


Bloody Cards Beneath Broken Mirrors

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: Bloody Cards [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Blood and Gore, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Grimm Fairy Tales Comic Wonderland, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey Wheeler is ready to be a new person with a new life, away from his abusive father. He never would have believed that this 'new life' would consist of his friends and himself waking up in Wonderland. Now Joey, Yuugi and Ryou have to stay sane as they live their normal lives during the day and try to escape a demented version of Wonderland at night.</p><p>Meanwhile Seto Kaiba tries to avoid being arrested for murders he seems to have committed. The only thing keeping the CEO from prison would be the very convenient alibi's with a certain Mutt. Is he really innocent or are the skeletons in Kaiba's closet catching up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never follow white rabbits.

Joey sat on a very old and worn brown leather sofa, staring at a personal sized dairy queen ice cream cake with a lit candle in the shape of a “18” on the top. “Happy birthday Joey...day one of the rest of your life.” he muttered to himself, and with a confident breath the blonde young man blew out the candle. Wishing silently for the same thing he wished for every year; the strength to get through it. He stood and crossed the room to the front door, glancing at the papers he left for his father where they were sitting on the make shift kitchen table of plywood and an old nightstand. One of the papers was a restraining order, the other a detailed letter basically telling his old man to go to hell and that he never wanted to see him again. As he reached the front door he grabbed his backpack full of his only worldly possessions from the floor and turned the knob. With one final look around the apartment, Joey walked out the door and closed that part of his life, hopefully forever.

\-------

“Happy Birthday Joey! You did it! How does it feel to be a free man?” Tristan called out as he rushed over to his friend when he entered the Kime Game shop, before slamming his hand between Joey's shoulder blades encouragingly.

“Damn Tris...It felt good until you did that.” The blonde rolled his shoulders in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain as the rest of his friends laughed.  
Tea, Ryou, Yuugi, and Yuugi's grandfather stood at the front counter of the shop all chiming in with Happy Birthday wishes to him. As Joey looked them over the reassuring thought that he did the right thing swept across his mind.

“Thanks guys. And thanks again Gramps, for letting me stay here with you and Yuugi. It’s just till I get out of high school and I promise I'll pay you rent...once I get a job.”

Soloman laughed as he shook his head. “I already told you Joey, you don't need to do that. You can just help us around the shop.” The old man then turned to address his grandson. “Alright Yuugi, you better tell your friends good bye. You all have school tomorrow.”

“I can't wait! Senior year, and we get to go on a spooky field trip to that haunted mansion on the outskirts of Domino. How totally cool is that?!” Tea bounced enthusiastically.

“You’re not scared?” Yuugi's soft amethyst eyes squinted skeptically at the brunette.

“No...well maybe a little, but that's part of the fun.”

“You think it’s fun to be scared?” Ryou's soft voice did nothing to mask the shock to her response.

“It’s October and it’s almost Halloween Ryou. Get in the ghoulish, Halloween spirit.”

No one noticed Yuugi's eyes darken and lower to the ground except for Joey. He knew his best friend still missed the spirit from inside the puzzle that they had freed a few years ago. He also knew Tea didn’t know how her poor choice of words affected Yuugi. In an attempt to hurry everyone along Joey nudged Ryou's side. “Yeah Ryou, quit being a scardy cat. But seriously guys, I'm tired and it’s been a long day that I cant wait to be over honestly.”

“Sure thing man.” Tristan nodded a goodbye to everyone before leaving the shop with Ryou close behind him waving.

“Night Birthday boy.” Tea sang as she hugged Joey before turning to Yuugi placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “I'll see you boys tomorrow.”

“Good Night Tea.” Yuugi smiled fondly after the girl as she sashayed out of the shop.

Joey frowned as he watched the two interact. It was sweet, romantic and...for lack of a better word, off. “Very convincing.” Joey mumbled sarcastically as he eyed his friend slyly.

“What's very convincing?” Yuugi furrowed his brow as the blonde pointed towards the door.

“That. Come on Yuug... I can even feel it's off and I'm oblivious to this kinda stuff.”

Yuugi just sighed as he locked the shop doors and headed towards the back. Joey took that to mean he was done with the subject and followed his spiky haired friend into the house and up to Yuugi's bedroom.

“You're gonna stay in here with me until gramps and I get your room cleaned out, ok?” Joey nodded with a goofy grin. “Ha ha ok, well let me get you some blankets and a pillow.”

While Yuugi left the room in search of pillows and blankets, Joey decided to change out of his torn jeans and raggedy tee shirt into a pair of duel monsters pajama bottoms that were two sizes too big; just how he liked them. As the tricolor haired teen reentered the room, Joey sat on the bed and just stared at him. “Quit looking at me like that Joey...you’re creepin' me out.”

Yuugi had grown so much in the last few years. After Atem left, Yuugi became determined to become stronger both mentally and physically. His short friend now stood almost as tall as him and matched him in strength. The blonde was very proud of the fact that he was the one who taught Yuugi how to fight and to stick up for himself. Some how Yuugi still managed to hold on to his timid and gentle nature despite all of that. If they ever ran into Atem again, Joey was sure he wouldn't recognize the teen.

“Sorry Yuug, I was just thinkin...it’s our senior year. I'm 18, you’re turning 18 in March. You and Tea...'

“Yeah I know...off. You already said that.” Yuugi interrupted as he sat on the bed next to Joey.

“So when are you gonna break up with her?”

“Never.” Joey arched a brow at Yuugi's quick response.

“But you don't love her.”

“I do love her. I'm just....She’s not the ONE but I do love her.”

Joey could sympathize with that but it was about time Yuugi admitted what he already knew. “Not the one huh? How are you so sure? Already met her?”

“Stop patronizing me Joey.”

Joey had this conversation with Yuugi before, many times before. Losing Atem almost killed him. If it weren't for Tea agreeing to go out with the spiky haired youth, Joey wasn't so sure Yuugi would have made it. They might not be the perfect couple but she was keeping him going and that was good enough for the blonde...for now.

Joey laid on the floor covered in the spare blankets Yuugi had brought in, as the shorter of the boys climbed into his own bed. After turning out the light and laying in the darkness Yuugi finally broke the silence. “For four years he was a part of me. He was always in my head, at my side.....When he left it was like...half of my soul left with him. I wonder if he felt like that too.”

 -------

Joey sat at his desk as the teacher ran through attendance. When she called on a certain brunette CEO only to receive silence, he couldn't help but feel concerned. That stuck up, rich bastard never missed a day of school without the teachers all knowing exactly where he was. So why did she look so confused?

“Kaiba must be sick.” Yuugi whispered from behind Joey.

“His loss, what a terrible day to be sick.” Tea giggled quietly from Joey's right.

“Alright class, since we have finished reading “Alice in Wonderland” and it’s almost Halloween we are going to The Downlerand Mansion on the outskirts of Domino City. Have any of you been to the mansion before?” The teacher looked around the room to see no hands up. “Oh good, it’s an interesting experience. The family there had a daughter named Elica, who disappeared one day while playing in the mirrored ball room over 100 years ago. She suddenly appeared 20 years later and murdered everyone in the mansion. She later claimed to have been to a place like wonderland and constantly heard voices and saw a mysterious cat everywhere she went. Apparently, the cat is still seen frequently at the mansion. So... Are you all ready to go to the Haunted Downlerand Mansion?”

The class chorused a loud “yes” as the teacher had them all stand and leave the classroom. As they made their way down the hall Joey was surprised to see an exhausted and furious Seto Kaiba walking towards them, the principle right beside him.

“Mrs. Torin, Mr. Kaiba is here for your field trip. Apparently it’s a life or death situation for him to be here.” Joey detected a large amount of sarcasm from the normally straightforward man.

“Yes this field trip is a large part of the class grade.” She stated before turning to look at Kaiba. “I'm happy you could make time out of your busy schedule to be here.”

Joey thought it strange that Kaiba didn't snap something back at her. Instead he just shrugged his shoulders. The more the blonde watched Kaiba's reactions the more he started to see that something was really wrong. Something had happened.

“Join the class Mr. Kaiba. Thank you for bringing him here Principle Morrin.”

The man waved goodbye and patted Kaiba on the back ushering him forward.

“Something's up.” Yuugi whispered to Joey.

“Yeah I see that.” The blonde watched as the taller teen made his way into group. The last time someone, one of the teachers, pushed Kaiba like that, he quickly turned and decked him. For the CEO to not even have a defiant look on his face scared joey. 'Had something happened to Mokuba?'

“OK follow me class.” Mrs. Torin continued to lead the class down the hall as Yuugi, Joey and the rest of their friends sneakily made their way towards Kaiba.

“Hey Kaiba. Is everything ok?” Yuugi whispered in a timid, concerned tone.

Kaiba didn't answer or even turn around to look at Yuugi.

“Is Mokuba OK?” He just couldn't stop himself. He was worried for the kid, Kaiba might be a complete ass but Mokuba was a good kid. The blond wasn't expecting the CEO to turn and look him straight in the eyes checking to see if the question was out of curiosity or concern.

“Mokuba is fine. Now leave me alone, mutt.”

Joey practically growled, balling his hands into fists getting ready to start a fight with the brunette. 'That's the last time I worry about anything that has to do with that family.'

“Let it go Joey. It's not worth it.” Tristan whispered as he pulled on his friends uniform sleeve.

He gave Tristan a “ill try” look as they finally arrived at the bus. As they all boarded the bus, Tristan insisted Joey sit with him behind Yuugi and Tea. The whole ride they were constantly getting yelled at by Mrs. Torin to sit down or stop throwing something. All in all it was a good bus ride for the two. Joey had forgotten all about Kaiba calling him a mutt and being a dick.

“OK class, we are here. Make sure you stay with the class as we go through the tour. DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING! Alright now lets go have fun.”

Everyone exited the bus and walked towards a woman dressed in period clothing. “Hello everyone! My name is Minna, I will be your tour guide today. Lets get started.”

She walked up the porch stairs and ushered the group into the mansion. Joey and Ryou stood behind Kaiba and were the last ones to enter the mansion. Unfortunately the blonde didn't realize the CEO had stopped walking and ran straight into his back.

“Watch where you’re going Wheeler!” The brunette snapped as he whirled around.

“Watch where I'm going?! You were the one who just stopped!” Before Kaiba could get another remark in Mrs. Torin yelled at them from the doorway.

“Both of you boys in here now!” Joey and Kaiba exchanged one final glare before they continued walking into the mansion, which turned out to be a bad idea. A soon as they stepped inside the temperature in the massive great room dropped at least 20 degrees.

Minna, the guide, checked the thermostat, hummed and then smiled at the class. “Alright lets start the tour.”

Joey and Tristan had a hard time paying attention to the boring details of the tour. Joey in particular wasn't used to having to stand still during lectures, no matter how 'interesting' they were. All he had gotten out of the ENTIRE tour was that some chick went crazy and claimed that “wonderland” was actually an alternate dimension containing demons and other hellish creatures. He still managed to have fun though. Especially since the mansion was littered with way too many mirrors. His favorite was the mirror above the bed in the master bedroom because of the way Yuugi and Tea blushed when he told the spiky haired teen and his girlfriend what it had to be used for. They both blushed so badly that they refused to make eye contact with each other or Joey for the rest of the tour. It wasn't until they entered the infamous ball room that the blonde started to feel the same odd presence that he felt in the great room when Kaiba and he entered. This time, however, the feeling was terrifying.

“And this is the end of our tour, in the room it all started in. Well go ahead, look around.”

Without a second thought everyone disbursed into the room. Joey watched Yuugi, Tristan and Ryou as they walked towards one of the mirrored walls. Tea looked at herself skeptically in the mirror while Yuugi just smiled, telling her she was beautiful and to stop looking at herself like that. With a huff of laughter, the shaggy haired teen made his way over to a wall that had no one standing round it. Looking at himself in the mirror he noticed he looked just as tired and miserable as he always did, even though he was now at Yuugi's. It had only been one night but he had hoped that the lack of worry and a decent breakfast would help. With a saddened sigh Joey turned to watch his classmates as they laughed and paraded around the room. Kaiba, on the other hand, stood near the doorway to the room, obviously uninterested and itching to leave. 'I wonder if he can feel that...something...in here too?'

“Hurry up Alice, we are going to be late.”

Joey whirled around looking for the familiar voice. “Ryou? Who are you talking to?”

As he turned he immediately felt silly. The only thing behind him was the mirror, but he could have sworn that's where the voice was coming from. With one quick glance towards his friends again Joey returned his attention to the mirror. With a gasp the blonde jumped back from the mirror as he saw Ryou with long white rabbit ears smiling from behind his reflection. The rabbit Ryou waved and motioned for him to follow him. Joey did the only rational thing he could think of; he bolted towards Yuugi and Ryou grabbing their arms and pulling them after him. “Hey guys you need to see something. Brb Tea, Tris.”

Yuugi and Ryou didn't get much of a chance to protest as they were dragged to the other end of the ball room where a door they hadn't recognized before was.

“Do you see him?” Joey whispered in an alarmed tone.

“See what Joey? You're scaring me.” Ryou stammered.

Yuugi was silent as they walked through the doors and into the main hall. In one of the far mirrors that hung on the wall the amethyst eyed teen saw what Joey was seeing. “Is that Ryou with rabbit ears in that mirror? Or am I going crazy?”

“Oh good you see him too. Come on lets follow him.”Joey bolted after the reflection as it jumped from mirror to mirror.

“Didnt you guys read “Alice in Wonderland”? This is how she got stuck there. And if this crazy chick is real and wonderland is real we shouldn’t be following him.” Ryou huffed as he and Yuugi ran after Joey.

“Quit being the voice of reason Ryou. I HAVE to follow him. I cant explain it.” Joey called back from down the hall.

The rabbit Ryou lead them down the hall through many twists and turns until he ran through a mirrored door. The three opened the door and quickly ran in to see an empty mirrored ballroom.

“Oh no! Did we get left behind?” Yuugi franticly looked around for a second door in the ballroom only to find there were none. “Maybe this is a different ballroom.”

“We should try to go back to the class. There's nothing here.” Ryou suggested.

“Yeah good idea. But lets sit here and rest a minute, all that runnin's got me tired.”

Ryou sat down in the middle of the ball room with Joey. “Yeah, I'm exhausted all of the sudden.”

Yuugi looked around the room skeptically as Joey tried really hard to keep his eyes open. “Ok I guess we can rest a minute.”

The teen sat next to his friends as they all began to doze off. Soon enough they laid down on the mirrored floor, looking up at their reflections on the mirrored ceiling as they closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

\------- 

Kaiba watched as Joey grabbed Yuugi and Ryou and ran for a door in the back of the ball room. 'What is the geek squad up to now?'  
He thought about asking Tea why Yuugi didn't take her with him. They had been attached at the hip since he met them years and years ago. The fact that he didn't take Tea meant it was something serious, or dangerous. And the fact that he didn't take Tristan meant it wasn't something imminently dangerous in a physical nature. A combination of taking Yuugi and Ryou meant it was something...extraordinary. As much as curiosity did get the best of him at times. This was a situation he wanted nothing to do with.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the tour guide addressed the class. “Alright boys and girls. I would like to have a few more volunteers to stay after for a little experiment. I already have three lets pick three more.”

Many hands went up as she chose three of his classmates. 'I wonder if they were her first three..'

“Good good, you three go through that doorway for me and the rest of you lets get you to the buses.”

Kaiba moved away from the doorway slightly so she and the rest of his class could exit the ballroom. Just before he left he had the nagging feeling he needed to see the room one final time. As he turned he noticed the second door was gone. Instead he saw a reflection of himself standing in the doorway. “...This day just keeps getting longer...”

The CEO pinched the bridge of his nose and left the ballroom.

\------- 

Seto couldn't to get away from that damn school fast enough and practically ran when he got off of the bus. His limo was waiting for him right where and when he wanted it, as usual. Today he really appreciated it. “Where to Mr. Kaiba?”  
“Home.”

Roland nodded his head and closed the limo door behind Kaiba after he entered. Not long after Seto started to relax, his phone started ringing. “Really?!” he dug the phone out of his pocket to see it was Mokuba calling. “Hello Moki. Yes, I'm fine. Everything is taken care of. I'm leaving school now. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't say you could go to a friends house on a school night but since this happened I would actually prefer that you did. Do your homework and get to bed at a reasonable hour. I love you too Mokuba bye.”

Hanging up the phone Seto looked at his watch. It was only 3:37. “Mr. Kaiba, we are here.”

The CEO stepped out of the limo, turning to give more direction to Roland. “I'm turning this phone off. If there is an emergency you know where to find me.”

Roland nodded in understanding, giving the brunette a sympathetic smile before returning to the driver seat to park the vehicle. Seto walked inside his empty home and headed straight for his bedroom. This day just needed to end. Once he had some sleep maybe he could piece it all together tomorrow. Locking his bedroom door behind him, the brunette made his way to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, Seto dried off and dressed for bed. All the while avoiding looking in his bathroom mirror. If it weren't necessary for a quick glance in the morning he'd have it taken out. Something about the cool, reflective glass bothered him. It seemed that every time he would look at himself for a long period of time his reflection would start to change. The more stress he was under the more elaborate the changes. Today was an extremely shitty day, the last thing he needed was to see him in the mirror.

Crossing the room to his luxurious king sized bed, the brunette sat on the edge and stared at a prescription bottles and glass of water on the night stand. One bottle held an anti depressant, the other anti anxiety and the third a heavy sleeping pill. Seto couldn't remember a time when he wasn’t taking the medicine. His psychiatrist had prescribed them not long after he moved with Mokuba into the mansion. He needed to take them but... When ever he had night terrors on the meds he never woke up no matter what anyone did. Mokuba had been there last time. He was so scared and upset when Seto finally woke.

Kaiba took one of the bottles in hand, deciding even if he did have a nightmare he didn’t want to remember it anyway. Mokuba was at a friends house, his door was locked, no harm would be done. After what he saw in his office today, after he saw him, he wasn't willing to see that again. After drinking the rest of the water, Seto set the glass down on the nightstand and tucked himself into bed as he waited patiently for the sedatives to set in.


	2. Double Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never go Left

Chapter 2

 

Joey sighed content, as a beautiful ocean breeze ruffled his hair; the bright sun wrapped him up in a warm blanket of light. The soothing music of ocean waves breaking on the beach kept the blonde in a pure state of bliss until his consciousness finally caught up with him. Breeze, sunlight, waves?! Joey's honey eyes shot open as he bolted into an upright position. He blinked in astonishment as he looked at the picture perfect beach. It looked like it was from a postcard, a tropical get away he'd always wanted to go on but could never afford. “Wow...”

“Mmmmmm...” Joey flinched as he heard the voice of his shorter friend from beside him. He had forgotten the teen was there.

“Yuug, wake up man you have to see...” Joey fell silent as he turned to face his friends.

Yuugi had cat like ears on the top of his head and a long catlike tail. Ryou looked almost exactly like the reflection they were chasing, only his ears were shorter and a more brilliant white. Ryou and Yuugi were also wearing strange clothes. Ryou was dressed in a fancy white vest with golden buttons and dark red pants. Yuugi wore a dark grey long sleeve shirt that had been ripped at some point. The rips were covered by black bandages along his upper arms and his left knee. His hands were wrapped in the bandages as well.

Suddenly Joey felt a wave of curiosity and fear to look at himself. Looking down he saw that he was in a very nice sky blue suit with a white linen shirt underneath. The first thing that came to mind was that he could never afford the outfit and wondered where it came from. But this was all just a dream right?

“Joey? Where are we?” Yuugi sat up taking a deep breath of salty air. “Tell me this is a dream...”

“Not seeming like it so far buddy.” Joey chuckled defeated.

“Yuugi! You have cat ears?!” Ryou exclaimed, still partially laying on the sand.

“Cat ears?” Yuugi ran his fingers through his hair until he hit the foreign additions. “Cat ears? What on earth... Ryou...you look like...”

Ryou reached up to touch his rabbit ears, which twitched under his fingers. “Just like the reflection in the mirror...”

“Well...I guess the good thing is that we are all together and it’s beautiful on this beach...bad thing is...the tour...the girl that went crazy...was probably right.”

Yuugi and Ryou looked at each other worriedly as Joey stood up to look at what was behind them. The beach looked so bright that the thick dark forest behind them seemed out of place. Dusting the sand off of him, the blonde began to walk towards the forest.

“Joey wait up! You don't know what’s in there or where we are. You can't go off by yourself!” Yuugi suddenly appeared in front of Joey, effectively stopping the teen but scaring both of them in the process.

“How did you do that?!”

Yuugi stared at his friend blankly before looking down at his right hand. After a moment his hand disappeared. “I'm the Cheshire cat...”

“What?”

“I'm the Cheshire cat Joey, it makes sense. Ryou is the white rabbit, I'm the Cheshire cat and you...you are...”

“Alice.” Ryou mused from behind the blonde.

“What!? I'm not a girl.”

“Well you’re dressed like Alice would be, if Alice were a guy.” Ryou shrugged with a gleeful expression plastered to his face.

“Shut up Ryou and wipe that smug grin off your face.” Joey grumbled, a blush coloring his cheeks. “Well the only way to go is into the forest and i'm hungry.”

Yuugi nodded quickly in agreement while Ryou's jovial attitude changed to one of caution. The three walked through the brush for a short time before they ran into a path. After a small debate they decided to go left on the path. Not long after that decision they all began to regret it, the forest became thicker and darker. Almost all of the sounds of the forest stopped, making the three afraid to speak for fear of waking or alerting something in the dark. Ryou started to fidget from nervousness, while Joey kept charging forward despite the foreboding feeling in the air. Suddenly a strange noise caught their attention.

“Shhh....what was that?” Joey held out an arm stopping his friends as they all listened.

They heard the noise again, this time Yuugi and Ryou heard it clearly. “It sounds like a gear winding up...and I think I hear voices.” Yuugi turned towards the direction of the voices and began to step off the path before Joey quickly grabbed his shoulder.

“Are you crazy?! You have no idea who they are? They could be bad people.” Ryou said from beside the blonde.

Yuugi smiled his sweet, confident smile and touched Joey's hand. “Trust me Joey, I have a good feeling about this.”

Joey's tough expression faltered at his friend's words. “Alright...but we go quietly and check it out before we go talking to everyone, alright?”

Yuugi nodded, still sporting his cheerful smile. “Alright, I can't explain it...I just know we need to go this way.”

Without another word they left the pathway and headed into the forest following the now louder noise. As they drew closer the voices Yuugi heard before became clearer.

“Would you put that damn thing down?” A deep baritone voice boomed.

“I have not seen a rattle like this in....centuries...” A very similar voice responded. Although this voice had a thick accent, just like Marik and Ishuzu.

Yuugi looked at Ryou and Joey with an almost frantic expression. They all recognized those voices but not as two separate people.

“I don't care if you just found the lost secret key to the greatest treasure in the world! That thing is going to get us killed.” The three teens crouched behind a fallen tree as they came across a clearing. Inside the clearing was the source of the conversation, two copies of their friend from the millennium Puzzle. One sitting on a worn boulder, the other pacing in front, looking into the forest for something.

“We are under strict orders to find and kill or capture the mad hatter and the Cheshire cat. A little noise will bring them closer, brother.” Joey and Ryou looked at Yuugi with worried expressions only to be ignored by the cat like teen.

“Or cause the attention of a wild bandersnatch or those fucking roses.”

“He he he or that. Whats wrong with the Roses? You should really get laid and chill out.” The Egyptian voice was obviously taunting the other.

“Besides the fact that they eat people? I'm good thanks.”

“So they are looking for you Yuug...we better get....Yuugi?” Joey and Ryou looked over suddenly realized Yuugi wasn't with them.

“Where did he go?” Ryou mouthed to Joey, who shook his head in response.

They watched in terror as Yuugi appeared in front of the two strangers. Before Joey could jump up and run towards his friend one of the teens spoke.

“Yuugi? Is that really you?” The Egyptian teen looked up towards his brother, who could not take his eyes away from the Cheshire cat.

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders and tried to chuckle despite how emotional he was getting. “Yeah...Its me I guess.” Tears welled in his amethyst eyes as he stood before them.

The Egyptian teen smiled as he watched his brother walk up to the cat, wrapping his arms around him. “I thought I'd never see you again.”

“Me too.” Yuugi sobbed as he held onto the teen tighter.

The Egyptian looked out into the forest towards where Joey and Ryou were hiding. With a knowing grin he motioned for them to come into the clearing and join them. Joey and Ryou exchanged nervous glances before standing and slowly walked into the clearing.

The brother on the boulder stood from his perch and walked over to Joey and Ryou. “My name is Atem, the guy hugging your friend is Yami...but I'm sure you already know that.”

Yami looked up towards his brother who wound the rattle one final time, as if to say I told you so. Atem laughed as Yami growled in response before Yuugi pulled away, wiping the tears from his face. “I don't understand...Did the door send you here?”

“Yes, apparently Atem had been here the whole time waiting for me.”

“So this is death?” Ryou tilted his head in confusion.

“No...just another world to live in.” Atem stated matter-of-factly.

“Wait I'm really confused.” Joey scratched his head. “Why are there two of ya?”

Atem laughed while Yami looked at him a little embarrassed. “I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't know. Atem and I are twin brothers. We look identical so we switched places from the throne and as the pharaoh's bodyguard. We both wore the puzzle so it accepted us as one soul, one person.”

“That would explain a few things.” Yuugi said thoughtfully. “Like why you had a hard time remembering your name and what was going on, even when you were in Egypt.”

Yami nodded before looking to Ryou and Joey. “I missed all of you, it’s wonderful to see you again.”

Joey grinned before giving Yami a huge hug, Ryou following suit. Atem cleared his throat. “I'm sorry for interrupting but we really need to take them to the queen.”

“Agreed. Come with us Yuugi.”

“Queen?” Joey questioned skeptically.

“Yes. We are out looking for the mad hatter, as ordered by the White Queen. She will be interested in a new Cheshire cat and White Rabbit. And particularly interested in you Joey.” Atem mentioned casually as he walked out of the clearing, assuming the rest would follow him.

Joey shook his head watching the Egyptian walk away with the same regal air he was used to. Yami took a hold of Yuugi's hand and pulled him along, motioning with a shake of his head for Joey and Ryou to follow. The direction Atem and Yami lead them felt right, the foreboding feeling disappeared and the feeling of home and safety replaced it. The forest thinned considerably allowing the sun to shine through the tree tops, lighting their path.

“We are almost to the White Castle.” Yami smiled as he turned to look at Yuugi. “I should warn you though...the White Queen is well...she’s a little crazy.”

“Ha! a little?” Atem fully turned, giving his brother a questioning look as he walked backwards.

“Ok she's completely mad. Everyone who has been here a long time is. They really can’t help it. Take Atem for example, he's been here since before the White Queen. He’s been here since the White King ruled and he's worse than she is.”

Atem grinned as he turned back around to continue walking. The grin made the hair on the back of Joey's’ neck stand on end and it wasn’t just him who felt it either. Yuugi stiffened at the sight.

“You don’t need to worry about me Yuugi, most of my madness is endearing.”

Yami watched his brother pitifully before continuing. “She is the best queen this world has ever seen but she has her moments. Nothing I would worry about, just an explanation when she says or does something off the wall.”

“She isn’t who you should be warning them about brother.” Atem cautioned as the castle came into view. Joey became so swept up in admiring the fairy tale like structure that he missed what Yami said.

“What did you say Yami?”

“I said the one I need to warn you about is the Bloody Red King. The King of Hearts.”

“I think you have that wrong Yami. You mean the Queen of Hearts.”

Both Yami and Atem shook their heads. “Not in this world. There was a Queen of Hearts back when the White King was alive but the White Queen killed her and gave the throne to her brother. Right Atem?”

Atem nodded. “I'll never forget it, that day was the best day in the history of this place. The White king was to marry the Queen of Spades and the Red Queen's reign of terror had ended;having been replaced by a different ruler, the Red king. It was all so promising...”

As the group neared the castle they saw many different creatures, either working at the castle or visiting it. All were humanoid with animal or plant like additions, ears, vine clothing, tails, etc. Joey couldn't help but stare at this new world unfolding around him. It was too much to take in at one time. How could this place be terrifying when it felt so inviting and beautiful?

Yami and Atem suddenly stopped at the base of two small towers. Before Joey's eyes the towers transformed into large rock creatures. “Master Yami, Master Atem. The queen will be happy you have returned with the Cheshire cat, and a new rabbit I see.” One of the monsters bellowed.

The other turned his attention to Joey. “Interesting? Has the Alice been chosen?”

“That is why were are here. Only the queen would be able to tell.” Yami finally let go of Yuugi, who reluctantly followed suit.

“Enter then, she is in the courtyard preparing for her dinner party with the Red King of Hearts.”

Just as fast as they had changed, they transformed back into stone towers. As the group walked through Joey's mind ran a mile a minute. ‘What did that thing mean “The Alice”? What on earth is going on?’

A group of three men and two women stood around a beautiful teen girl who couldn’t have been any older than Joey himself. Her long brown hair and piercing blue eyes reminded him of someone but he couldn't think of who. The men and women definitely caught his attention though. Their bodies were carved to make the shapes and numbers of playing cards on their chests and backs. The women had spade's covering their breasts and a skirt shaped similarly covering their lower body. The men wore an identical skirt but nothing on the upper half of them. All of them were armed with swords and appeared to be the Queen’s bodyguards.

“My Queen...Do you think it wise to have these parties with the hatter still at large? Shouldn't you be more focused on his capture?” The man who held a paper and pen instead of a sword questioned as he wrote something down.

“I have Atem and Yami hunting him as we speak, my dear Card. I do not believe it is your place to question me, I will overlook it this once but do not try me again.” Her voice was sweet despite it being laced with seriousness. “My brother has been under a lot of stress as of late...hmmmm...make sure the dinner consists of his favorite candy, you know how much he loves taffy, make sure there is plenty of caramel and taffy for him to enjoy.”

The man wrote some more before sighing, obviously frustrated. The queen did not hesitate, turning she pulled the sword free from the scabbard around the mans waist and cut off his head. Blood spurted onto her dress as the head fell from the force of the blow. The body crumpled to the ground not long after, laying in a pool of blood in the bright green grass.

“Shame really...I'm sure you have this covered, right Nine?”

The woman with a nine inscribed into her back and chest stepped over the bloody corpse and picked up the paper and pen. “Of course my Queen, taffy and caramel. Anything more that we can do for you?”

“No...I think that will be all for the dinner. Oh how messy...” The queen looked down at the blood on her dress and sighed as if it were a nuisance. “New clothes please.”

She then did something Joey wasn't prepared for and by the deep blush on Yuugi's face, he wasn't prepared for it either. The queen nonchalantly undressed kicking the garment to the side for some of the other “cards” to pick up as butterflies flew over to her. They swarmed around her and appeared to be sewing her a new dress as she walked around the courtyard to another rose bush smelling the roses.

Joey could only stare as the scene unfolded before them. There it was...the terrifying part he had been waiting for. “You said a little crazy, not off with your head Queen of Hearts kind of crazy!” The blonde whispered towards Yami or at least he thought he whispered.

Judging by how quickly the queen looked at him and began to make her way towards them, his voice may have been louder then he wanted. “Yami! Atem! You are back...and with guests I see.”

Yami and Atem bowed seemingly unfazed by the fact that the queen was still very much naked in front of them. ‘Does she do this all the time?!’  
“Our apologies my queen. We could not locate the hatter or the Cheshire cat. But when we found them...” Atem gestured towards Joey, Ryou and Yuugi. “We knew you would wish to see and speak with them right away.”

At this point the butterflies had fashioned some kind of covering over her, making it a little less awkward. Yuugi remained red as a tomato while Ryou avoided eye contact and hid behind Joey. “I see...a new Cheshire cat? A light Cheshire cat...interesting.”

The brunette raised her graceful hands and lifted Yuugi’s chin to look directly at her. “Such a gentleman...Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Yuugi was too embarrassed to breath which made Joey feel like he needed to help him. But what could he do?

“You are making all of us uncomfortable.” Joey blinked wishing that was someone else talking, but he knew it was him.

The queen's eyes darkened as she released Yuugi's face only to be stopped by Yami. “My Queen, he meant no disrespect. They are new here....this is Joey, Joey Wheeler.”

At the mention of his name her attitude changed drastically as she broke into laughter. “Joey Wheeler indeed. Yes I would expect nothing less from you, Pup.”

There it was again. This nagging feeling that he knew her or at least someone who looked like her...it couldn't be Kaiba could it?

“Yeah that's me... how do you know me? Did Yami tell you about me?”

“Yes, some things.” She smiled as if she knew something dangerously pertinent that she refused to reveal.

“Do you know why we are here then?” Ryou asked softly and full of hope.

“A white rabbit? How rare.” She walked towards him, now clad in half a royal gown of white as she touched his ears. “Ryou correct? You are here, I suspect, to 'fulfill the prophecy' or finish the game as I would put it.”

“Finish the game?” Yuugi's eyes lit up as Joey scoffed and shook his head. “What Joey? I love games.”

“What is it with you and playing games you can die in? Why can’t we play checkers or go fish? Why does it always have to involve some great evil that is bent on destroying the world?”

The queen laughed again. “I think you all have had quite the journey for one day it seems. Please come inside and I will have rooms made up for all of you.”

Joey was tired, physically and emotionally, which he found strange because this had to be a dream. The queen, now fully clothed, lead them inside the castle, cards in tow. Until she ordered them to fix rooms for her guests. When she turned around, Joey finally got a chance to look at her face a little better. She seemed warm and kindhearted despite the dullness to her sapphire eyes.

“Your rooms are ready, Yami will lead you to them. Atem, if you could stay with me I have more to discuss about the hatter.”

Atem nodded and said a short goodbye to everyone, lingering slightly in his goodbye to Yuugi. Yami wasted no time and ushered them up a stone staircase and down a hall of doors. “This one is yours Ryou, the room across the hall is yours Joey. Yuugi, your room is across from mine and Atem's. If you need anything please let me know.”

Joey watched Ryou disappear behind the door to his room before he went inside his own. The room was large and beautiful. The floor was made of marble tile and the bed adorned with a white and black silk duvet. He wondered if Yuugi's room was the same and decided to ask. Turning around he stepped outside of his room and looked down the hall.

His eyes fell on Yami whispering to Yuugi as he held him in a tight embrace. “Promise me you'll stay...”

“You know I can't promise that.” Yuugi sighed softly.

“Then I'll promise not to let you go this time.” Joey hid behind the door as he listened so he couldn't be seen.

He heard them move, assuming they backed out of the hug. “I...I'm not even sure this is real... I'm not sure your real.”

Yami didn’t answer at first and he waited so long that Joey wasn't sure he would. “There is nothing I can say or do that will prove to you this is real.”

Yuugi sighed defeated. “I know...”

“But...When you wake up and remember me. You'll tell Joey and your friends you had this crazy dream. Some of them will laugh but Joey and Ryou won’t. Then you will go to sleep tomorrow and I’ll have you back again, that will prove that I am real.”

Joey raised a brow in surprise. That was actually a good plan. The kind of good plan that usually happens when your awake...and talking to someone else. Yep it’s time for bed. Closing the door as quietly as possible so as not to alert the two he was eavesdropping on, Joey undressed from his blue suit and into silk pajamas that were laid out for him. He snuggled into the large, luxurious bed and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Day Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never assume the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely and gorgeous Beta for doing her thing. Love you Silace.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silace

Chapter 3

 

Joey bolted awake at the sound of loud banging on the door. “Jesus! What's going on?”

“No need to swear Joseph.” Soloman grumbled as he opened the door to Yuugi's room. “Its time for school. I know you had a late night last night but it’s time to get up.”

Joey watched as the old man shut the door before jumping to his feet. “Yuugi?! Are you awake?”

Yuugi groaned and rolled over. How could he sleep through that banging? “Yuug! Its time to get up we are late for school.”

“We don't have to go to school here...wait what?” Yuugi lifted his head and looked around his room groggily. “What did you say Joey?”

At this point Joey was wide awake and laughing. “Come on Yuug. You really are a heavy sleeper.”

The spiky haired teen yawned and sat up fully in his bed. “OK Joey... ok....”

As Joey watched his friend get up and then began to get dressed, he realized that Yuugi had not mentioned the dream. Trying to decide if he should be rejoicing or disappointed, the blonde followed Yuugi out of the shop and down the street where they met up with their other friends.

“Wow, you two look like hell.” Tristan commented as he fell in step beside Joey.

“Yeah... didn’t sleep well...” Yuugi commented before he yawned.

“Awww I'm sorry baby.” Tea sang as she snuggled into Yuugi.

If it ever looked weird before, after having that dream it really looked strange. “It's ok Babe. Joey do you remember getting home last night?”

Joey was taken off guard by the question, especially since he didn’t have an answer. “No man....I don't remember at all.”

“Me neither.” Ryou hummed as he sleepily met the group. “You don't mind if I sleep on you the way to school do you Tristan?”

Tristan laughed and helped Ryou on to his back. “Nah go to sleep, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“Hey no fair! Why does he get to sleep?” Joey whined.

“Cause he weighs half as much as you. Don't you start whining either Yuugi, you’re almost as heavy.”

“...I am not...” Yuugi muttered under his breath causing Tea to giggle.

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad day.

“Oh hey did you guys hear about Kaiba Corp last night on the news?” Tea straightened up as she asked her friends.

“No...weren't you listening? We don't even know how we got home.” Joey snapped. Maybe it was from lack of sleep or maybe it was from the mention of Kaiba, who fucking knew at this point.

“Yea I heard it, Tea. Apparently some psycho broke into Kaiba corp and placed a dead guy in Kaiba's office.” Tristan commented sullenly.

“WHAT?!” Yuugi and Joey shouted in unison effectively waking Ryou up.

“Huh what happened?” Ryou mumbled before dosing back to sleep.

“Yeah and what’s worse is supposedly the dead guy looked eerily similar to Kaiba himself; like the killer was trying to threaten him.”

“Wow...that would explain why Kaiba was acting so strange yesterday...” Yuugi whispered as he exchanged glances with Joey.

“Please tell me Kaiba wasn't the one to find the guy.”

“Sorry Joey, no such luck.” Tristan response seemed cold and unsympathetic.

“Damn that sucks. I mean, yeah Kaiba is a dick but no one should have to go through that.” Joey felt bad, like really bad.

“Kaiba will be okay, he can handle a lot more than we give him credit for.” Yuugi said confidently as they entered the school.

Joey didn't know what to think or what to do while he was at school. He found it impossible to pay attention to any of his classes and was constantly looked at the clock to see when he could get out for lunch. Too much was happening, first this crazy real dream, then the thing with Kaiba. Not to mention the fact that he had no idea how he got home or what they did all day yesterday. No one moved faster than Joey when the lunch bell sounded.

“This is the longest day in the history of school days.” Joey complained as he laid his head on the lunch table by his friends.

“Oh Joey it’s not that bad. We had a field trip yesterday so you just feel like everything else is boring.” Tea tried to explain, like she did every school day that he complained; but today was different.

“So speaking of yesterday...or last night rather...I had a crazy dream.” Yuugi began nervously.

Joey couldn't believe his ears, was Yuugi really doing what Yami told him to do?

“Ooooo I love hearing your dreams Baby, go on.” Tea inched to the edge of her seat giving Yuugi her undivided attention.

Joey tried not to show it but Yuugi had his undivided attention too.

“So it started with waking up on this beach and I guess I was thinking of the stupid tour of the mansion cause I was the Cheshire cat. Like from Alice in wonderland.”

Yuugi didn't get much further because Ryou started choking. “Woooow man chew your food.” Tristan warned while patting him on the back.

Joey watched as Yuugi suddenly became more nervous. “Any way we started walking...”

“We? Who's we?” Tea inquired.

“Joey, Ryou and me...” Yuugi looked directly at Joey and the blonde could feel the tension in the air building.

Suddenly the entire table was quiet but to Joey and Yuugi it was the entire room.

Joey couldn't take the silence anymore and did the only thing he could think of, make an ass of himself. “She looks like Kaiba.”

Now it was Ryou's turn to ask questions. “Who looks like Kaiba?”

“The White Queen.” Tristan and Tea laughed when Joey answered. “What? She does. You two haven't seen her so you wouldn't know.”

“This is Yuugi's dream. Are you telling me you both had the same dream?” Tea laughed as if the idea was unbelievable.

“That's exactly what he’s saying, and yes I think your right.” Yuugi smiled at Joey. He hadn’t seen that smile since before Atem left, or should he say since they were in the dream.

“So...its real.” Ryou whispered in astonishment.

“It looks that way.” Joey smiled halfheartedly. “The only one who's excited about this is you Yuug.”

Yuugi blushed as he glared at his friend. “Quit being a jerk Joey.”

“Sorry Yuug...” The shaggy haired teen grinned slyly.

“Wait wait wait....Whats going on?” Tea may be happy all the time and in her own little word but she is very smart. Joey knew she'd catch on sooner or later.

“Apparently Yuug, Ryou, and I some how found a way into another dimension while we slept."

“Yep...I tested it on the way to school, it’s when we sleep. I 'woke' up in the room just to fall back to sleep again when we got here.” Ryou added.

“Wooooow really? Dude that's cool!” Tristan exclaimed.

“We need to find out more information about it before you go into too much detail.” Yuugi said to Tea as she pouted at him.

“So who is the White Queen Joey is talking about?”

“We don't know yet but she does look strikingly like Kaiba. Maybe she is a relation of some sort.”

“Maybe Kaiba is the Red King.” Yuugi grinned with the same slyness Joey had given him earlier.

“You're not being funny Yuug.”

“That would be very bad for all of us, not just for Joey.” Ryou stated matter-of-factly as he ate his lunch.

“How do you figure?” Yuugi tilted his head in confusion.

“Cause that would mean that either Kaiba is crazy or he has an evil twin he doesn’t know about. Evil meaning worse than he is now.”

Everyone except Ryou groaned. “A worse Kaiba? I don't think that's possible.” Joey muttered as he rubbed his face in his hands.

“Well I for one think Kaiba is a good friend and we shouldn't be talking about him like this.” Yuugi made no sense sometimes. One minute he’s fighting with the guy tooth and nail, the next he’s defending him.

“Alright alright, its almost time for class anyway. We will just have to pick up this conversation when school's over.” Just as Tristan finished speaking the bell rang and the day continued to drag on into infinity.

\-------

“Mr. Wheeler.” Joey turned around at the mention of his name.

“Yes Mrs. Torin? Can I help ya?” The bell signaling the end of school just rang, he was almost home free.

“I need you to take this to Mr. Kaiba. It is his homework for the last two days he's missed school.”

“Look Mrs. Torin, I'd love ta and all but Kaiba hates my guts. I'd rather not...”

“Give him the papers Mr. Wheeler. Its the least you can do for this class.” With that the woman walked away leaving a very disgruntled Joey in her wake.

“Hey Joey...where are you going?”

“I have to take some damn homework to fucking Kaiba's.” Joey snarled as he stomped past his friends.

“I’ll see you at home then Joey!” Yuugi called after him but he was too mad to pay any attention.

How dare that woman make him do this! She knew damn well that they didn't get along. Why? Why? WHY?

Joey made his way to Kaiba Corp, seeing as it was within walking distance and he didn't have a car. Money bags will just have to pick it up at his office. Thinking of Kaiba's office reminded him of what Tea said earlier that morning. Maybe he was being insensitive....

“Oh shit...” Joey stopped as he saw at least 4 Police cars parked, lights flashing, in front of the Kaiba building. He couldn't help but wonder if anything else had happened. Slowly and as nonchalantly as possible, Joey made his way into the lobby of the building. The receptionist didn’t bother to lift her head but two of the officers looked in his direction, two officers he knew fairly well. “Joey Wheeler. Can I help you kid?” One of the officers walked towards him with a sincere smile.

“Hello Officer Brody. I'm actually here to give Kaiba his homework from school.”

“Ahhh I see. Well the chief is speaking with him right now...” Suddenly the elevator doors opened and out stepped a burly man with a thick mustache and Kaiba. “Speak of the devil.”

“What are you doing here Wheeler?” Kaiba shot him a very cold glare as the two walked forward.

“Do you know this young man Dave?” The Chief gestured to Joey with curiosity.

“I sure do, he’s a good kid.” Officer Brody smacked Joey on the back startling him and making him crack a wide grin.

“Well then young man, I take it you know Mr. Kaiba.”

Joey nodded his head. “Yeah we go to school together, and I know where this is going. Kaiba and I don't get along. We fight all the time, don't believe me? Call principle Morrin. He’s a smug, rich, know it all bastard but he wouldn't do something like this. He works all hours of the day and night. I’m sure he’s clocked in somewhere showing that he was on the computer working and couldn't possible be where ever to have done anything. Knowing him he probably has a camera turned on in the computer to make sure no one else is using it.”

Everyone in the room was staring now, The police chief seemed at a loss for words and Officer Brody had a huge grin on his face. Kaiba's look of shock bothered Joey. Something in those cold sapphire eyes was trying to tell him something. Something Joey couldn't handle at that moment. “So here's your homework, kick your ass next week, and bye.”

After handing Brody the papers he turned around and walked out of the building determined to go to the shop, help out a little and then go to bed. This had been a weird day.

\-------

Kaiba stared dumbfounded after the shaggy blonde as he left Kaiba corp.

“I hate to admit it but...Is the kid right? Do you have a time sheet of when you work?”

Kaiba didn't respond at first but then pulled open the laptop he had in his hands. After a moment he had opened up a program through the laptop security system that tracked all operations done on it. Within the program was a detailed time sheet as well as surveillance of who logged in to the computer when each program is turned on. “This should be more then enough proof that it wasn't me.”

Kaiba handed the laptop over to the officers who began to document the times on the screen. “You should thank that kid next time you are in school together. If it weren't for him you'd have spent a night or two in jail.”

Seto looked a the man with a sour expression. He knew all too well how close he really had been but to be 'rescued' by the mutt wasn't exactly a dream come true. Now he owed the worthless mongrel. How was he going to get out of this mess?

“I will.” Seto replied curtly. “Now if you'll excuse me I have a company to run.”

The police chief sighed and nodded his head in approval. “Very well...We will keep in touch.”

Shortly after the four cars all drove away, lights off. If the CEO didn't have a headache before it was a full blown migraine now. No amount of pain meds were going to make the rest of this day any easier.

“When is my meeting with the board of directors Helena?”

The receptionist jumped at his voice, unaware of anyone being in the room while another woman walked up from behind her. “It is in 5 minutes Mr. Kaiba. Should I reschedule?”

“No. But tell them I may be a little late.”

The woman nodded as she boarded the elevator next to the CEO, fingers flying on the tablet she held in her hand.

The brunette strode into the meeting as if nothing had happened. “My apologies Gentlemen. This incident has kept the police a little longer than I expected.”

“No worries Mr. Kaiba, the board expected the delay. Have the police caught the criminal yet?”

“No but they are hard at work figuring it out.” Kaiba did his best to sound sincere when he really felt like they hadn't a clue.

“The Board would like to suggest that you take a vacation Mr. Kaiba. We can run things while you are away. This is your senior year of High school correct? Take the time off to do that.”

The Brunette grit his teeth together in an attempt to keep his cool. “I am fine. Thank you for the concern. Now to more important matters. Did the Health United Deal go through?”

“With flying colors Sir. The virtual reality software will be sold to medical colleges around the world to better train surgeons and doctors alike. The company made record profits off of the deal.”

“Good, now lets see if we can pour that back into better products for our company. We are opening a Kaiba Corp Children's Hospital in Domino City next month and everything needs to be perfect. Is there anything else we need to discuss?” All remained silent. “Good, then gentlemen this meeting is over, have a good night.”

Seto waited until everyone left before gathering his things and heading out the door himself. It was dark outside by the time he left the building and drove home.

“Moki I'm home.”

“Brother!” Mokuba ran into the foyer and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist. “Are you ok? I saw the news.”

“Yes Mokuba I'm fine. Just had to talk to the police.”

“Can you stay up and play a game with me?” Mokuba looked up and gave the brunette a pout that would sway the coldest heart.

“I really want to Moki but I'm exhausted. I had a meeting with the board today and I had to convince the chief not to arrest me as a suspect.”

Mokuba's eyes widened with worry and Kaiba cursed himself for mentioning that part. Luckily the young boy didn't linger on it and smiled warmly at his older brother. “No problem big brother. Go to bed I know you’re tired.”

“You’re the best little brother in the world. I promise I’ll play a game with you tomorrow.”

“Ok! Night night Seto.”

“Night Mokuba.”

The CEO watched his little brother skip into the living room to play a video game. Seto laughed and shook his head as he walked to his bed room. He took off his suit carefully and put on his night clothes before going into the bathroom to get a glass of water. A quick glance up into the bathroom mirror and a strange face flashed across the reflective glass. Startled, Seto dropped the cup in the sink and stepped back. After blinking the strange face disappeared replaced by his own frightened reflection. “I need to go to bed...”

Quickly filling the glass Seto walked back into his room. Taking his medicine, he tucked himself into bed and having no trouble this time, fell asleep.


	4. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never refuse cake. (Especially for breakfast)

Chapter 4

 

Joey woke up to a soft rapping at the door. Thankful for the softened knock instead of the banging, he hummed awake. “Thank gramps...that's a much better way to wake up.”

“Ha ha ha, it’s not gramps, Joey, it’s me....we are back.” Yuugi giggled from the doorway to his room in the castle.

The blonde opened his eyes and looked around the luxurious room. Looking down at himself and the bed he felt the covers to make sure they were there.

Yuugi laughed again as he leaned on the door frame. “It's real Joey.”

“I...I know...” He whispered as he tried to run his fingers through his mop of blonde hair.

“Well the servants told me that breakfast is ready and the queen is waiting to speak with us so...we should probably head down. Hurry up and get dressed Joey.” Yuugi smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“What have we gotten ourselves into...” Joey whispered to the empty room as he hopped out of bed to find his clothes.

They weren't on the floor in a pile like he left them. He looked around the floor before deciding to look into the Armour where he found his night clothes. Opening it he found many other light blue outfits. Some dresses others suits, shorts, pants, shirts, and other clothes that even he thought would belong to an “Alice.” All of the clothes looked incredibly expensive, and despite the nagging feeling that he really didn't need such fancy clothes, Joey couldn't help but find but take advantage of a good situation. Rummaging through the Armour, the blonde found a pair of fitted sky blue slacks and a button down collared shirt.H e promptly rolled up the sleeves and kept the top two buttons undone, no need to look too fancy. When Joey tried to find a mirror in the spacious room to check and make sure he looked ok, the blonde found there weren't any.

“Wonderland without mirrors, this is new.” He mumbled to himself before giving up and leaving the room.

Yuugi stood in the hallway looking down towards Yami and Atem's room with concern and disappointment. “Whats up Yuug?”

“Hmm? Oh I knocked on the door to wake them up but no one answered...I guess they are already at breakfast.” Yuugi turned to face his friend with a kind smile. “You look nice Joey.”

“Thanks...You look the same...” Joey suddenly felt overdressed.

“Yeah...every time I tried to change into something else I got this panicked feeling...so I gave up and just slept in this.” Yuugi laughed looking down at himself. “It's gonna take me a while to get used to this.”

“Don't ever get used to it, Yuugi. That would mean the madness has taken over you too.” A baritone voice called from behind the pair, startling them both.

“Yami, I thought you were at breakfast?” Yuugi smiled warmly towards their friend.

“The queen wanted to make sure you knew where to go.”

“What about Ryou? Is he awake?”

Yuugi shook his head and frowned. “No and I don’t feel comfortable waking him. I don’t know what would happen to him in our world.”

Yami nodded in understanding before giving Joey a smug grin. “I’ll have one of the cards send for him when he wakes. Come on, I'm sure you are hungry, Right Joey?”

Yami's smug look made Joey laugh. “You got me. I'm starving.”

“This way.” Yami chuckled as Yuugi and Joey followed him down the hall and down the stone staircase.

On the main floor joey saw more of the people with numbers and spades carved into them. “They are called Cards. They are slaves and servants, the higher the number the higher their rank within themselves. Except for the ace...ya know, I've never seen an ace before.”

“Are the Ace's supposed to be special?” Yuugi inquired as they drew closer to the dining hall doors.

“I’m not sure...You'll have to ask the Queen or Atem that question. I'm still getting the hang of this myself.” Yami directed his attention to the dining hall doors and pushed them open.

“Good morning Kitten and The Alice. Where is my beautiful White Rabbit?”

Yuugi laughed at the names while Joey grit his teeth together. “Ryou is sleeping still, I guess he's still awake in our world.”

“Hmmmm then it would be best not to wake him. Please eat with me.” The queen gestured towards the chairs to each side of her, from where she sat at the head of the table.

Joey walked to the left side of the table while Yuugi and Yami went the other way. Yami pulled the chair, closest to the queen, out for Yuugi to sit down and then sat next to him. Joey sat across the table from them. The queen snapped her fingers and two cards came into the room carrying trays of...cakes? Joey paid attention to the numbers this time. They had low numbers, a three and a four placed breakfast and tea cup shaped cakes in front of them before bowing to leave.

“Is there anything else we can get for you My Queen?” The man with a four inscribed into his chest stood next to the queen with a warm smile as he looked at her.

“Oh Four, I don't think you could possibly please me more.” the queen smiled in bliss back at the man. “This palace has never seen a better cook or a better assistant.”

The woman with a three on her back smiled proudly at Four and the queen. “You are too kind your highness.”

“Run along love birds. I expect an incredible feast for my brother this afternoon.” Both cards bowed and left the room smiling to each other.

“When are you going to release them?” Yami asked before taking a bite of a cake shaped like biscuits and gravy.

“I can’t release them. They are permanently cards now. The best I can do for them is keep there here where they are safe.” The queen glanced at Yami making sure he was satisfied with her response before she continued. “And speaking of keeping people to make sure they are safe, Kitten you will need to remain here as well.”

Yuugi stopped eating to look between Yami and the queen. “Why?”

“I sent Atem and Yami out to capture the Hatter but I full well intended them to kill the Cheshire cat. That creature is pure evil and must be stopped. You however are nothing of the sort. Unfortunately the people of this world won’t see it that way. All Cheshire cats are a threat and are treated as such. Unless specifically asked by my self or the Red King you are not to leave these walls.” Yuugi nodded in understanding as he continued to eat, not phased by the order. “Joey on the other hand will not be able to stay.”

“What? Why not?” Joey questioned, becoming defensive.

“You are The Alice. You are our champion, the one to defeat the Cheshire cat and the Mad Hatter. You are the only one that can stop the game.”

“You talked about that yesterday...about it being a game. Can you explain?” Yuugi decided it was best to steer the questions since Joey was easily riled.  
The queen took a breath before looking up towards the doors to the dining hall. “Well good morning sleepy head. I'm glad you could join us. Please sit next to The Alice, this involves you too.”

Joey watched Ryou walk over to the chair and sit next to him. Just like the day before Ryou wore red and white, but this time he looked even more formal. He wore a white waist coat as well as his other clothes from the day before.

“Sorry guys....I had a call from my dad in London, so it took a while for me to do my homework.” Ryou smiled sheepishly as he looked at the queen.

“London, I did love seeing it when I was younger...It would be nice to see it again.” She mused, folding her hands under her chin as she rest her elbows on the table. Soon after Three was back to pick up her plate and set a new one before Ryou and Joey.

Joey blushed as Yuugi shook his head at him. “What? I'm hungry... and this cake is delicious.”

“Thank you Sir Alice.” Three whispered in his ear as she pulled away to leave the dining room, causing the blonde to blush more.

“To answer your question Kitten, my brother, The White King, Atem and I have discussed this place at length years ago. The prophecy isn't a prophecy but a way of ending the game. An outcome for all to exit the game and return to your word or whatever world they are brought out of.”

“There are more worlds?” Ryou's eyes widened in surprise.

“Mhmm, although I think this game is just our world.” The queen lifted her tea cup to her lips and took a sip. “At least that's where the Cheshire cat has been bringing souls from.”

“This game? Its been played before?” Yuugi no longer had an interest in food and it showed by his hand still holding a piece of cake not far from his mouth.

“The creature known as the Cheshire cat collects people from other worlds to play the game. After the game is over, he stays behind in this world and creates a new game. Over and over again. But this time we have a plan to kill the creature so no one has to be subjected to this ever again.”

“So its like one of Kaiba's virtual reality games.” Joey stated with a mouth full of cake.

Yuugi noticed the darkening of the queen’s eyes as she stiffened at the name. “Yeah Joey, it sounds like it.”

“Do not mention that cold hearted, sadistic bastard's name in my presence Alice.” Joey had been easily angered at being called that before but this time he felt bad for being the one to anger her. The blonde was at a loss for words at first, yeah Kaiba can be a bit much and it was true that he was a cold hearted bastard. But the deep hatred in her voice that shook Joey's very soul was above and beyond what he felt Seto deserved. What had he done to piss her off?

“I'm sorry...I didn't know you knew him.”

“I guess Yuugi's theory was wrong...” Ryou whispered for only Joey to hear while Yuugi mouthed an apology to the blonde.

The queen seemed oblivious to the boys' reactions and continued. “But yes...Although the big difference between virtual reality and this world is that they tend to spill together.”

“Huh?”

“Well, Sir Alice, virtual reality games are played at no expense to the player. In this world many of the things that happen actually affect your mind or body depending on the case. Example being: If you get into a battle here you will be sore and feel pain where you were hurt in your world, although you will see nothing. Same goes for more romantic excursions, you will feel the effects but not see them. It’s a really good way to think you are going crazy.”

She was right. Waking up everyday, being the only one to dream this and feeling it well into the day. Joey could see that being a huge problem, luckily for him, Yuugi and Ryou were in this too. “The other things that you need to watch for is what you eat and drink. Like, the tea you’re drinking.”

Everyone stared at their food and drink as if it was poison, causing the queen and Yami to laugh. “No no no its not poisoned or drugged or anything, this tea is meant to help you think and recall things. Mint tea with white cake...mmmmm. Other teas help to relax you, much like wine or hallucinate like on opium. You can tell by a subtle lavender flavoring that you are drinking a tea that will almost instantly put you to sleep. Rose tea acts as a powerful aphrodisiac and is literally made with the blood of the roses. So be careful what you eat and drink.”

“Well thanks for the warning after we eat breakfast.” Joey snapped making the queen laugh again.

“I would have said nothing about it at all if I didn't feel you needed to know. This cake and tea is made to better your abilities, not diminish them. I have no need to harm any of you. The point I'm trying to make is that this place is filled with danger and insanity. Most Alice's mistake it for a beautiful paradise and before they know it they are trapped in their own madness and can never leave to live a normal life again.” The queen looked at Joey with a sudden solemnness. “The goal of the game is to either fight your way out by killing the Red King and then challenging the Cheshire cat with the power of the Red King. Or you can convince the Red King to challenge the Cheshire cat alongside you and leave together. Which, by the way, has never been done in the history of this dimension. The Red King or Queen is so mad with their lust for blood and power that The Alice is powerless to change their mind. Most of the time they are even perceived in this place as the bad guy for the hero to eliminate. This time however, the Cheshire cat made a mistake.”

“Yes and now we fear he will try to correct that mistake.” Yami added with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yes and that is why we are hunting the Hatter. As long as the Red King remains...reasonable, and the White Queen remains good, there is still hope to end the game, permanently. My brother and I have done everything we can to remain that way until the right Alice arrives.”

“And you think that's me?”

“I KNOW its you. My heart doesn't lie.” The queen glared at Yami and he scoffed.

“Your heart stopped beating years ago. And I don't appreciate you lying to my friend right in front of me.”

“I haven't lied about anything, he has to figure this out for himself.”

“You told him he just has to convince the Red King to kill the Cheshire cat. That doesn't seem like a “figure it out on your own” thing to me. You forgot to mention that the Cheshire cat can only be killed by using the heart of the Red King. Effectively killing the king's sanity and any shred of good in him; making him stay here forever while the Alice can leave. There are only two people in life, death, or any dimension existing that could convince me to do that willingly, and that is Yuugi and Atem. We don't really even know how he's supposed to use it but we do know it will destroy the heart.  Joey doesn't have to convince him to do the right thing, he more or less has to make the Red King fall in love with him. That's a whole 'nother can of worms, not to mention all the other shit that goes on here. And even if he succeeds, he would have to leave him here to go into his own world after all of that.” Yami stood, becoming more livid by the second. “You’re asking for something impossible!”

“Are you telling me to give up?” Her voice murderous as she whispered through clenched teeth.

“No, I'm asking you to stop being...Damn it...I want you to be straightforward with them. You are supposed to help them.”

“I, as the White Queen, am supposed to encourage, protect, heal and empower them. Not dictate their paths.” The queen stood slowly staring Yami down with darkened eyes. “If you want me to be straightforward with them, tell them everything, they will be mad before they even leave this table. I was never meant to be the one to do this Yami! The White King is DEAD! I will do EVERYTHING I can to honor his memory and fulfill his dreams. I'm doing my best!”  
The entire room fell silent. Joey wasn't sure what to focus on first: the fight the queen was having with Yami, the fact that he was supposed to get a murderer to fall in love with him and then leave him in the end, or that Yami may or may not have admitted he was in love with Yuugi...he didn't miss that detail. Yuugi and Ryou seemed equally stunned and uncomfortable.

“I'll figure it out Yami...you don't need to worry about me.” Joey spoke softly so as to get his friends attention.

Yami sighed, defeated as the queen returned her attention to the blonde. “Come walk with me Joey. Your friends need to get ready for the feast tonight.”

The queen stood and began to walk out of the dining room. Joey stood as well and nodded a solemn goodbye to his friends. They smiled weakly in return as they watched him walk away.While Yami continued to stare at the doorway in deep thought, Yuugi stood quietly and winked at Ryou. The white rabbit smiled and stood as well. “I'm going to see if there is anything I can do to help Four and Three for the feast.”

“OK Ryou, I’ll see you later.” Yuugi smiled as his friend quickly bounced out of the room trying not to draw attention.

Yuugi's attention returned to Yami, who was still staring at the doorway. “There is a reason you don’t think this is going to work...and it has nothing to do with it being impossible.”

Yami side glanced at Yuugi's beaming face. He couldn't help but laugh, his Aibou had him all figured out. “What makes you say that?”

“Because if it was that she was withholding information you would have just told us when she left the room. You wanted HER to tell us that this isn't going to work and I want to know why.”

“Aibou....it's hard to explain...” Luckily for Yami, he didn’t need to.

The dining room doors opened to reveal a very disgruntled Atem. “Well I hope you two have had a better morning than me...”

“The king in a bad mood again?'

Atem mauled the idea over before reluctantly answering. “Yes and no. He’s in a fucking weird mood...I've never seen him like this.”

“Just Perfect.” Yami grumbled rolling his eyes.

Yuugi watched the brothers interact fondly, but Yami still hadn't answered him. “You aren't getting out of it that easy Yami...”

“Ha ha ha what did you do?” The Egyptian eyed his brother skeptically.

“The Queen...Joey...Ya know what... The King's here its time you met him. That will explain everything.” Yami grabbed Yuugi's hand and followed Atem out of the room.

The twins lead him to the kitchen, which, he immediately recalled, Ryou went to. As they walked through the doors, Yuugi felt faint. Yami was right; this was not going to work.

\------- 

Joey and the Queen walked into the courtyard. He took a deep breath of the warm outside air as he looked around at the strange plants. Several of them he could have sworn were human. The White Queen leaned down and smelled the hair on one of the human like plants. “Roses smell so wonderful, Black roses are my favorite.”

She straightened and looked at Joey with a warm familiar smile. “Is my smile familiar to you Pup?”

“Smile, face...eyes....” The blonde's face flushed red, suddenly very embarrassed.

The queen's smile grew at first, but then quickly vanished. Her face twisted in anguish as she placed her hand on her heart. “Arrgh...”

As she sank to her knees Joey held on to her to steady her. “Whats wrong? Are you OK?”

She couldn’t respond at first, but soon nodded her head. “Yes Joey...I’ll be alright. This heart...isn’t as strong as it used to be...”

Joey made sure she was comfortable on the soft grass before sitting next to her. “Is there anything I can do?”

“You are already doing plenty, Puppy.”

“Why do you keep calling me that? You sound just like....” He was going to say Kaiba, but luckily he caught himself.

“It fits you.” She looked into his eyes with a wicked smile. “Or I can keep calling you Alice...If you prefer?”

“Nope...Puppy is fine...” Joey grumbled causing the queen to laugh. “What should I call you? Queen? Your highness or something like that?”

“My name is Juria. Queen of light as the White King used to tell me.”

“You really loved this guy...” Juria smiled and leaned in, kissing Joey softly on the lips.

“I really love him yes. That's how I know this will work. I remember this feeling...” The queen whispered, her lips still brushing against the shocked teen's.  
She pulled away, her blue eyes full of despair. “You should go get ready for the feast Joey, the King of Hearts has arrived.”

Joey didn’t know what to feel or think at that moment so instead he just nodded and stood. “A-are you sure you’re gonna be ok?”

“Yes Pup...I promise.”

He never would admit it, but he was starting to like her calling him that. She spoke it with such love and fondness that it seemed completely different from the way Kaiba said it. Why can’t he be civil like that? The blonde sulked all the way to his room and shut the door behind him. Walking over to the bed Joey plopped down on it with a groan. “Why is everything always so damn complicated?”


	5. Taffy and Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Stare Too Long.

Chapter 5

 

Yuugi found himself staring at two people he thought he would never see in wonderland. One in particular he had hoped he would never see again.

“Little Yuugi...my my. You've grown since we have last met.” A sinister voice matched with a familiar sinister face.

“Marik...I thought you were dead.” Yuugi practically growled causing Atem to snicker and Yami to raise a delicate brow.

Marik was dressed like a king, more specifically, the King of Clubs. Yuugi felt like he should have expected the lunatic to be in Wonderland, what surprised him more was who he was there with. Serenity stood very close to the King of Hearts, with a thick red and black collar, decorated with hearts. Her eyes were covered in bandages, just like when he had first met her. Her clothes were interesting as well, she looked out of character to the normally chaste younger girl he knew; wearing very scantily clad scaly armor. Armor being an operative word, considering there was no way it would help or save her life from an attack.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again too.” Marik laughed.

“Quit pestering him your highness. He is a Cheshire cat, I wouldn't mess with him.” Serenity's angelic voice sang, filling the kitchen.

“Yuugi?”

Yuugi stared, eyes wide, as the tallest of the three turned around. “Kaiba?!”

The King of Hearts stared at Yuugi, shocked and quickly turned his attention between Atem and Yami. Atem growled as he crossed his arms over his chest, much like Yami had done at breakfast. “Dont look at us like that Seto, we didn't bring him here.” 

Yuugi couldn't look away from Kaiba, for a couple reasons. Mostly from shock that his guess was right after being so sure it wasn't him. The other reason...Kaiba looked amazing. His hair was a little longer and framed his face perfectly. The red and white robe that draped off of his shoulders, hugged his back accenting his shoulder blades. The robe opened to reveal Kaiba's muscular chest, defined torso, and the low rise of his tight black pants being held up by a black, heart studded belt. What caught Yuugi's attention most though, was Kaiba's eyes. After years of playing Duel Monsters with the teen, he realized Kaiba revealed how he's feeling with his eyes. And he was happy?! Death and insanity are all around him and he’s happy?! Yuugi was so busy staring that he almost missed the conversation that was going on around him.

“Good because if you did we would be having a ...grave discussion.” Kaiba didn’t bother looking towards Yuugi since he had a similar reaction when he first ran into Ryou. “Did he come here with you Ryou?”

“Yep, how did you guess?” The white haired teen giggled.

“Heh well...I suppose I should go speak with my sister about this.” Just as Kaiba was about to leave the kitchen he faltered, gripping his chest in pain.

“Kaiba?! What’s wrong?” Yuugi raced forward to help steady the taller teen.

At first he didn't answer, which worried Yuugi. “It's nothing...I need to see my sister.”

Without another word he stood up and walked out of the kitchen, Serenity close behind him. Yuugi stared after them confused. “Wha-what just happened?”

“You were ogling him and didn't hear anything that was going on.” Atem mused as he leaned towards Yuugi's ear to whisper. “Do you look at us like that while we aren't looking?”

Yuugi couldn't have been more embarrassed. “Its ok Yuugi. really, the same thing happened to me when they all walked in here. I think we just aren't used to Kaiba looking or acting like that.”

“Hmm I'll buy that I guess.” Yami murmured, sounding a little hurt. “You both should go get ready for the feast.”

Ryou smiled and waved, grabbing Yuugi by the arm. All he could do was follow.

\------- 

Seto walked out into the courtyard worried for his sister. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on the grass waiting for him. “Are you ok? What was that?”

Juria smiled at her twin brother. “Just your heart getting a reason to beat again.”

Seto shook his head and helped her up to her feet. “I have so much to tell you. My last two days have been a nightmare, I also wanted to make sure you knew about the hospital.”

The White Queen stood and smoothed her dress before taking The King's arm. As she walked with him around the courtyard she listened as he told her about the hospital for children he was building just for her. The conversation took a strange turn however when he mentioned Wonderland.

“Someone from Wonderland is trying to threaten me.”

“What makes you think that?” The queen frowned.

“Someone murdered a man, who looked similar to me, and put his dead body in my office chair. Of all the people in the building I had to find him. Luckily though...The mutt vouched for me. He even surprised me with a suggestion to clear my name and it worked.” Seto's voice was low, still obviously upset but that didn't diminish the happiness he felt telling her about Joey.

“Awww see? I told you he'd come around. But that doesn't tell me that it’s Wonderland related.”

“The man had half a heart, he died of blood loss from getting his heart cut out.”

That struck a nerve with the queen. “Yep...that's someone from wonderland...someone close.”

“Thats what I thought at first but...no one I know of would have access to the real world.”

The queen chewed her lip in thought. “Perhaps it has something to do with The Alice's arrival.”

“There is a new Alice?” The White Queen grinned as she caught the dread in his voice. “Oh relax brother, this one is different.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“This one has honey eyes.” She pressed still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“I hate it when you play games like this.” Seto complained becoming uninterested in the conversation.

“Well lets get to dinner. I have two surprises for you my dear brother, and a dinner I know you will love.”

\------- 

Yuugi stared at the ground as Ryou dragged him up the stairs and into his room. “It's ok Yuugi.”

“No it isn’t didn’t you hear him? I hurt his feelings....I didn't mean to...”

Ryou looked at his friend as he shut the bedroom door. “Yuugi, listen to yourself. If you are that worried about his feelings why don’t you talk to him about it.”

Yuugi immediately looked up at Ryou with horror filled eyes. “NO! I cant do that...what if I misheard him...and he doesn’t like me like that. I can't risk losing him again.”

“The only one here that can't see how he feels about you is you.” Ryou smiled as Yuugi glanced at him. “I'm pretty sure Atem is in love with you too...That is going to be interesting.”

Yuugi's jaw fell in shock at the rabbits perverted insinuation. Ryou laughed and then opened the door. “Get ready for the feast. I'm very excited about it.”

With a big smile Ryou shut the door and left the room, leaving a very dumbfounded Yuugi staring after him. When did shy, quiet Ryou get like that? All he could do was massage his temples in an attempt to rid himself of a growing headache. ‘Poor Joey, he's going to be in for quite the surprise when he sees Kaiba.’ After a quick splash of water on his face and a few minutes to collect his thoughts, Yuugi was ready for the worst or most entertaining dinner of his life. Leaving his room he saw Joey standing in the hallway talking to a jovial Ryou. What was he so happy about?

“Hey guys, are you ready to go?” Yuugi smiled halfheartedly at the two, receiving an equally wary smile from Joey and a knowing wink from Ryou.

“Well if all of you are ready, follow me.” Yami's baritone voice startled Yuugi as they all began to follow him.

The spiky haired teen avoided Yami's gaze, looking at the floor as they made their way to the dining hall. Just before they entered Yami announced them. “My Queen and Kings. The Cheshire cat, White Rabbit and The Alice have arrived for the feast.”

Ryou seemed to know exactly what to do, when he entered he bowed slightly then went and sat next to Serenity. Yuugi, following Ryou’s lead, bowed his head and followed Yami' to sit between him and Atem. Joey on the other hand didn't move; this was what he was afraid of.

\-------

Joey was frozen, paralyzed, where he stood. There was no way he was seeing what his eyes were seeing. Marik, the man that had given him nightmares for years after taking over his mind, was sitting at the table not to far from...his sister?! The blonde had to blink a few times to be sure but it was her. Perhaps the craziest thing he was seeing was Kaiba. Sitting at the head of the dining table. He looked different; a very good kind of different. Suddenly a lot of things started making more sense.

Unfortunately, they were making more sense to Kaiba too because his expression changed from surprise to his version of defeat. The look he had when he was losing to Yuugi in a game and tries desperately to think of a way out of the situation he found himself in. That look pissed him off enough to snap him out of whatever kept him from walking and he stomped over to sit in the only chair available. Which happened to be across the table from Serenity and next to Kaiba.

The White Queen raised a beautifully sculpted brow at the two, as if she had envisioned the meeting to go differently. Yami on the other hand looked at the queen, pleased with himself. No one spoke as they took candy from the elegant serving trays and bowls. Joey didn't look up from his plate, still stewing in his anger that he didn't notice Kaiba's new reaction. Yuugi, on the other hand, did. He noticed Kaiba looked worried and wasn't eating like everyone else. Apparently, the White Queen noticed too.

“Set....you haven't touched the food...Are you alright?”

Kaiba didn't answer at first. Instead he turned to Serenity. “I know you can't see him and he’s pouting over here like someone kicked his dog, so he isn't going to say anything. 'The Alice' is Joey, your brother.”

“What?!” It only took a moment for her to process what The King of Hearts was getting at before she bolted up from her chair and lunged at him from across the table with inhuman speed and agility. “Joey! It is you brother!”

“Good lord Serenity...why can’t you walk around the table like normal people?” Joey croaked out as he tried to catch his breath.

“Oh I'm so sorry...I sometimes just act on instinct...I'm working on it.” Serenity blushed as she stood and helped Joey to his feet. “The Alice huh?”

“Even you know what that means? How did you get here?” Kaiba seemed satisfied enough as he watched the two siblings interact, to eat the candy that Ryou had made just for him. Serenity opened her mouth obviously unsure of what to say but she was interrupted by The Red King.

“Everyone here knows what that means Joey. Didn't my sister explain it to you? Or were you too busy staring at her to hear anything she said?.” His tone was mocking and Joey fell right for it.

“Look here, you stuck up ass hole, I don't need you patronizing me here too.”

“Then don't ask stupid questions.”

“Are you two always like this?” Juria watched them, amused, as they turned to look at her. “You both are absolutely adorable together.”

“Lay off!” Joey scowled as he yelled at the queen only to receive a giggle in response.

“Its very disrespectful to yell at a Queen.” Kaiba stated matter-of-factly.

Joey turned to yell at the King further only to realize Kaiba no longer wished to argue. “What was the point of that?”

“To see if you've changed.” The Red King looked away from Joey and grabbed a few caramel candies as if nothing had happened. “And you haven't.”

“Joey please calm down, things are different here; I'm different, Seto is different.” Serenity pleaded as she took hold of Joey's sleeve.

Joey's frown deepened at the mention of Kaiba's first name. His little sister and that bastard were on a first name basis since when?

“You are still my little sis and Kaiba can never change!”

Joey was angry and not thinking. The name just slipped out. Suddenly two blurs appeared in front of him with a loud clang of metal. The Red King stood in front of Joey, his left arm outstretched to keep the blonde behind him. Juria stood across from Seto, sword drawn and resting forcefully against his sword. What was going on?! Where did these swords come from?

“Calm down Juria...He meant nothing by the name, it is mine after all. I insist everyone call me by it.” Kaiba's voice was calm and soothing, much like how he spoke to Mokuba.

“Why would you want to be called by that monster's name?” She screeched.

Joey and Seto flinched but for completely different reasons. Joey's ears hurt from the sound, Seto felt backed into a corner. “If I'm going to act like him, take his place, I need to use his name.”

Atem and Serenity took that as their queue to withdraw their swords. Not that Joey had a clue how or when they loosed them in the first place. The blonde looked at Seto as he stood up straight and walked back to his chair at the table, Juria doing the same. Joey was about to argue when he received a sharp disapproving glare from Atem. Sighing in defeat, he returned to his own seat next to Kaiba.

“Well now that that happened and is over with...” Ryou broke the silence in an attempt to change the subject.

“I helped Four make the taffy. Did you try it Seto?”

The Red King smiled genuinely as he ate some of the taffy on his plate. The look on his face made Joey laugh. “Whats so funny Alice?”

“Asshole.” Joey snickered under his breath. “You never look like you enjoy anything. I guess I'm just not used to it.”

“Haven't you tried it? Its delicious.” The King of Hearts gave him a disbelieving look before he continued to eat the taffy as if it were his favorite food.

“Thank you Seto, I'm glad you like my Taffy.” Ryou was beaming at the compliment. “I can make it for you all the time while I'm staying at the Heart's castle.”

“You're coming back with us?” The Red King asked with excitement.

“He he he, well you told me that Serenity ate your last white rabbit so I figured that Ryou would be a good replacement. Also, Atem caught the March Hare...We thought it best that the white rabbit not be here to...tempt him.” The White Queen winked to further solidify her insinuation.

Seto couldn't have looked happier as he mock glared at Serenity. “Don't eat this one, I don't care if he’s late or not. Speaking of being late...” The King reached into his robe and pulled out a golden pocket watch. With the grace of a royal, he handed the trinket to Ryou. “Now we have nothing to worry about.”

“You ate someone?” Joey eyed his sister suspiciously.

“What? He was always running late and making me wait.” Serenity shrugged her shoulders as if it were a natural reaction.

“Serenity is a Jabberwocky, or for your purposes Joey, a dragon. Her eyes have the power to burn anything they look at, thus the bandages.” Seto smiled fondly at the young woman.

“I dont have to wear them all the time just when I'm inside places. I'm used to it.” Serenity smiled.

“The King of Hearts is the only one, out of the four of us royals, who has a Dragon. Lucky bastard.” Marik chuckled darkly before he suggested an alternative to Ryou's placement. “Maybe after a little 'incentive' that sick fuck might be more talkative. We need to know where the hatter is.”

Marik's wicked grin that made Ryou pale in fear.

“Don't be ridiculous, Juria and I will take care of loosening his tongue. Right my Queen?” Atem purred. Joey got the distinct impression he wasn't referring to anything pleasant.

“I am also sending Yami, Atem and Joey back with you. Ryou and Serenity will be leaving tonight and Joey and Yami will accompany you home after the party.”

Joey and The Red King's eyes met for a brief moment before Seto looked at Yuugi. “Are you coming to the party?”

Before Yuugi could swallow his bite of caramel Yami answered for him. “Yuugi, Atem and I wont be there this time.”

“Oh? Have other plans do you?” The Red King's voice seemed serious despite the playful glint in his sapphire eyes. Joey caught on immediately.

“Yes, Yuugi is going to be staying at the castle for the time being so he needs to know his way around.” Atem explained.

If Joey didn't know any better that sounded plausible. Yuugi seemed to not know whether to be excited or disappointed about not going to the party. The blonde started to feel a little nervous. His friends weren't going which means he would be around Juria and Seto. This could be interesting. The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Joey managed to sneak several looks at the Red King as he acted, dare he think it, human. He laughed at one of his jokes, thanked Ryou several times for the delicious taffy, and never insulted him once. Marik went to the party early to 'scope it out' as he put it. Serenity and Ryou leaving was tougher then Joey expected. He really missed his sister but knew he would see her again soon. Yami and Atem said a quick goodbye before ushering Yuugi out of the dining room leaving Juria and Seto with Joey.

“Ok boys there are ground rules. You MUST drink the tea and you must drink A LOT of it.” The Queen said as she stood up from the table.

“Drink the tea? Is it a tea party?” Joey's naivete made the Red King and White Queen laugh.

“Oh no, it is a real party but there will be Roses there. That's the reason for the tea.” Seto stood and helped pull back Joey's chair so he could stand.

“Roses?”

“Ahhh yes, Roses; the Sirens of Wonderland. They lure you in with their attractive sent, making you sleep with them. Then when you’re in a stupor they eat you.”

“And the tea does what?”

Seto shook his head with an impatient sigh. “Just drink the tea and stop asking questions.”

The White Queen handed Joey and Seto each a porcelain tea cup and they left the castle. They walked down to the small town at the base of the castle walls. upon entering, Joey couldn't believe what he was seeing; there was music, tons of people dancing and drinking. He and Seto walked by one of the 'Roses' and he immediately understood the need for the tea. Damn did she look and smell good. The White Queen stopped at a fountain near the party and dipped her tea cup in. Seto and Joey did the same.

“Ok boys I'll let you two have fun. Meet you back at the castle.” Juria gulped down the tea and with a wink, ran off into the crowd of dancing creatures.

Joey smiled as he looked after her before turning to catch Seto staring at him. “What? Did I do something stupid?”

Although Joey meant it playfully Seto didn't seem to take it that way. He frowned at the blonde before answering. “You didn't do anything stupid. I...just...”

Was The Seto Kaiba nervous? Around him? Impossible. “Oooo I like this song. Come on Seto.”

He swallowed the whole cup of tea in one swig and waited impatiently for Seto to do the same. Joey grabbed the King's hand and pulled him into the crowd. It wasn't until he was up really close to the Roses for a while that he started to notice things getting fuzzy.“Joey are you ok? Maybe you should sit down.”

The King lead Joey out of the party and got him a new cup of tea. They sat on a random sofa near a stream that ran along the outskirts of the town. Joey recognized the feeling of fuzziness that swept over him, he was drunk. “Why is there a random sofa here? Is there other random shit littered around wonderland or is this just special cause of the party?”

Judging by how slow Seto was responding, he probably was too. “Mmm...well...If it’s crazy it probably happens here. Example: random sofa....Random comfortable sofa.”

Joey couldn't help but laugh at the King's drunken response. “Agreed, random comfy sofa.”

They both sat in silence for a moment before Seto sighed. “Is it that unbearable to be around me?”

That took Joey by surprise. What happened to laughing about random sofas? “I never said it was unbearable to be around you. Who told you that?”

“You have on many occasions.”

“That wasn't here....” Joey blinked a few times trying to concentrate and suddenly feeling thirsty. “Why are you suddenly ok with spending even a fraction of a second with me?”

Joey squinted as he looked at the King’s face. He thought maybe he saw Seto blush but quickly dismissed it as a side effect of the tea.

“I have always loved spending time with you Joey.” When Joey gave Seto a confused look, he elaborated. “It's hard to feel happiness and joy when you have part of your soul missing. If you asked me in the real world for my reasoning for being a 'cold hearted bastard', as you so sweetly put it yesterday, I would tell you it is because I can’t afford to have friends or family. and keeping Moki is hard enough as it is. I don't want it to destroy anyone else's lives. But the truth is I have a hard time feeling happiness with Moki too. It's like I only have a certain amount of happiness and when it’s used up, its gone for the rest of the day. So naturally I try to use it only on Moki.”

Seto turned to face Joey, an unfamiliar glimmer in his eyes taking Joey's breath away. “If I had my way I'd spend every day and night this close to you. Now that you’re here, I can.”

Before he had a chance to react, Seto took the blonde's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his. A combination of fireworks and red flags went off in Joey’s head but he was too overwhelmed to deal with it; he just went along for the ride.

\------- 

Yuugi followed Atem down the hall, hearing Yami walking behind him. Both had been acting strange since they left the dining room. “So where are we going first?” Yuugi asked innocently.

“This way kitten.” Atem said softly.

Yuugi smiled and decided to press further. “That's not an answer and I have already been up here.”

“You haven't been in here, Aibou.” Yami walked closer to Yuugi so he could see his arm as he pointed towards the door to their room.

The teen began to feel anxious as they stopped in front of the door. He watched Atem whisper something to the door knob and a small click sound resounded in the hall. The door opened on its own to allow them inside. Once Yuugi got a good look at the room his jaw dropped. “Wow....Its beautiful in here. Where did you get these things? This doesn't look like anything I've seen in Wonderland.”

“We got it when he raided the Caterpillar's lair, He had very nice tastes. Don't you agree?” Yami said proudly, looking around with Yuugi.

Atem walked straight over to a bunch of pillows arranged strategically around a large glass bottle with several hoses coming out of it. Yami placed his hand on the small of Yuugi's back, urging him forward to sit next to Atem. The Egyptian teen put one of the hoses in his mouth inhaling deeply before breathing out thick smoke. Yuugi could only watch in fascination as he recalled several things about the Alice in wonderland books they discussed in school. One of them being opium use...which he had a feeling he was witnessing right now. The amethyst eyed teen didn't notice Yami sit on the other side of him as he stared at Atem. The Egyptian was incredibly handsome, his dark eyes unfocused as he stared into the room. Etching a map of every feature of Atem's striking face permanently into his mind, Yuugi watched as the once Pharaoh turn his attention on him.

“Does this bother you Kitten?” Atem's voice had a certain husky quality to it. Probably from the smoke that was in his lungs but that didn't matter. Yuugi was quickly becoming addicted to the sound.

“No, not at all.”

The warmth of Yami's chest against his back and side as he lay against Yuugi only intensified the haze that clouded his mind. The embodied spirit rested his chin on Yuugi's shoulder and he hummed in contentment. Unfortunately the realization that the two men in the room weren't the one spirit Yuugi had fallen in love with years ago caused him to stiffen at the contact. They were him separated into two individuals who held completely different personalities. Yami had been the one to recognize him at first, the one to comfort him the first night he stayed in the castle but here he was ogling Atem. Not to mention his relationship with Tea. He had no idea what to do as he lowered his head, ashamed.

Yami realized what was happening and sighed, still resting against the teen. “I'm not inside of your mind anymore Yuugi. I can't read your thoughts...What’s wrong?”

Yuugi remained silent as he tried to put his thoughts into words. “I don't know either of you....I mean... I know you, but you're so different. There is two of you...I only know one. Could you imagine discovering that there are actually two of me? I don't know how to act around either of you.”

Yami lifted his head from Yuugi's shoulder and whispered in his ear. “I can imagine that being confusing...”

When the teen looked back up at Atem it was apparent that he was not listening to the conversation. “Oh sorry, were you not wanting me to imagine two of you?”

Atem grinned wickedly making Yuugi blush. “Now you’re just being unfair Yuugi. Its going to be hard to have a civil conversation with you imagining two of you blushing like that.”

Yami had leaned into Yuugi's view at some point, attempting to glare at his brother but only managing a 'I completely agree but we are supposed to be talking' look. Atem shifted so that he was leaning on his side, fully facing Yuugi and his brother “Besides Yuugi...We both know you very well.”

When Yuugi still didn't seem convinced Atem elaborated. Taking another long drag before speaking again, Atem closed his eyes. “Ironically, Yami was the one the puzzle chose to help you defeat Zork when it was me who did in Egypt. All that time however, most of my soul remained inside of the puzzle fueling its power. You may never have seen me but I saw you. I have been here for five thousand years Yuugi. All of those years only a part of me was here. My life has been...horrific. My existence in the puzzle, not knowing my brother was even there, was empty.” Yami shivered, recalling the experience as he moved closer to Yuugi. “Only recently, the last decade or so, has my life here been bearable. I foolishly picked a fight with Juria and Seto when they first arrived in wonderland. The Queen of Hearts paid me to kill the White king like every queen or king of hearts did over the years. This time they stopped me and captured me and convinced me to join them against the Queen of Hearts. I was there when Juria and the King were to be married, I was there when he disappeared and I was here when everything was falling apart. Just when I didn’t think I could do this anymore you let us go. You put my soul back together and brought me my brother. For as much as you thought Yami was your savior, you were mine.”

Atem set the pipe down so that he could gently caress the side of Yuugi's face. “I know what you thought and felt what you felt, more so then my brother. I would even argue I know you better then him. I vividly remember, to this day, how you felt and what you were thinking when you let Yami go.”

Yuugi couldn't stop all of the memories and all of the sadness from rushing back. Atem leaned in closer to rest his forehead against the teen's. “You thought you had to be stronger for him. You thought that the only thing in the world that mattered was him being happy. You thought that letting him go would make him happy. All of those things Yami would know or guess....but what he doesn't know is what you felt. You felt like you were watching part of your soul walk away. You felt like you were dying. You felt happy because he was happy and you felt your heart being ripped apart because you were in love with him, and you knew you couldn't keep him.” Tears ran down Yuugi's soft pale cheeks as Atem whispered to him.

Yami had wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist, burying his face in the crook of Yuugi's neck. “But what YOU don't know, Aibou, is we know how you felt. We both felt that same way as we walked away from you. I was so sure that you wanted me to leave, that you didn't share my feelings Yuugi. Even when you arrived here I still didn't believe it.”

“I understand your reservations Yuugi, but believe me when I say that NO ONE in existence, this dimension or any other, loves you more than we do. I know you don't know me as well as Yami but I promise if you give me the chance I can make you love me just as much.”

Yuugi couldn't speak, not that he would have known what to say even if he could. Instead he held onto Yami's arms around his waist and closed the distance between Atem and himself in an earth shattering kiss.


	6. Black Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Drink Too Much Tea.

Chapter 6

 

Joey was mad. No, Joey was LIVID, as he walked to school. Yuugi, Tea, Ryou and Tristan all called after him to slow down but he couldn't. Memories of the party kept replaying in his head, all ending with Kaiba kissing him. Which would have been fine but Joey had a feeling that the kiss wasn't the last thing that happened. The last thing he remembered was feeling like something was off about what Kaiba had said. Something about having half of a soul. He really wished he knew what the King had meant by that.

He entered the school, not paying attention to anything around him until he ran face first into...Kaiba. Joey was so surprised that he lost his balance and started to fall backwards. Just as the blonde started to panic, Kaiba quickly grabbed his shirt keeping him from falling.

Joey blinked and suddenly he was back in wonderland with Kaiba kissing him passionately. The King broke the kiss to lay small, chaste kisses along Joey's jaw. “I'm really thirsty...”

Seto chuckled before placing a final kiss on the blonde's bottom lip. “Lets get up then. I have some people here that I would like you to meet if you are feeling up to it.”

Joey nodded and watched Seto get up from the sofa. He brushed his hair from his face before reaching down and grabbing Joey's shirt to pull him up. As Joey blinked again he saw Kaiba glaring at him.

“I'm really not in the mood to deal with your shit today Wheeler.” Kaiba snarled before pushing him back and walking away.

Joey caught his balance but was now successfully out of breath and very dazed. What just happened?

“JOEY! We've been calling for you.” Ryou huffed as they group finally caught up to him.

“Joey are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost?” Yuugi breathed, concerned for his friend.

“Yeah... No, I'm fine Yuug...” The blonde managed to piece together a somewhat coherent response given what just happened, he was proud of himself.

The bell rang and Joey managed to figure out where his first hour class was. Joey sat down and avoided looking at Kaiba and waited for class to be over.

Joey leaned on his desk and massaged his forehead as the teacher rambled about some useless shit he didn’t care about. Just as he was about to fall asleep from boredom he felt something small tap his hands. Straightening up he saw a note on his desk. Judging by the pretty hand writing it had to be from Ryou. “Whats going on with you? Did you get into a fight with Kaiba at the party?”

Joey sighed, if Ryou only knew. Scribbling on the note he handed it back to Ryou making sure the teacher didn’t see him. “I drank too much...and I blacked out but now I’m having crazy flashbacks. They feel so real, like they are actually happening.”

Ryou frowned at the note waiting a while before writing a response.

“Please be careful. We are still new to this. I don’t know how memories will affect things here.” Joey took that to mean avoid everyone and everything. He could do that.

 -------

As soon as the bell rang for lunch Joey was off like a shot to the cafeteria. No Kaiba sightings...so far so good. “What's wrong, Mutt? Did you finally figure out the school cafeteria doesn't sell puppy chow?”  
Joey whirled around, fists ready to swing.

He was met with a taunting grin from The Red King. “Were you jealous? Is that why you’re pouting?”

“I'm not fucking pouting. Leave me the hell alone.” Joey pushed Seto's advances away effectively making himself lose his balance instead of moving the other.

“You're going to hurt yourself puppy...”

“Don't call me that!” The blonde screamed as he pushed past the king, and stormed up to the castle.

“As much as I love to watch your temper burn...” Seto mused in a husky voice as he grabbed hold of Joey's arm in painfully tight grip. “You need to calm down. I don't understand why it would matter to you what I do with whomever I want. You hate my guts remember? The only reason you let me kiss you earlier was because you felt sorry for me.”

Joey's temper flared again as he ripped his arm out of Seto's grip. Pulling back the now freed arm, he swung as hard as he could at the Kings jaw.

Joey lowered his arm and saw that he had actually hit Kaiba in the jaw instead. For a brief moment Joey panicked, which turned out to be a bad idea. The second of hesitation gave Kaiba just enough time to grab him by his hair and punch him hard in the stomach. Soon an all out brawl broke out between them, only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms holding Joey from behind. He tried to break free only to see that the brunette was being held back by Yuugi. If this had been any other day he would have given Yuugi shit for glaring at Kaiba just like Atem used to.

“Thank you Mr. Mouto, Mr. Taylor.” Principle Morrin then turned his attention to Joey and Kaiba. “Both of you in my office NOW!”

\-------

Yuugi watched the two teens limping as they quietly followed the principle out of sight. Kaiba and Joey had gotten into some pretty big fights, but today they were actually trying to kill each other. Who knows how long they had been fighting before he noticed Joey wasn't there. What happened at that party? Or did Kaiba start this fight? No...Kaiba never starts the fights.

“Wow...they both looked like shit...”Tristan muttered.

“Yeah...they were trying to kill each other...its finally happened; they've both gone crazy...” Tea shook her head as she walked over to Yuugi.

“I wonder if something happened at the party.” Ryou gave Yuugi a sly grin.

“Party? What party? There was a party and I wasn't invited?” Tristan eyed Yuugi and Ryou sternly.

“There isn't any party, Ryou's just causing trouble.”Yuugi quickly responded.

“Heh, my ass! Ryou never causes trouble.” Tristan took a step towards Yuugi challengingly.

“This has something to do with the dream you guys had the other day doesn't it? Are you three still having them?” Tea frowned at Ryou and Yuugi.

“Yes we are still having the dreams, but I don’t think that has anything to do with Joey and Kaiba getting into a fight.” Yuugi tried to be as convincing as possible but Tea knew he was lying.

“Ok Yuugi, if you say so I believe you.” Yuugi didn’t miss the knowing look in her eyes as she said that. Why was she playing along? “Well since Joey is definitely going to be staying after school after that debacle, I was thinking we should go on a date tonight. We haven't gone on a date in a couple weeks.”  
Yuugi smiled at her warmly. “That sounds like a great idea.”

“It’s a date then.” Tea beamed in response.

He watched her bound out of the cafeteria as the bell rang for class. His smiled faded into a worried frown. Muttering under his breath, Yuugi's shoulders slumped. “What am I going to do?”

“You could try telling her the truth.” Ryou suggested.

“It's not that easy Ryou. What happens then if they leave me again?”

Yuugi pressed his lips closed, eyes wide realizing what he had said. He turned slowly to look at Ryou, and was surprised to see his friend wasn't fazed or curious at his statement. “That’s not fair to Tea, or them.”

“I just need time to figure out what’s going on...it’s only been two days. Please don’t say anything.”

Ryou frowned before sighing, unwilling to argue further. “Fine then...but you need to make a decision.”

Yuugi watched the white haired teen walk out of the now empty cafeteria. Great, now he was going to be late for class.

\------- 

Joey sat in the waiting room across for the closed door of Principle Morrin's personal office. He listened as Principle Morris spoke with the parents of some other kid who had accidentally set fire to some lab equipment during a science experiment. Joey remembered the incident and felt a little guilty. If he remembered correctly, he and Tristan had been playing around with that equipment before the kid got a hold of it. Who knows who's fault it really was that it caught fire.

Looking away from the door, Joey caught a glimpse of Kaiba from where he sat two chairs down from him. The blonde felt bad seeing how beat up Kaiba looked. His lip was busted, and blood dripped down his chin and neck. A large black bruise had started to form on his jaw from where Joey had hit him to. The CEO leaned to his left side with his head in his hand, his long fingers covering his eyes as his elbow rested on the arm of the chair. To be fair, Joey was just as beat up. He was pretty sure his wrist was broken. The throbbing in his left eye and the large amount of blood that covered his face and soaked his clothes, told him his nose was probably broken too.

“Admiring your handy work, Wheeler?”

Joey's eyes widened at the sound of Kaiba's voice. Had he been staring? “You look like shit.”

Kaiba turned slightly to look at Joey as his fingers dropped casually, revealing his eyes. “At least I'm not covered in blood.”

The blonde chuckled darkly as he looked down at himself. “Yeah...red isn't really my color.”

Kaiba didn't respond, as he continued to look at Joey, a smile threatening to tug at the corners of his mouth.

“Do you feel better?” Joey surprised him self with how concerned he sounded when he was trying for sarcastic. 

The brunette suddenly started laughing. As Joey looked up to find out what was so funny, he saw the Red King laughing at him, holding his jaw. “I suppose I deserved that...”

“Yes you fucking did! What are you trying to do Kaiba?!” Joey growled loudly.

“Piss you off, obviously.” The King answered in a level, calm voice.

Joey couldn't tell if he was serious or not. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I want you to trust me Joey...” Before Seto could continue Joey immediately interrupted.

“Making out with me, then turning around and climbing on top of some random girl is a pretty fuckin' dumb plan for making me trust you!” Joey yelled, taking a threatening step towards the king.

“Or a crazy plan.” Seto muttered under his breath. It made the blonde lose a little of his thunder seeing the confident teen look so childlike.

Seto took a step closer to Joey, making him look at the king. “I also want you to admit that you like me.” The blonde's jaw clicked as he grit his teeth together, causing Seto to grin wickedly.

“You are really good at hiding it, I'll admit, much better than I am. This is the first day I've ever spent with you, with my entire soul, and I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off of you.” Joey blushed wildly as the King continued. “The only time I ever see it, is when you fight with me, like you're doing now. When you're pouring your soul into making me listen, understand, or pay attention to you. Did you know your eyes almost glow? I want to hear you say it. Tell me you want me.”

There's Kaiba, this whole time Joey knew he was in there somewhere. Anything to have control over someone, with a dash of an ego boost as icing on the cake. It was bound to come out sooner or later. The King of Hearts was honest, passionate, cocky, fun, self centered, brilliant, aggravating, confident, demanding, and sexy as sin. Now it was official; this guy was perfect. The closer Seto got to him, the more turned on he was. Joey kept thinking 'tell him to go to hell.' or 'over my dead body.' anything but the truth.

“Well Puppy?” Seto stood over the blonde teen, brilliant sapphire eyes boring into him.

'Say no say no say no' “You know I want you, ya bastard. Stop patronizing me and kiss me again.”

The Red King grinned, satisfied with Joey's response. “I will...but I have a better idea...”

Closing the space between them Seto kissed the blonde as he closed his honey eyes.

“Yes, I actually do feel better...although I'm pretty sure I need to go to the hospital. I think I have a concussion.” Kaiba commented as he laughed.

Joey burst with laughter. “Yeah me too, for both. I'm pretty sure my arm is broken and I may or may not have dislocated my shoulder.”

Kaiba shook his head slightly. “Idiot.”

“Well I'm glad you two are getting along, It only took six years and almost killing each other.” Mr. Morrin scolded from the doorway of his office, arms crossed over his chest. “Come on in.”

Joey and Kaiba didn't notice the man had finished the meeting or that the kid and his parents had already left. Maybe they were in worse shape than he thought. Both teens hobbled to the chairs in front of the principal's desk.

“If I would have known that leaving you two to your own devices would have worked in mending what ever differences you both had, I would have done it.” Kaiba and Joey simply stared at the principle trying to focus on anything besides how much pain they were in. “Normally, with the extent of both of your injuries, I would have to call the police and get the law involved. But I think in light of recent events, both publicly and in this office, I am not going to do that. Mr. Wheeler you are to stay two hours after school for the next four school days. Mr. Kaiba, I know you can't stay later due to your job but I do know you can come in on the weekends for four hours Saturday and Sunday. I don't want either of you telling anyone about this, am I clear?”

Kaiba sighed, annoyed but didn't say anything. The arrangement meant that Joey would have to explain to Yuugi's grandfather what was going on. That was going to be the worst of this whole thing for him. Joey looked at Kaiba sadly, this meant that the brunette wouldn't be able to spend time with Mokuba.

“Yes sir.” Joey said confidently. “We wont say anything.”

Mr. Morrin stared at Kaiba expecting a similar response, only to receive a curt nod. “Good enough. Now get your bleeding carcasses out of my office and down to the nurse. I just cleaned in here.”

Joey and Kaiba stood and left the office. The two remained silent as they made their way down to the nurse's office. When they entered Nurse Mindy Dent turned and almost screamed. “Oh my what happened to you two?!”

“I was attacked by a stray dog.” Kaiba commented dryly.

Joey just laughed as he made his way to an empty cot in the room. What else could he do?

“Come here Mr. Kaiba, let's get you fixed up.” Mindy patted a stool next to her as she started rummaging through cabinets for all kinds of bandages, alcohol wipes, butterfly stitches, and other things.

The blonde watched with heavy eyes as she began to wipe the blood off of Kaiba's face. He soon found himself being carried somewhere. Opening his eyes he saw the Red King carrying him through a part of the castle he had never been. “Where are we going? Wait...Aren't you awake?”

Seto looked down at Joey with the same cold expression Kaiba normally gave him. “Of course I'm awake, Mutt. What does it look like to you?”

Joey started to argue when he felt something grab his shoulder. Startling awake at the extreme pain, the blonde yelled. “What the hell is wrong with you?! That hurts.”

“Mr. Wheeler don't curse at me.” Mrs. Dent commanded through pursed lips.

“Sorry Mrs. Dent...I fell asleep. I didn't know it was you.” Joey looked around to see that Kaiba wasn't there any more.

“Why the sudden interest of where Mr. Kaiba is?” Mindy grinned mischievously.

“I don't feel good enough for your pestering, Mrs. Dent.” Joey grumbled as he sat up slowly.

“I can see that. Broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, broken nose...not to mention you probably have severe bruising on your ribs or they might be broken too. You HAVE to go to the hospital this time. Mr. Kaiba is already there and told me to send you. He has a limo waiting for you.”

“We can't go to a hospital...hospitals make records...records mean lawsuits.”

Mindy smiled and ushered the beaten teen up and out of her office. “I'll see you Monday, Mr. Wheeler.”

Joey tried to protest but the door was shut quickly behind him. With a sigh of defeat, he walked to the school doors and easily found the black limo waiting for him right out front. “Mr. Joseph Wheeler?”

Next to the limos back door was a rather burly man. His voice deep and intimidating, as he raised a hairy eyebrow at the teen. “Y-Yeah...that's me...”

“My name is Roland. Mr. Kaiba asked me to take you to Kiaba Corp Children's Hospital. Please have a seat.” Gesturing towards the inside of the limo, Roland smiled.

“Kaiba Corp. doesn't own a hospital.”

The smile turned into a proud grin. “They will starting next month when it opens. Some technical fixes before it's fully running. But I can assure you it is fully functional as we speak. Mr Kaiba's private Doctor will be seeing both of you. Please take a seat Mr. Wheeler, I am already running late.”

Joey took a deep breath and climbed into the limo, the door shutting quickly behind him. The blonde expected the inside of the limo to be fancier, instead it was bland and black. Everything was dark, even the windows. Joey looked out one of the windows and noticed the buildings were gone, in their place was a wall.

Extremely confused, Joey turned to face the front of the limo.

Instead of seeing the black leather interior he was met face to face with the Red King. Seto knelt between Joey's legs, the light of the moon pouring through the carriage window glistening off of his face. Seto's eyes were the darkest Joey had ever seen them. Joey reached out and gently pushed the red robe off of Seto's shoulders. The eerie light glistened off the brunette's chest and shoulder, as he let his robe slide off of him. One hand rested on top of the king's hand on his thigh as the other became entangled in soft brown hair. Joey couldn't breathe as he took in the sight of the half naked King.

Seto squeezed the teen's thighs before leaning forward, capturing Joey's lips in a searing kiss. Now distracted, the king made quick work of the other male's buttoned shirt. Pulling it open, Seto began to kiss, lick and bite down Joey's sculpted chest as his hands unfastened the blonde's pants.

“I can't tell you how _long_  I've wanted to do this.” Seto whispered huskily against Joey's skin.

Joey closed his eyes and moaned in response. “I can't tell you how long I've _wanted_  you to do this.”

With a final flick of his tongue over a nipple, Seto reached into Joey's open pants eliciting a loud moan from him. The King's breath hitched at the sound; he needed to hear it again. Taking Joey's throbbing member from the confines of his pants, Seto leaned down to lick the pre-cum from the slit. Joey couldn't keep his eyes off of the king's face as he licked the underside of his cock from base to tip. Everything Seto was doing was driving him crazy, pushing him closer and closer to the edge of madness. Oh how he loved this.  
As the man of his dreams took his aching erection into his mouth, Joey howled in pleasure. Back arching off of the carriage seat, the blonde tried desperately to thrust further into Seto's warm mouth. The King of Hearts responded eagerly to his urging and swallowed him down.

“Ahhh Fuck!” Joey tilted his head back as his vision clouded in pleasure.

The brunette only moaned around Joey's member in response, sending pleasurable vibrations through him. Seto took his time, gauging the honey eyed teen's reactions to everything he did. He wanted to remember everything that would pull such heavenly sounds from those luscious lips. With a swirl of his tongue around the tip of Joey's cock, the teen came hard into his waiting mouth. Joey's whole body stiffened as a scream tore from his lungs. The teen's hand gripped tightly to the King's soft brown hair as he swallowed Joey's release.

“Seto...”

Both boys breathed heavily as Seto crawled on top of Joey, forcing him down to lay on the carriage seat. For a split second, he wondered what Seto planned on doing. The king already went through with one poorly thought out plan. Was this going to be another one?

Seto's breathy moan in his ear brought him out of his thoughts. Grinding and writhing tortuously slow against Joey, the king moaned again before biting down lightly on the curve of his neck. Joey's hands wandered over the taunt, slick muscles as he listened the brunette's labored breathing. It didn't take long for the blonde to become hard again. The feeling and thought of Seto's hard cock rubbing against his own sent him to all new heights of pleasure.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, the King of Hearts moved his mouth from Joey's tender neck to lick his parted lips.

“I'm so close...” Seto whispered against Joey's lips.

Feeling more turned on then ever Joey moaned low in his throat.

“Ohhh Joey...Do that again.” The king pleaded as he rocked his hips roughly against the blonde. Joey moaned loudly feeling himself nearing his second orgasm.

“Say my name...when you cum.” Seto bit down on his bottom lip, in hopes to hang on for just a few more moments.

Luckily for the brunette, two more times of Seto grinding his hips into Joey became his undoing. Joey howled Seto's name louder than his previous orgasm had made him. Listening to Joey calling his name sent the King of Hearts spilling over the edge. Breathing heavily as he snuggled into the crook of the blonde's neck, Seto moaned in contentment.

Both boys lay together in the darkness for a while before Seto started to drift off to sleep on top of Joey. “Hey...we better go inside.”

“Mmmmm...Yes I suppose we should. I want to make sure my sister is home.” The king sat up looking down lovingly at Joey. “Come on Alice...”

Too tired to fight, the blonde let him pull him up into a sitting position. Unfortunately for Joey, instead of sitting up he flew forward, unable to catch himself on his injured arms. He cried out in pain as he lifted himself up from the limo floor. The door opened with a very worried looking Roland standing there.  
“Mr. Wheeler are you ok?”

“Yeah...damn it...” Joey winced as he got out of the limo in front of a very new building. The name wasn't even put up on the doors yet.

“This way young man.” Roland said as he led the way.


	7. Dreaming the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Be Late for Brunch.

Chapter 7

 

Yuugi mindlessly rubbed small circles on to Tea's lower back as she lay against his chest. They had decided to lay on the sofa and watch a horror movie after they returned from a fancy dinner. Their date night had been fun but he was itching for it to end. He wanted to be back in Atem and Yami's room laying on the decorative pillows. With Atem telling him stories from Wonderland while Yami gently rubbed his back, making comments every now and then; like they had done the night before. With a deep sigh Yuugi made up his mind, he had to end this.

“What are you thinking, Baby?” Tea sang, content.

“This dream world thing is making everything complicated.” Yuugi answered. How should he do this?

Tea sat up and switched the TV off, Looking Yuugi in the eyes. “I talked to Ryou...”

“What did he say?” Yuugi asked ready to be mad at any minute.

“Will you hush! I'm not finished. I talked to Ryou cause I wanted to know what's going on and if you push him enough he caves. But he flat out refused to tell me whats going on with you.” Tea tilted her head to the side and eyed Yuugi fondly. “Do you remember how long we have been together?”

Where was she going with this? “Three years in four months, why?”

“I remember it so well.” Tea looked down at her lap. “You asked me out and I was quiet. You told me that you needed me. That you were drowning without him here and you needed someone to hold onto to breath. You promised me that if I ever wanted to end it and move on to someone else you wouldn't care, you just wanted to try.”

Yuugi blushed remembering that he actually did say those things to her. He meant every word of it. Now it was his turn to look at his lap. “Where are you going with this Tea?”

“Yuugi, that was the most romantic thing I have ever heard in my life. Even if it wasn't meant for me....I want us to be honest with each other Yuugi, and so far I have not been honest with you. And right now you aren't being honest with me.” Yuugi looked up at her with a new kind of respect. “I know you found him. I can see it in how you have been acting the last few days. I'm not stupid. A girl knows when her boyfriend is wondering...”

Her voice was playful and didn't seem to match the topic they were discussing. Yuugi started to doubt whether he was sleeping or awake. “I'm sorry Tea...I should have told you...I just...I don't know if it's going to last.”

“That isn't why we fall in love Yuugi. We are adults now, you should know that...” When Yuugi didn't respond the normally spunky brunette sighed. “I know you want to break up with me and normally i'd say you should have done it earlier but...I need to cash in on a favor from you.”

“Anything Tea.” Yuugi said immediately. She saved his life years ago, he owed her that much.

“I need you to pretend to love me a little longer. No one is better at it then you.” Tea joked, nudging Yuugi with her elbow before returning to her position against his chest. “I think im in love with someone Yuugi. Dont worry its not you... but it's someone I can't be in love with.”

“Kaiba?” Yuugi asked, a brow raised.

“OMG NO!” Tea shouted disgusted. “Besides, then I'd have to compete with Joey in a dress...he'd win.”

Yuugi couldn't stop himself from laughing picturing Joey in an Alice in Wonderland dress. “That would be something to see...I don't know about attractive but definitely something.”

“Anyway, I can't tell you just yet. But know they have no idea...and they are a bad idea. I just need to get over it. Maybe if I get a little more of you treating me like the goddess I am, then I will want my dream guy to do the same, which won't be him.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Yuugi chewed his bottom lip as he debated on whether he should talk to Atem and Yami about it. Quickly deciding against it, Yuugi snuggled closer to Tea and turned the TV back on. Before he could turn the blu-ray player on, an announcement on the news caught his attention. “Today a young girl was abducted from her room at the Save our Children Orphanage in Domino city. Police are asking for any information to find the young girl. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. Here is a picture of the child, anyone with information should call this number.”

“That's so sad.” Tea whispered.

Yuugi looked at the young girls face. Something was familiar about her.

\------- 

Joey sat on the hospital bed as Kaiba and his doctor talked near him. If the blonde had the opportunity he would have just laid down and went to sleep. He was in an extreme amount of pain and the pain meds were making him very sleepy.

Kaiba held an ice pack on his eye as he argued with the doctor. “What do you mean you have to do surgery?”

“Mr. Kaiba look at the xrays if you dont believe me, his wrist is shattered and will never heal properly.” Kaiba ripped the papers from the doctors hands not believing that he had done that much damage to the blonde. Suddenly a slurred voice hummed behind him.

“It's just a break in the same place as always, it will heal on its own.”

Kaiba and Dr. Anashi stared in disbelief at the boy. “What do you mean 'the same place as always?”

“My dad has broken my wrist more times than I can count. It's really fine.” The casualness of Joey's voice made Kaiba stiffen.

“Well...that explains a lot.” Dr. Anashi said before snatching back the papers and scribbling madly.

When he was finished he handed the papers back to Kaiba, who read over it. Sighing in annoyance he set the papers down on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. “If that's what you think then go ahead.”

The doctor looked like he had won the lottery. “Mr. Wheeler, your wrist has been broken so many times that it has created extra bone and other problems. You never sought medical care before did you?'

Joey shook his head. “Can't afford it.”

Kaiba shook his head disapprovingly but didn't say anything.

“Well now we have to operate on it soon or your hand and arm will be useless.” The doctor walked over to Joey and handed him a business card. "I'm your doctor now. I insist you call me no matter the time, where, or with what money if there is a medical need. I will know if you don't.”

“Don't bother trying to tell him no either. I've 'fired' the guy at least 20 times...he just keeps coming back.” Kaiba said matter-of-factly.

Dr. Anashi nodded curtly before handing Joey some papers. “These are papers saying that it's ok to operate and that you will need to take physical therapy until your hand completely healed.”

Joey sighed and reluctantly took the papers. As he read through them lazily and grabbed a pen to sign, he kept looking up at Kaiba. Deciding it was worth the risk to look suspicious, Joey cleared his throat.

“I didn't half kill Kaiba did I?”

Dr. Anashi started to laugh while Kaiba just humphed. “Mr. Kaiba can take a hit almost as well as you can give one Mr. Wheeler. Although you might want to avoid hitting him in the head again. You actually gave him a concussion this time.”

The way Dr. Anashi said that made Joey believe he knew about their fights. “I was trying to kill him this time.”  
Dr. Anashi looked between the two boys, who shared a brief smile before looking away. “I can see that.”  
Joey finished the paperwork and handed them to the doctor as he finally gave in to his exhaustion and laid down on the bed. It might have been crazy uncomfortable but he was too tired to care.

“Well since we agreed that both of you should stay the night, just in case you did more damage then I'm seeing, you might want to call your friend and his grandfather to let them know you won't be home tonight.” Joey had almost forgotten all about it.

“Ah man! Yeah I need to call them, thank you for reminding me.” Joey rolled over and grabbed the phone on the bed side table.

As he dialed the shop's number he watched Kaiba walk over to the bed on the other side of the room and lay down. “Kime Game Shop, this is Soloman Mouto speaking. How can I help you?”  
Joey smiled at the old man's cheery voice. “Hey gramps it's me, Joey. I wanted to let you know that I wont be home tonight.”

The blonde laughed when he heard distant yelling and a lot of ruffling before Yuugi came on the line. “Joey are you ok? I didn't see you after school and we were all really worried about you. By the way Tea says hi.”

“Chill Yuug, I'm at the hospital and they are keeping me overnight to make sure I don't have a concussion or anything.” Joey glanced at Kaiba with a snicker.

“The hospital?! Do you want us to come keep you company?”

“No no there's no need to do that Yuugi, I'm not alone.” Joey laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
“Well who's there with you?”

“Yuugi...This is one of those times you wanted me to tell you to shut up. Shut up.” If the hospital would have had the normal amount of people and equipment in it Joey might not have heard Kaiba snicker.

“Ok Joey, I read you loud and clear, Ill see you tomorrow. You better call as soon as you wake up, Gramps will be worried. I'll talk to you soon.” Joey caught Yuugi's insinuation.

As soon as he went to sleep, his friend was going to interrogate him old medieval style if he didn't talk to him first. “Bye Yuug.”

“Thank you for not making me deal with the geek squad.”

“Yuugi isn't that bad.”

“Tea and Yuugi are that bad.” Joey didn't respond. Probably because it was true.

“Good night Kaiba.” Joey didn't expect the CEO to answer as he rolled over and snuggled into the blankets.  
Which was good because he didnt.

\------- 

Joey woke up snuggled into a warm comfortable bed, with a delicate hand caressing his cheek. As he opened his eyes, half expecting to see Kaiba, Joey freaked out. “Juria?! What the? How did I get here?”

The blonde bolted upright and looked down to see he was clothed in silk pajamas pants. “You dont remember? Oh Set is going to be upset about that.”

The queen rose from the bed, fully clothed in a beautiful white gown as always. For a moment Joey wondered whose room he was in. Looking around he saw Seto laying on a velvet sofa on the other side of the room with a black velvet blanket draped over him.

“Set brought you up to my room after the party. You were very much asleep and he wanted help with putting you to bed. Apparently you both spent a little too much time at the party.” Juria winked at Joey making him think she knew all about what happened. “I got the pants for you from you room and helped him get you into bed. You are a very sound sleeper.”

“Yea I guess I am when I'm drunk...” Joey stared at the sleeping king worried about what was going to happen when he woke up.

“Do not worry Sir Alice, your king will not be mad.” Before Joey could say anything more the queen walked to the door. “I will see both of you down stairs for brunch. Please don't be late.”

Joey continued to stare at Seto on the sofa as he got up from the bed. As quietly as he could, he walked over to the king's side and knelt down in front of him. He watched the brunette's face as he slept, and the honey eyed teen wondered if he was in a lot of pain from their fight. Kaiba would never tell him if he was. The fact that he admitted he needed to go to the hospital should have been a clue he was just as hurt Joey was. Nothing about that day went the way he wanted it to. But despite the detention and needing surgery, He could think of worse things than being stuck in a hospital room with the stuck up CEO.

“You should have been asleep before me.” The blonde whispered as he leaned in and kissed the king's lips softly.

“Mmmm this is a nice way to be woken up, especially after a terrible dream.” The brunette murmured as Joey leaned back.

Joey's brilliant smile faltered at the mention of him having a terrible dream. “I'm really sorry....”

Seto sat up fully letting the velvet blanket fall to his lap showing off more of his perfect chest. “Been in wonderland too long Puppy? I can't make any sense of what you did.”

Sighing and shaking his head, Joey tried to explain something he know still didn't make sense. “I was blacking out all day at school. Whenever you would talk to me, or something would happen that would trigger a memory of the party, I relived it.”

The Red King listened intently until Joey was silent. Crossing his arms over his chest, Seto tilted his head back slightly looking down at Joey. If it were any other time Joey would have started a fight about it, but today he felt like he deserved it.

“If that's the case, you can't go to any more parties.” Seto's tone of voice reminded him of how Kaiba spoke to Mokuba, causing Joey to laugh.

“Yeah apparently not. I'm really sorry about the fight. I was remembering hitting you and before I knew it I was actually hitting you.”

That explanation seemed to make perfect sense to the king as he began to get up from the sofa. “I suppose I should apologize too. That fight wouldn't have been that bad if I hadn't snapped.”

“Yeah...you don't normally do that...what happened?”

Seto leaned forward with a sad smile as he studied Joey's face. Running his slender fingers through blonde hair, the king replied solemnly. “We are running late for brunch I believe. My sister will be disappointed.”

\------- 

Yuugi took in a deep breath of the exotic fragrances that lingered in the twin's room before opening his eyes. He found himself face to face with a still sleeping Atem, and the warmth of Yami's body against his back and neck. The warmth coming from both of them permeated Yuugi's very soul, filling him with happiness he hadn't felt in years. He never wished to be anywhere more. If it came down to it, he would stay here in wonderland with Atem and Yami for the rest of eternity. No matter how much of a hell it was. Just to be with them was worth every second.

The teen felt so happy and content that he didn't notice the soft rumble in his chest. Yami, however, noticed it immediately. “Aibou? Are you purring?”

Yuugi stiffened at the former spirit's voice, but that didn't stop the sound. Atem opened his eminence purple eyes and placed his hand on the Cheshire cat's chest.

“Yes he is, that's adorable.” The Egyptian chuckled before he placed a quick kiss on Yuugi's lips. “Well as much as we would love to just lay here for the rest of the day with you, the queen will be waiting for us. Yami and I have a job she wishes us to do.”

Yuugi nodded as the rumbling ceased. Did that mean they were leaving him at the castle by himself? The teen was pulled from his thoughts when he felt warm lips on his neck.

“I wonder what we are having for brunch today?” Yami whispered with sincere interest.

“Brunch? Have we been asleep that long?”

“The party was last night. We always get to sleep in afterwords.” Atem smiled as he sat up.

“Do you both go to the parties usually?” Yuugi said as he rolled on to his back, after it was freed from Yami's comforting grasp.

“We go every now and then...But next time we will be taking you. You have to go at least once.” Yami responded as he helped the teen cat to his feet.

“The queen will be waiting, we better hurry.”

Yami and Atem changed their clothes into similar outfits to when he had met them. They looked like they were going hunting. Both wore leather armor and armor accents over a loose tunic and formfitting pants. Atem dressed in more earthy shades while Yami wore dark grays. As Yami sat down on a trunk next to their dresser to put his boots on, he looked up, catching Yuugi staring at them. A mischievous smile spread across his face but he didn't say anything.

“Are you all ready to go Kitten?” Atem asked as he adjusted one of his leather arm guards.

“Yeah...I don't have any other clothes.” Yuugi commented shrugging his shoulders.

“Hmmm I guess that makes sense...The queen wouldn't have collected Cheshire clothing. You are the first Cheshire cat that isn't evil to be fair.”

That didn't make Yuugi feel any better. “It's not a big deal, I like these clothes.”

“I wonder if The Red King has some lying around from the last Queen of Hearts. We will have to look for you.”

Yuugi smiled and nodded. That sounded like a good idea. Although, he really did like the clothes he wore.

Atem lead Yami and Yuugi into the dining room and as the three stepped inside they were met with laughter. Yuugi was so confused.

“You both are in the hospital?!” Juria laughed.

Yuugi frowned confused as he listened to the queen talking to Joey and Kaiba. “Yep and apparently I have to have surgery on my arm now.”

“You have always needed that surgery on your arm. I just made it more...urgent.” The red king defended before he took a chocolate chip cookie from a serving tray in front of him.

Joey laughed as he shook his head. “Yeah well at least I don't have a concussion.”

Yuugi had to hold back a laugh himself as he watched Kaiba uncharacteristically stick his tongue out at Joey.

“Yuugi, Yami and Atem. So glad you could join us.” The white queen chimed as she looked towards them.

“I am sorry we are late My queen.” Atem spoke diplomatically.

“Nonsense, these boys are early.” The queen motioned with chocolate covered fingers towards the Red King and Joey.

“They were telling me about their day at school, which has been quite entertaining so far.”

“How much detention do you have Joey? Didn't Mr. Morrin swear he was going to have you thrown in juvie if you 'so much as poked' Seto?” Yuugi asked as he sat down between Yami and Atem at the table.

“Ha ha ha yeah he did say that didn’t he? I have a week of after school detention...honestly, its less of a punishment then when I put some of the dead frogs from biology in the girls bathroom freshman year.” Joey frowned.

“You are so childish.” Seto stated plainly while he ate, making Yuugi and Joey unable to hold in their laughter.

“Yes ...Yes I am.” Joey replied proudly.

The rest of brunch consisted of Joey repeating his story of what happened at school while they all indulged on different kinds of cookies. Judging by the looks Seto gave Joey at certain times, Joey's story was fairly edited. Yuugi couldn't wait to get his friend alone to make him explain what REALLY happened.

“Hmmm so moral of the story...No more honey tea for Joey...” The White Queen chuckled making Joey blush. “But I think it is time to tell them how we got here Set, and why you don't remember anything when you are there.”

The Red King frowned as he looked down at his empty plate. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”


	8. Broken Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Fear the Past.

Chapter 8

  
The White Queen seemed to glide down the corridor as Joey walked close beside her.

“When Seto and I first arrived in Wonderland we were about ...uhhh ten years old?” She looked behind Joey to receive a curt nod from Seto. “Yes ten, but when we looked at each other we appeared exactly as we do now. It was like we grew up instantly, which turned out to be a very good thing. Can you imagine being a child here?”

Joey immediately thought of his sister and how different she looked. His thought then turned to Mokuba, how would he look or handle things in this place?

“No I can't.” Yuugi responded solemnly.

“But we got lucky. We were laid into the wonderful care of the White King. He thought I was the new Alice at first, but then that was quickly dismissed when he brought me to the caterpillar. That monster told him I was the Queen of Spades.” Yuugi remembered the story of how Yami and Atem killed the caterpillar after he began to work with the cheshire cat to destroy the White Kingdom. “In the game the Queen of Spades is supposed to be the root of madness in Wonderland. There is a cheat though; if the Queen of Spades and the White King fall in love and exchange hearts, her madness will be balanced and she can live as the White Queen.”

Joey remembered how sincere her voice sounded when she said she loved the White King. It hurt to hear how she had happiness, only for it to be taken away. “So does that mean you are the Queen of Spades now?”

“Not exactly, we exchanged hearts before our wedding day. He received some of my madness and I received some of his sanity. I’ve remained sane for years after his death so that I can rule as the White Queen. There has to be a White King or Queen. If I go mad and become the Queen of Spades this world will get real interesting real fast.”

“None of us will let that happen to you Juria.” Atem reassured as they entered a large room with one sole mirror in the middle. On the far wall held a broken mirror; the glass shards still on the ground.

“Thank you my friends.” She said as she walked over to the broken mirror. “This is where I came into wonderland. It is the most unusual way for someone to enter actually. The White King believed that I had already possessed power in the real world for myself to be able to travel through mirrors.”

She walked from the broken mirror to the antique mirror. She waved her hand in the air like a magician would to prove there was nothing up her sleeve. The White Queen then touched the mirror revealing a reflection of the hallway outside of the room. She then walked through the mirror disappearing. In less then a second there was a knock on the door. Seto opened it to reveal the Queen standing there, a proud smile on her face.

“WOW! Can anyone do that?” Joey exclaimed as he pulled his bangs out of his face.

“No, only Juria has ever been able to do it, well aside from the Cheshire cats.” Atem responded.

“Yes, Yuugi, you can do this trick as well but even better. While Yami and Atem are away I will show you how to do it so that you can watch over the kingdom.” Yuugi smiled with a glint in his eyes that Joey recognized; he was already thinking of how to use that ability to his advantage.

“Thank you My Queen, I cant wait.”

“So, did Seto crash through that mirror too? Or did he wake up somewhere?”

“I woke up in the lair of a Jabberwocky.” The Red King's matter-of-fact tone didn't match the extreme situation. “Lucky for me she was very understanding and used to not being able to see. I didn't scare her so I was able to talk to her and convince her I wasn't going to hurt her.”

“Serenity...” To say Joey was shocked was an understatement. “Wait wait....that would mean Serenity was six....She has been here since she was six?!”

“Because she refuses to see Wonderland, she is not as affected as the rest of us. I'm sure she would tell you about Kings and Queens as if they were imaginary friends when she was young.”

Joey had to admit he did hear stories from her about Kings and Queens all the time when he was younger. She was never able to describe them to him, not that he would ever press on about it because she couldn't see very well. “I...never realized.”

Seto put his hand on Joey's shoulder in understanding.

“She's been in our company this entire time. We did need her to help destroy the Queen of Hearts, but I promise she didn't see anything disturbing.” The White Queen looked at Seto fondly before turning back to Joey and Yuugi. “Just to give you a quick lesson in Kaiba family history, Seto and Mokuba were adopted by Gozaburo when Set and I were eight. He insisted he only wanted boys for children so he didn't adopt me. Instead, his bodyguard Roland came back when he was off work a week later and adopted me. He told me he would need help protecting my brothers and he knew I was the perfect one for the job. Because of this, I stayed in the mansion almost all the time with my father; spending time with my brothers and witnessing how much of a monster Gozaburo Kaiba was. Two years later, Gozaburo's company started taking a nose dive as scandal after scandal began to be investigated within the company. He lost one of his most profitable contracts because of this and came home very drunk and infuriated. I had convinced Set to leave his room and play hide and seek with me.”

Juria walked back over to the broken glass, kneeling down to touch it. “I still remember so vividly what happened...We were running...

 

“Dad!” Juria screamed as she ran down the mansion stairs into the basement, Seto's hand held tightly within hers.

It was foolish to yell and give away where they were, but Juria couldn't help it. Her father always came to save her before. A loud gunshot startled her, causing her to trip down the last step. Seto quickly pulled her to her feet. “Come on, Juria!”

Both of them ran into the overly full storage room in the basement. “This is good for hiding, go hide brother.”

Both siblings split up. Seto hid within a trunk, and Juria behind an old antique standing mirror covered by a white sheet. Soon enough the drunken Gozaburo stumbled into the room cursing, a gun in hand. Juria watched soundlessly, as he searched the storage room. When the man's search turned up fruitless his anger increased. He began shooting all of the boxes and trunks and anything he thought the children would have hidden in.

Juria began to panic, it was only a matter of time before either he would find them or have shot them. Sure enough Gozaburo pointed his gun at the trunk Seto was hiding in and pulled the trigger. It made a sickening clicking sound as he repeatedly pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

“Damn it....” The man growled as he reached into his pocket for more ammunition.

In his drunken stupor, most of the bullets fell out of his hand onto the floor. Juria saw this as her chance to get his attention away from her brother. She promised her mom and her new dad she would protect them, and that was what she was going to do.

Pulling the white sheet off of the mirror, Juria tilted it so that the light was reflected into Gozaburo's eyes. He stumbled back a few steps before trying to shoot at the light, missing each time. Juria stood in front of the mirror after the gun was empty again. “I'm the reason Set was outside of his room. Take your anger out on me!”

“You little BITCH! There you are!” He roared as he charged towards the little girl.

She stepped back into the mirror, terrified of what would happen next, but couldn't think to run away. Gozaburo grabbed the child by the neck and lifted her in the air as she kicked, trying to get free.

Seto had gotten out of the trunk and watched from behind a cement pillar as the man slammed his sister into the mirror. Despite the sound of shattering glass, the girl disappeared into the fully intact mirror. Gozaburo panicked, unable to understand what he was seeing, and pulled his arm away releasing her. The antique mirror fell backwards to the ground, a small crack appearing on the top of the mirror. The drunken man stepped back from the mirror, forgetting the reason he was in the basement in the first place. Rubbing his temples, he stumbled his way out of the storage room and up the stairs.

Seto waited until Gozaburo left before he walked slowly up to the mirror. “Juria?”

 

Seto stared at his sister as he finished the story. “I waited for her to come back and when she didn't I fell asleep on the mirror. Roland found me the next day, and I told him everything. I don't know if he believed me or not but he never said otherwise. Shortly after that I started dreaming of being here. Just like you three.”

The Red King turned to look at them. “It wasn't so bad the first couple weeks, then it started affecting how I acted and handled stress. By the time I was 14,I had a nervous breakdown and I've been taking anxiety, anti-depression, and sleeping pills every since. The combination for some reason keep me from remembering anything that happens while I sleep. I've even had Roland help me test that theory. The first few combination sets of drugs didn't work or were worse, but I finally got something that worked. Gozaburo disappeared when I was 15. Luckily, he had enough sway with how badly he wanted the company to stay in his family that I was able to “adopt” Mokuba with certain rules. One of those being keeping up a certain GPA at school, attending so many days, and other things.”

“That explains the whole thing with the field trip.” Yuugi said thoughtfully.

“Yeah...But ok wait....” Joey shook his head trying to wrap his brain around what was going on. “So do you remember Juria in the real world or have you forgotten her entirely? Why have I never heard of her from you or Moki? You don't even have pictures of her like you do the rest of your family.”

“I can explain that.” Juria interjected. “When Set had a nervous break down in the real world, he had one here too and he almost died. With the help of the White King and Atem, we were able to salvage his sanity in this world. That being said, a lot of his memories were taken away. Moki and Roland, my father, although they remember I'm sure, won't say anything. Making Set remember might cause him to have another break down.” Juria smoothed out her dress as she stood.

“Oh that's bad...OK so do not talk about Wonderland to Seto, got it.” Joey winked as he pointed to Seto.

“Well that’s the theory. It might go better now that I have some kind of solid ground to stand on.” The Red King suggested confidently.

Joey had no idea what that was supposed to mean, and equally didn't know how to ask to explain it. Although it seemed to make sense to everyone else judging by their reactions to it. Atem and Yami nodded in agreement while Juria and Yuugi frowned.

“It’s not worth the risk Set.”

“Well, while I’m here I’ll start teaching Yuugi to use the mirror. I need you to go with my brother to the Castle of Hearts and help Atem and Yami hunt the Mad Hatter. I think the Cheshire cat and the Hatter are in the real world full time, but just in case one of them comes back we need to be ready for them.”

“You think the murders and abduction cases are related to the Hatter?”

“They might be...wait abduction?” Juria took a step towards Yuugi eager to hear his response.

“Yeah last night I saw a missing person's report on an orphan girl...that now that I think about it she had your description.”

Juria frowned. “That can't be good...”

“What are you thinking?”

“I'm not sure yet, Joey, while you are in the real world I want you to do everything you can to keep Seto from seeing or hearing about these cases. Understood?”

“Yes Ma'am.” Joey saluted comically.

“Alright Yuugi, say goodbye so we can begin.”

Joey watched as Yuugi was pulled out of the room by Yami, Atem shaking his head after both of them.

“Goodbye My Queen.” Atem bowed and left the room behind them.

\-------

Yuugi giggled as Yami yanked him out the door. Once outside Yami gently cupped the teens face with both hands and pressed his lips against him. Yuugi immediately melted into the kiss like butter; he had waited far too long for this kiss. Not long after Atem came out of the room, Yami released Yuugi's lips but not his face. “Yuugi, Atem and I wanted to talk to you about something really important. We know that the Queen put you a room across from us but we would feel more comfortable if you stayed with us....That is if you want to. We have plenty of room in there...you saw it...” Yami blushed as he finished his request. His strong hands weakening his hold on Yuugi.

Amethyst eyes sparkled with joy as he looked at Atem. “Are you sure? You both want me to stay with you?”

Atem nodded while Yami smiled as the Egyptian reiterated. “Its hard to go back to being by ourselves after we know what it’s like to sleep by your side Yuugi.”

Yuugi blushed and hid his face in Yami's hands. “Then yes, I'd love to stay there. Especially since you are going to be away for a while.”

He tried to hide the sadness in his voice; he had to be strong for them. Yami wasn't having any of that. “We will be just as miserable...if not more so...”

“Agreed, we have to put up with The King of Hearts for a month...” Atem grumbled.

Yami leaned in and kissed Yuugi as if it were his last kiss. Pulling away, Yami released the teens face and hugged him tightly. “I love you and I already miss you.”

Yuugi hugged Yami back as tightly as he could. “I love you too...I don't know how I'm going to do this.”

“We don't either...” Atem sighed as he watched them.

Yuugi hugged Yami tighter and then pulled away. Turning his attention to Atem, Yuugi walked over to the Egyptian. He smiled lovingly at him, tears tugging at the corner of his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Atem's neck, Yuugi pulled him into an equally passionate kiss. “I don't want to say I'm in love with you just yet, Atem, but that doesn't mean I will miss you any less.”

Atem smiled as he rest his forehead against Yuugi's. “Well I must tell you I love you anyway, because its true and you NEED to know.”

“This isn't fair...I feel like our relationship is just starting and you have to go away.” Yuugi pouted.

“I'm sure we'll figure something out Kitten.” Atem murmured as he reluctantly pulled away from Yuugi's loving grasp.

Before Yuugi could protest Joey and Seto walked through the doors. “Let's go Yami, Atem. I want to make it to Yellav Yenoh by night fall.”

“Yes Sire.” Atem responded giving Yuugi one final smile before they followed the Red King down the corridor.

Yuugi felt a gentle hand on his shoulder as he watched them leave. “I know it feels like your whole family is leaving you behind, but believe me when I say it is for the best.”

“It doesn't make it hurt any less...”

“No...but what I plan on showing you will help I promise.” The White Queen turned and walked back into the room with the mirror, the desolate Cheshire cat followed behind.

“Ok Yuugi, I want you to look into the mirror and see yourself.” Yuugi stood in front of the mirror while Juria stood next to it, out of the mirror's reflection. Now that you see yourself I want you to use your Cheshire cat powers to make something disappear.”

Looking at himself in the mirror he decided to make his tail disappear. He concentrated and soon after the black furry tail vanished from the mirror's reflection.

“Good good Yuugi. Now I want you to bring your tail back then close your eyes.” She waited as Yuugi complied. Good, now I want you to think of Yami and Atem. Think of the front gates of the castle.”

Yuugi thought of them and the gates. Despair gripping his heart as he imagined them climbing into the Red Kings carriage. “Open your eyes Yuugi.”

As the teen did so he was shocked to see what he had imagined reflected in the glass. “What? It's them...leaving...”

Juria laughed as Yuugi took a step towards the mirror. “This is the next step Yuugi. Imagine your eyes disappearing, and then imagine them reappearing on the top of the gate where this mirror seems to be reflecting from.”

This was an overly complicated request, one he wasn't sure he could do. That wasn't going to stop him from trying though. He concentrated on his open eyes before seeing a dark smoke covering them. Then he thought about the carriage and opened his eyes. He saw...stone.

“I don’t understand...What happened?”

Juria took a few steps and then giggled. Think about turning around, you’re looking at the wall.”

Yuugi did so and saw the carriage as it drove away. He saw as if he were there but felt Juria's hand as she patted his back gently. “Perfect Yuugi, just perfect.”

Yuugi then thought about having his self together in the room and opened his eyes. “This is going to take a lot of practice.”

“Yes it is, it’s a good thing you have a lot of time. Cheshire cats can disappear and reappear anywhere they see. If it can’t be seen, they can’t travel there. That being said, they can also make themselves invisible. This mirror will allow you to watch Atem and Yami and your other friends and if they need you, you can be there.”

Yuugi smiled as he met the Queen’s eyes. “Thank you....Thank you for everything.”

Juria smiled, her blue eyes darkened slightly. “Don't thank me just yet, Pet.”

\------- 

The carriage ride was bumpy at best, and the entire time Joey sat there he couldn't help but wonder if that was the same carriage that Seto and he had ...been together...in. Just the mention of it made Joey remember that night in vivid detail. Trying desperately to focus on anything but that while he was in an enclosed area with Yami and Atem, the blonde focused instead on their conversation with the King. It was apparent how well Atem and Yami knew Seto. They talked to each other with such ease that Joey felt a little jealous. When would he be able to make his King feel this at ease and unguarded?

“Excited to get back to your rabbit?” Atem joked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I'm excited about his taffy, I can't deny that.” Seto smirked as he crossed his leg over the other.

“You should be happy to be spending so much time with Serenity, Joey.” Yami chimed in with a friendly smile.

“I really am.” Joey had actually forgotten all about her. He felt guilty at the realization that he was more excited to be staying with the King.

“Did you have fun at the party last night Seto?” Atem pressed with that familiar wicked grin.

“I don't see how that's any of your business...but yes, I did.” The Red King's face expressionless as he replied.

“What about you, Sir Alice?”

“Atem...you know he doesn't like anyone calling him that.” Atem gave his brother a fake innocent look before returning his gaze to Joey.

“I don't really remember a lot of it.” Joey responded shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

He instantly regretted the statement when Seto glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. It didn't help that Yami found the answer as amusing as he did either.

“You don't remember anything huh? Must have been a very good party. It's a shame we missed it.” Yami laughed.

“Speaking of missing the party, how was your night with Yuugi?” Joey's eyes widened at Seto's bluntness.

“Wooooh now I really don't want to hear about it.” The blonde waved his hands around frantically trying to stop the conversation as soon as possible.

“Chill out Joey. WE didn't do anything.” Atem shot back at the teen with an amused grin. “It went really well Seto, thank you for asking.”

Before Joey could defend himself The Red King started talking. “You do realize that Yuugi isn't going to stay in the castle for long, right? Not to mention he can’t stay here, in general, for long.”

Atem's smile vanished and Yami shifted uncomfortably. “Yes....But there is nothing we can do to stop him.”

“Why would it matter?” Joey tilted his head to the side slightly, making Seto smile at the sight. He looked just like a puppy.

“Cheshire cat's are evil by nature Joey. The more exposure to Wonderland Yuugi gets the quicker it will change him to fit that mold.”

This was one of those important things Juria didn't tell him. Joey frowned as his jaw tightened in frustration. “Why didn't you say something before?”

“What are you going to do about it Puppy?” Seto raised his brow at Joey in question. “I've been here for eight years and I have never seen any Alice kill the Cheshire cat. As much as I believe you can, there are many other things we have to do first to make it even possible. Even if all of that happens within the next year, which will surprise the shit out of everyone, especially me, Yuugi won't leave willingly.”

Joey ran his fingers through his hair, before hitting his head back on the wall of the carriage with a thud. “No he won't....”

“Nothing here is easy and most everything ends in tragedy. I've learned over the centuries to just go with it. I can never leave.” Atem whispered with a deep sadness in his voice.

“I might be able to but I can't leave Atem, I wont leave him. Which means that no matter what happens with Yuugi, nothing will change.”

“Can you leave then Seto? You've been here longer then Yami...” Joey asked full of concern but all he received was a loving smile.

Joey sighed realizing the King wasn't going to answer him. Yami and Atem remained silent for the rest of the carriage ride, lost in their own thoughts.

\-------

Joey felt himself starting to drift off in the quiet carriage. Every now and then he could have sworn he saw the doctor walk by him or heard the beeping of the machines. The blonde opened his eyes and looked around the hospital room for the clock. After looking at it he groaned. 6 am. The doctor would be here to wake them both up at 8. Joey groaned again., this time in pain. He had forgotten all about how bad he hurt until he tried to roll over. After a little finagling, the blonde found a comfortable position on his other side. He closed his eyes expecting to just lay there till the doctor came in. He was surprised, however by the feeling of soft lips on his.

“Wake up Puppy, we have to go inside.” Joey opened his eyes to see Seto smiling at him.

Looking around the carriage he realized that Yami and Atem had already left. “Sorry...I didn't realize I was that tired.”

“You dont need to apologize. It was a quiet trip.” The Red King leaned back so that Joey could sit up.

After getting out of the carriage, the blonde realized they were in a town. The Red King walked forward into an Inn just in front of them, making Joey run after him. Once inside the room went dead quiet. This was strange because the inside of the inn was a tavern. Even the musicians stopped playing. The Red King looked around at everyone with a look Joey hadn't seen before. This must be why he is called the Red King. Seto walked past the bar and to the wooden staircase heading to their rooms. At first no one paid Joey any attention, but as they reached the stairs he started to hear a lot of whispering. Most of it about how they felt sorry for the new Alice walking to his death.

Joey followed Seto nervously, as they made their way into one of the rooms. As they took a few steps inside, the blonde immediately noticed only one bed. The teen jokingly clapped his hands together as he questioned the king. “So is this my room?”

Seto glanced at him over his shoulder before walking over to the bed and sitting down. “It can be if that is what you wish. Or I can get you your own room.”

He couldn't be mad at that, after all, he did have a choice. Breathing out a sigh of indifference Joey sat next to the brunette. “You didn’t answer me on the way here...Are you going to be stuck here no matter what I do?”

“Quit trying to save the world, Alice.”

Joey glared at him. “Dont call me that, and I'm trying to have a civil conversation with you.”

“I am in two worlds now. What makes you think I can't live in one of them?” He had to admit that made sense but it still felt like a hollow answer. “Besides....I have something more important I need to talk to you about.”

Joey turned to fully face the King as he stared at the ground. The blonde was quickly realizing that he hated seeing Seto worried. “You are causing problems for me.”

That wasn't where he thought this conversation was going. “I am causing you problems?”

“Yes, not here though, I mean in the real world.”

Joey gave the King a goofy confused look to which Seto responded by kissing the blonde. “You really need to focus Seto.”

“That's one of the problems. You are making it hard to focus on work, school, Mokuba, everything.”

“I thought you said you didn't remember anything.” He was starting to get annoyed with Kaiba's accusing tone.

Seto rolled his eyes and looked away from the blonde. “When I woke up, in the real world, before I opened my eyes I felt happy, content, at peace, but more importantly. I didn't feel alone. Normally when I wake up I see an empty room and I'm happy there is no one in it. This time when I woke up I looked around my room...for you.”

The king turned his head slightly to see if he could gauge the blonde's reaction. “I don't know how you’re doing it Joey...but when I woke up and opened my eyes I felt like I was missing you. Like something, someone, should have been in the room with me. I was really upset that no one was there.”

“Thats why you were so quick to keep fighting with me. My being that close was making you feel better.” Joey scratched the back of his head. “Wouldn't that be a good thing then? Doesn't that mean that you...Kaiba, are more willing to spend time with me?”

Seto sighed and shook his head. “No. I told you last night, if you remember that is. Its really hard not to touch you when I'm around you. I wasn't saying that to manipulate you. I was saying it because its true. If I spend too much time with you in the real world it won’t be long before we are in the same relationship we are now.”

“Which is?”

“I need you.” The Red King stated confidently “And I know you need me.”

Joey smiled, a warm tingly feeling flowed through out him. That was it, that is where they were. Not at the point to say they were in love or anything. But there was definitely something there. This confirmed to Joey they were on the same page, that neither of them had any ideas about each other that weren't true.

“I do need you.” he agreed warmly.

“When I'm awake in the real world I don't remember anything from here. This is actually the first time even an emotion has escaped through. Instead of my real self thinking that I need you specifically...”

“You think you need to be with someone.” Joey interrupted and watched Seto nod. “Kaiba doesn't show emotion to anyone. I doubt that he will suddenly change his mind just cause he remembers he has someone like me.”

“I hope you’re right.” The Red King began to undress in front of Joey until he noticed the blonde staring at him. “Oh yes that's right! Are you staying here or do I need to get you another room?”

“Couldn't have asked me that while your clothes were on could you?” Joey blushed unable to tear his eyes away.

“You caught me.” Seto spoke in a husky voice as he gently pushed Joey backwards on the bed.

The Red King gently removed Joeys clothing while giving his skin light kisses until they were both only wearing undergarments. Seto then lifted himself up off of Joey. “Its time for bed.”

“You're an asshole, Ya know that?” Joey grumbled.

“Trust me Joey, you don't want to do that here. These walls are far more thin than you'd think.”

“Know from experience?” Joey said sarcastically.

“Yes, there was a drunk dog and a bar wench here a year ago when I was traveling to my sister's. Lets just say I didn't need to hear that.”

Joey laughed heartily as he climbed under the covers next to Seto. The Red King wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist as he pulled him closer. Joey sighed, content, as he felt the warmth of Seto's chest against his back. Just as Joey was about to fall asleep he heard The King whisper in his ear. “Good night Joey.”


	9. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Search for Love.

Chapter 9

 

Joey awoke to the doctor poking at his wrist. “Hey hey, watch what you’re doing Doc...that hurts.”

The blonde sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before looking over at the empty bed Kaiba had occupied. “He had detention remember?” Dr. Anahi said offhandedly.

“Oh yea...I forgot...” he muttered more to himself then the doctor.

“Ok Mr. Wheeler. You are free to go, but this is a list of restrictions for your wrist and arm and ribs and....all of you.” The doctor chuckled as he handed Joey a thick packet.

“Thanks for everything Doc. I owe you one.”

“It's no trouble at all.” Dr. Anashi smiled and lead Joey out of the hospital where Yuugi, Tea, Ryou and Tristan were waiting for him in Yuugi's grandfather's old ford focus hatchback.

“Joey how are you buddy?” Joey quickly dodged Tristan's attempt at a hug.

“Broken ribs man broken ribs.” The blonde held his hands up slightly to stop any more contact from anyone else.

“Yuugi told us a little of what happened with you.” Tea said smiling. “We are all really happy you’re ok.”

“I explained everything to grampa too, he won’t be upset or anything.” Yuugi reassured.

Joey smiled widely. “Thanks Yuug'! You’re a lifesaver!”

“We are going to the Drive in to watch Dracula want to come? It will keep you awake.” Ryou suggested.

“You mean put him to sleep. It only scares you Ryou.” Tristan teased.

“I doubt I'll fall asleep.” Joey smiled thinking of how comfortable he was in Seto's arms before he woke up. “Going to a movie sounds great.”

“Hey Joey...What happened to Kaiba? Wasn't he here with you?” Yuugi asked innocently.

“Oh yeah...he’s at school. He had to do his detention during the weekend.”

Ryou walked up to Joey and leaned in very close to him, a frown on his face, as if he was studying the blonde. “Woh Ryou, personal boundaries.”

The rest of his friends laughed loudly while Ryou backed away. Then the frown on his friends face turned into a knowing smile. “Something happened while I was gone. I thought you two were just fighting like normal but that's not it. Somethings going on...Tell me.”

Joey and Yuugi looked at each other before the blonde returned his attention to Ryou. “How about I make a deal with you Ryou? You drop it and you'll find out in about 24 hours.”

The white haired boy started beaming. “Does that mean you're coming to see me?!”

“He he he, yeah I guess it does.” Joey choked out as Ryou hugged him tightly.

“Come on you two we are going to be late opening the shop.” Yuugi said as he opened a door to the car.

They all piled into the car and drove away from the children's hospital. As Joey looked back at the building he thought he saw a man in a teal colored top hat on one of the upper floors, but that was impossible.

\------- 

Joey stretched, or at least attempted to as he opened his eyes to see he was in the room at the Inn. Quickly he reached out and touched Seto's arm still held tightly to his waist. Joey couldn't help but smile as he just lay there enjoying the warmth.

“We should get up, I'm sure Yami and Atem will be waiting for us.” The King whispered into Joey's neck.

“Yeah...If you say so.” He sighed before sitting up.

Seto and Joey both dressed and left the room. As they walked downstairs into the tavern again, the teen noticed no one was there. “I guess Yami and Atem are already outside.”

“They are.” The king didn’t sound pleased as they left the Inn.

“Good morning My king. We had a...uh little situation to take care of.” Atem smirked wickedly.

“Well I’m glad that it was taken care of. We need to get going, I'm sure the court is dying to shout their opinions at me.”

Yami laughed as they all climbed into the carriage. This trip was not nearly as long or quiet as the last one. Yami and Atem took full advantage of Joey's knowledge of Yuugi's life since they were separated. Unfortunately, as Joey was telling them about how he was now living at Yuugi's. He accidentally let slip that Yuugi was dating Tea.

“He's been what?!” Atem sounded extremely surprised.

Yami sounded a little disappointed. “Are they still dating?”

“Look I didnt mean to say anything its not my place. I don't know what’s going on with him and Tea. Something happened between them since we have been here though, but... I don't know. Yuugi won’t talk about it. He never talks about it.”

“Even to you?” Seto sounded a little surprised.

“I think he’s a fucking idiot for dating Tea. They both know that's how I feel about it so they don’t talk about their relationship around met.” Joey grumbled.

“Besides, if you really want to know dating gossip you’re asking the wrong person. That's Ryou's department.”

“So we need to have a talk with the White Rabbit then?” Joey didn't like the tone of Atem's voice.

“That is my rabbit so don't even think about it.” Seto immediately defended.

“He’s a person not a pet!” Joey roared at the two.

“They dont mean it that way Joey...Its just how it is here...Dont pay too close attention to it.” Yami said in an attempted to sooth the teen.

Luckily for Joey, the carriage came to a stop. Unfortunately, Ryou was outside the castle to meet them.

“Welcome back home Your Highness. And welcome to the Castle of Hearts Yami, Atem and Sir Alice.” A owl like human bellowed. “Your Highness, if it pleases you, the court insists on your presence as soon as you've arrived.”

“Very well then, Yami, Atem, please go with Ryou and Joey. Make sure Joey gets a tour of the castle.” Turning to Joey, the Red King smiled and kissed him on the lips. “I'll see you later tonight assuming I haven't died of boredom from the court.”

Joey blushed furiously as the Red King walked away with the rest of the servants and a few guards in tow. Leaving Yami Atem and Ryou gaping at Joey.

“What?” Joey frowned at them, still blushing.

“He just kissed you and your saying what to me!” Ryou squealed. “So that's whats going on! Has he kissed you in our world yet?!”

Yami smiled fondly at Ryou as he jumped in the air with excitement. Atem seemed to find the teen equally amusing and even laughed. “Oh sorry...I'm supposed to be more professional while I'm working?”

Joey had to laugh at the pale teen as he blushed. “It's ok., it's just us. So you have a tour for me?”

Ryou smiled and lead them all into the castle. Joey liked the tour and the castle. It was very similar to the White castle, just a little smaller and covered in hearts. Ryou ended the tour in the King's room. “This is where you'll be staying Joey. I have to get going....I'm supposed to help the court run smoothly. It's already getting late and the king isn’t back. I better go save him.”

“We will go with you Ryou.”

Joey waved goodbye to Ryou and the twins as they left the luxurious bed chambers. These were even nicer then Seto's rooms at the White castle. It was very late into the night when Seto finally entered his chambers, but Joey didn't mind. He knew Kaiba took his work seriously and expected no less from the Red King. What mattered to Joey was when the day was said and done, Seto wanted to be with him.

\------- 

The next day Yuugi and Joey worked in the shop. Joey got yelled at for doing too much work by his friends. Ryou got yelled at by the blonde to keep his mouth shut when it came to Yami and Atem; Joey knew full well that they talked to Ryou about Yuugi. The spiky haired teen was stressed enough as it was. The day ended with Joey going to bed early. All in all the day was good.

Wonderland however was not. Joey woke up to find Seto gone. It was so early in the morning in wonderland that Joey got to see the sunrise from the royal balcony. He wished Seto was there to see it with him.

The rest of the day consisted of him wandering the castle by himself. The more he wandered and listened to the servants the more angry the blonde was becoming. Several servants gave Joey attitudes about being 'just another Alice that has captured king's fancy.' He even walked by two cards making bets on how long Joey would be there before the King killed him. No wonder the other “Alice's” couldn't do this. The whole situation was stacked against them. Joey ran into Ryou twice and each time the white haired rabbit looked like he might have a heart attack. Ryou told Joey that the King was busy each time he was asked, the only problem was that Ryou was a very bad liar. By sundown, it was obvious the king was avoiding him. Still not in his room and no where to be found, Joey asked a servant to take him into another room for the night. Once he arrived inside, he fell asleep fast.

\------- 

Joey bolted awake to the sound of loud banging.

“Time for school Joey.” Came the familiar voice of Yuugi's grandfather as he woke him up for school the same way as he had for at least a week.

“I'm up gramps, I'm up sheesh.” the blonde rolled over in bed and looked at his injured wrist.

Everything had healed pretty well over the weekend. His ribs still hurt like hell and his shoulder wouldn't allow too much movement without feeling like it was on fire, but it was getting better. His wrist wasn't, and today was the day of his surgery. He actually looked forward to it.

“Oh and Joey. Yuugi will take you to your doctor's appointment. I've called you both out early so there's no need to worry about your teachers fighting with you.” The old man smiled as he poked his head inside the doorway. “Good luck with your surgery.”

“Thanks Mr. Mouto.” Joey smiled as the old man left the door way so that he could get up from bed.

As he looked around the room he thought about the King.

He quickly dressed and left the room to meet Yuugi in front of the shop. “Good morning Joey. Are you as excited as I am that we can drive to school today?”

“Yes, Yuugi I actually am.” Joey said before he hopped into the car and closed the door.

Yuugi frowned at the blonde. “Whats going on Joey? You sound pissed.”

“It's nothing...I'm probably just blowing things out of proportion again.” Joey mumbled almost too quietly for Yuugi to hear.

“Does this have to do with Kaiba?” Yuugi asked as he started the car.

The blonde knew when he was beat. Yuugi wasn't going to let this go. “He's avoiding me...and I feel like I'm not wanted there. It’s like there a “Kaiba God” that's making sure I feel like a stray dog.”

Yuugi laughed so hard that he had to stay at the stop light a little longer even after it turned green. “I...he he he don't think ha ha that is the case Joey.”

The blonde sighed obviously unamused. “It sure feels that way.”

“I know it does, but it is Kaiba. You know how he is when he’s working.” Yuugi bit his bottom lip before asking softly. “How are Atem and Yami? Ryou said they didn't seem very happy.”

Joey scoffed. He didn't imagine they were happy knowing what they know now. “They have been out hunting the hatter, I haven't seen them since the night before last.”

Yuugi nodded and drove to pick up the rest of their friends before school. They didn't say another word to each other as spiky haired teen parked the car.

“I’ll see you at lunch time before we leave right Yuug?”

Yuugi smiled and nodded vigorously. “Yep Yep. Don't worry Joey, I'll be there the whole time.”

That actually made Joey feel better. “Thanks Yuugi.”

“You have to tell us, if they admit you, what room you’re in.” Ryou insisted as they all started to get out of the car.

“I will, I will.” Joey laughed as they made their way to the school. Once they were right out front Joey turned to see Tea blushing as she talked to Yuugi. The blonde found it strange.

“Hey Yuugi, I have a dance recital this Wednesday so I wont be in school and won’t be able answer my phone.” Tea said quickly as they walked through the doors of the school.

No one had a chance to ask any questions about it however. As soon as they stepped inside the school building they were met with the sight of Seto Kaiba making out with one of the girls from their class. Kisara, the girl that's had a hard core crush on Kaiba since she met him years ago.

“Is that...?” Yuugi stammered.

“Yes it is.” Tea breathed out in surprise.

“That's impossible...That doesn't make sense...Joey, he...Joey?” Ryou looked around to see that Joey had disappeared.

\------- 

Kaiba arrived at school early Sunday morning to talk to Kisara. He tossed around the idea all day Saturday and was confirmed when he woke up Sunday. This was the best idea to keep from feeling so...empty...when he woke up in the morning. The cold hearted CEO would never admit that this bothered him as much as it did. He had a reputation to uphold. It didn't matter if it was just a dream that he couldn't remember; those feelings were very strong and very real. He needed some help. And for the second time in his life, he had to admit he needed help.

“Kisara.” Kaiba tapped the blue haired girls shoulder. “I need to talk to you.”

The blue eyed girl twirled around, eyes as large as saucers. “Set...I mean Kaiba...What can I do for you?”

Kaiba sighed a little disappointed. This was going to be too easy. “I know it’s a school night but I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me this afternoon? You've been making things easier for me this year at school with everything that's going on and I want to thank you for it.”

The brunette watched as the girl's entire face lit up more, which he wasn't even sure was possible.“Today? I... Yes Kaiba I would love to! Here is my number.”

Kisara handed him her phone with her number taped to the back of it. She looked down a little embarrassed. “I always forget my number, I'm not good at remembering numbers.”

“I know a trick that will help you with it, it’s the same trick I use.” Kaiba said as he typed the number into his phone.

“OK, well I guess I’ll see you later Kaiba.” She said sheepishly.

“You can call me Seto, Kisara.” He said as he walked away towards the principal's office.

The next four hours consisted of him coming up with plans for that night. He was actually starting to get a little excited about it. At least it was better than staring at a computer screen, or so Mokuba says.

After detention Kaiba called his favorite restaurant to book a private table for the two of them and made sure that Roland knew when to pick them up. He sat in the black limo looking at his watch. Deciding that he had waited long enough, Kaiba dialed the number and waited.

“Hey Kisara...” He frowned as he listened to a squeak and then a thud. “Hello? Yeah its me. Are you still up for dinner? Good. I'll pick you up in 20 minutes. You'll see when we get there. I'd dress nice.”

Kaiba hung up and tried to relax. She was sweet and naive, very much like Tea. Unlike Tea she didn't run her mouth, which Kaiba appreciated. They pulled up to Kisara's house and Kaiba walked up to the door. He knocked and was greeted by her parents. He spent at least 20 minutes talking to them while Kisara finished getting ready. It was a good thing he planned on her doing this from how much Yuugi complained about it. Compared to Tea, Mai and Serenity this was nothing.

“Ok Seto...I'm ready. Is this OK to go to the restaurant?” Kisara spun around slowly so that Kaiba could get a good look at her.

Now he was impressed. Kisara looked not only beautiful but the dress she was wearing wasn't revealing but flattering. It was perfect. “You look beautiful, Kisara. Come on let’s go or we are going to be late.”

“Bring her back before eight, it is a school night.” Her dad warned.

“Yes sir before eight. We can do that.” Kisara smiled apologetically at Kaiba as they walked out of the house together.

They arrived at the restaurant and Kisara was immediately overwhelmed. She held on tightly to Kiaba's sleeve as they walked through the building to the back. He smiled at her as they walked towards the lone table on the balcony overlooking the ocean. Kaiba pulled the chair out for her, being the gentleman he was taught to be.

“It...This place...I just...WOW...” Kisara stammered out as she looked around. “When you take a girl out you sure know how to do it.”

Kaiba laughed as he saw her starting to relax just a little. “This is my favorite restaurant for reason.”

The owner of the establishment walked over to the table and smiled at Kisara and Kaiba. “Good evening Madam. It is a pleasure to have you back Mr. Kaiba. What can I get you two to start off with today.”

Kaiba rambled off an entire order with out asking Kisara what she wanted for a few reasons. One: she would have no way to know what half of the food even was to know what she would want. Second: women, in his experience, always took forever to pick something. Third: it wasn't like he didn't know what she liked to eat. She had no problem telling him about her whole life's story on more than one occasion. Kaiba had a gift for remembering what people said to him, even if he is pretending to not pay attention.

Kaiba did expect her to be angry, however, when she wasn't he started to wonder why. “Thank you for ordering for me. I've never been here before.”

“Most people would be angry about that, why aren't you?”

“Well besides that I heard cheese and chicken somewhere in there.” Kisara giggled. “I trust you.”

Now Kaiba was uncomfortable, and to his dismay she picked right up on it. “Oooo struck something there.”

Was she teasing him? “Why on earth would you trust me? You barely know me.”

“I don't need to know your past or what your favorite color is to know that you are a trustworthy person, even Joey would agree with me.”

Kaiba frowned at the mention of the mutt. “His word is hardly something to base an entire theory on.”

“He kept you out of Jail on his word. I think you should give him more credit.”

“How would you know that?”

“Officer Brody is my dad. Didn't you recognize him?”

Now that she mentioned it, the entire conversation he had with her father made more sense. “I...have a lot going on...I don't normally forget things like that.”

“Please don't worry. Dad knows you were upset, he didn't expect you to remember who was.” Kisara reached across the table and held Kaiba's hand. “Are you alright?”

No, no he wasn't. This wasn't how he thought this 'date' would be going. “I'll be fine.”

Before Kisara could say anything further the waiter brought their food and she had to let go of his hand. “It all looks so delicious. I cant wait to try everything.”

Kaiba didn't say anything as they began to eat. Halfway through the meal Kisara looked up at him. “I'm having a great time. I totally get it if you don't want to go out again. I have literally said everything you didn't want to hear tonight...I told myself before you called me that it wasn't going to happen and yet here I am...”

Kaiba stared at her, truly seeing her for the first time. Kisara was confident and clever. She had an infinitely larger understanding of how people act and reacted then he did. She needed to have Helen's job. If only she could remember numbers.

“I'm willing to give you a chance Kisara, or I wouldn't have agreed to do this at all.”

For the rest of the dinner Kaiba and Kisara spoke easily about things. Kisara planned to go to college for business and impressed him with her knowledge of big business and business patterns. They agreed to play a game of Duel monsters for fun some day, even after Kisara told him he would have no problems beating her; she was awful at the game.

After dinner they stood on the balcony and watched the sunset over the ocean. Soon it came time to take Kisara home. Kaiba walked the blue haired girl to the door of her house and stopped on the front step. “Would you like to do this again on Saturday night?”

Kisara stared at the CEO dumbfounded. “You want to go out with me again?”

“It isn't that surprising. You don't bore or irritate me, that's better than 90% of people I've met in my lifetime.” Kaiba said matter-of-factly.

Kisara laughed and nodded her head. “I would love to do this again. Like I said at dinner, I had fun. So does this mean when we get to school you'll actually claim me?”

Kaiba grinned at what she didn't mean to say or maybe she did. “You just like to push me don’t you?”

“You haven't said no yet.” Kisara whispered with a sly grin. “You surprise me Seto. I didn't think you could ever do that.”

Kaiba smiled at her genuinely and leaned down, kissing her lips softly. “I'll see you at school tomorrow. I may or may not claim to be dating you. You'll just have to wait and see.”

He turned and walked back to the limo. All the while thinking this wasn't perfect but this was real. This was actually helping, he didn't feel alone.

\-------

The next day Kaiba arrived to school a little early and met Kisara at the doors. “Hey stranger.”

Kaiba shook his head at the girl as he walked over to her. Her friends immediately disbanded in a huff of giggles. Annoying as hell.

“Is that even a pet name?”

“Term of endearment.” Kisara defended playfully, but Kaiba could see her nervousness.

“Very well then Blue Eyes.” Kaiba stared at the girl as she giggled at the name.

Gently he cupped her face, closed his eyes, and kissed her lips. Surprising himself with the action. Had he been missing this that badly? Pulling away slightly, Kaiba opened his eyes to lock with Joey's, who was standing not 10 feet away with his fists clenched and eyes wide. Kaiba told himself Joey's reaction was out of shock of seeing him interacting this way with anyone. If he was honest with himself, Joey looked like someone had shot him.

“We better get to class Seto.” Kisara said as she turned to look at the group, winking at Tea.

Her voice pulled Kaiba from his trance and he followed his new girlfriend. Before he left the entryway, however, he glanced back to see Joey was gone.


	10. Bloody Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Anger The Bloody Red King.

Chapter 10

 

Joey sat with his back against the passenger side tire of Yuugi's car. He couldn't stay in there, he didn't care how much trouble he got into. The vision of Kaiba kissing Kisara kept playing over and over in his head. What did he do wrong?

The blonde flinched when he tried to wipe away fresh tears from his face. Looking at his bleeding knuckles, he regretted punching the ground in frustration. Especially, when he used his broken wrist to do it. Joey didn't bother looking up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. The person didn't talk at first and the only sound besides the steps was a beep of a cell phone hanging up.

“Come on Joey Grandpa called us out earlier...I told him we had an emergency and had to leave.” Yuugi knelt down in front of his friend looking him over carefully.

The spiky haired teen took Joey's injured hand in his and just sat there with him until the blonde said something...anything. It took a while but finally he choked out a “lets go.”

Yuugi didn't think twice as he helped his friend up and into the car. He had no idea where he was going to go but he knew they had to leave. As Yuugi pulled out of the parking lot he tried to think of somewhere Joey would feel comfortable. Suddenly, Yuugi got a really bad idea and he went for it.

 -------

Yuugi and Joey got out of the car at a familiar apartment complex. He lead the dazed blonde up the stairs and to the apartment of choice. Knocking on the door Yuugi hoped she was home.

“Yuugi? Joey?! Omg what happened to you sugar?” Mai practically pulled them into her apartment before shutting the door quickly behind them.

“Joey just had his heart...Oh...I didn't know you had company...I guess I should have called first.” Yuugi said surprised as his eyes landed on a young man on the sofa in the living room.

“This was an emergency, don't worry about it. You don't mind do you Masumi, honey?” Mai asked sweetly.

The man on the sofa smiled, making Yuugi shiver. “Not at all my lovely, I'll get going. See you tomorrow?”

Yuugi watched the man stand from the sofa and walk over to Mai kissing her. “See you honey. I’ll call you when I'm done.”

He stood tall, at least as tall as Kaiba. Eyes a brilliant blue and his hair laid at his shoulders, long and teal in color. Despite his eyes being a vibrant blue they seemed black. As soon as the man left Yuugi let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. “Mai I really dont...”

“I told you it’s ok. Masumi won’t mind. Joey, honey, what is going on? You are a mess. Did your father do this to you?”

“Nah...the old man isn't talking to me. I moved over to Yuugi's, I did this to myself.” Joey looked down at his bleeding hand as Mai pulled out a first aid kit.

“I didn't bring him here because of his hand.” Yuugi stated finally able to think clearly.

“Why then?”

“I uhhhh....I...This made more sense in the car.” Yuugi stammered.

“It's ok Yuug. Mai, Yuugi and I are in this situation. We somehow got sent into a different dimension and now we return there when we sleep. There is a version of Kaiba there....and...” Joey didn't understand. This shouldn't be so hard to say. “We hit it off.”

Joey blushed as Mai raised her perfectly trimmed brow. “I like him Mai, you know that, quit looking at me like that.”

“So did he break up with you or something?”

“He didn't talk to me yesterday and now he’s dating someone else, so I'm gonna assume yes.” Joey hissed.

“Oh honey...” Mai whispered. She knew how this felt.

“I don't know what I did wrong...” Joey's voice cracked and tears formed in his eyes as Mai quickly held onto him.

Yuugi looked away from them, guilt building in his chest. Is this how Yami and Atem will react when they find out about Tea? Yuugi left them alone while Mai whispered soothing words in Joey's ear.

After Joey had calmed down a little, Yuugi looked down at his phone and jumped up from the sofa. “Joey we need to leave! We are gonna be late for your surgery.”

“I can't afford it Yuugi.”

“Stop that. Your going even if I have to carry you.” Joey blinked in surprise at Yuugi.

“Ok...” the blonde stood up, Mai still clinging to his side.

“Call me later and we'll talk some more ok?” She smiled weakly at the blonde.

“Ok, thank you Mai.”

“Anytime sweetie.”

\------- 

Joey didn't remember much of the hospital. He seemed to recall just appearing in the hospital room and Dr. Anashi giving him some sleeping meds. Next thing he knew he was in the room at the castle he had gotten from the servant. Joey knew that it was still early during the day. Even if he wanted to go and confront the king about it, it wouldn't do any good; he was asleep. So Joey did all he could think to do, lay in the darkness. He didn’t answer the knocks at the door, or whispering outside. He just couldn't.

When Joey awoke from the surgery Yuugi could tell something was really wrong with him. He answered the doctor's questions in a emotionless voice then laid down and stared at the wall. Yuugi had to do something.

“Joey...you need to stop jumping to conclusions.” Yuugi said as softly as he could.

The reaction from the blonde was exactly what he had expected, rash. “Jumping to conclusions?! What conclusions can I come to after seeing him shoving his tongue down her throat?!”

Yuugi opened his mouth to better explain himself when Ryou walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. “Yuugi can I talk to Joey alone?”

“Sure thing I’ll go get something to eat.” Yuugi mumbled, more to himself, as he stood and stomped out of the room.

Ryou and Joey looked at each other before Ryou sat on the chair Yuugi was in. “Joey...I was with the King all day...well night...I guess... This is all so confusing. I was with Kaiba and..”

“And he was avoiding me.”

“Yes he was. But...”

“But nothing, that...what happened explains everything. You don't need to do your usual damage control. I've gotten over worse things Ryou...You just have to give me time.” Joey pleaded with his friend. “I don't want to talk about it, I don't want a clever explanation, I just need time alone.”

“Ok Joey....But promise me that if Seto wants to talk to you in the morning...You will talk to him.”

“Alright Ryou...I promise to talk to the two faced bastard. That doesn't mean I have to forgive him.”

“That sounds fair.” Ryou sighed, both relieved and worried.

By the time Yuugi returned, so had Dr. Anashi with his discharge papers and another long list of things he couldn’t do. Joey sat quietly in the car as they drove home and immediately locked himself in his room as soon as they got back to the shop. Laying down on his bed for what seemed like years, Joey finally fell asleep at almost three in the morning.

\-------

“Oh Gods....there's so much blood!”

Joey bolted out of bed at the sounds of screams and that particular statement. He quickly dressed and walked over to the door. Fearing the worst, the blonde slowly opened it. Seeing two cards running down the hall, Joey gasped as he realized they were covered in blood.

“Seto!” Without a second thought, Joey charged down the hall to find anyone who would talk to him.

The closer he got to the throne room Seto had been working in for the last two days, the louder the screams became. Joey did his best to dodge the servants, cards, and court members running for their lives in the opposite direction. Finally reaching the entrance to the room he saw a very shaken Ryou standing in the doorway, covered in blood.

“Ryou.” Joey exclaimed in as low a voice as he could manage.

“...Joey...” The rabbit's ears twitched and he moved quickly and silently towards his friend. “Please stay out of sight.”

“Out of sight from who?”

Ryou didn't answer, he didn't need to. Joey could hear the king's voice as he roared. “Do not try to stand in my way, Serenity! I'll destroy everything in this world if I have to...Stand down!”

“Forgive me master but I can not and will not allow you to destroy something you've worked so hard to keep together.” Joey and Ryou peered into the room from the doorway, making sure not to be seen. Joey's eyes flashed with even more worry when he realized his sister was in there, and he had no idea what was going on. Ryou held the blonde still as he tried to run into the room. Serenity stood proudly in front of the winged man, who met them when they arrived at the castle, as he cowered in fear. Seto matched her proud stance with that of sheer power and aggression as he pointed his sword at her throat. Joey was impressed by his sister's indifference when he would have been scared to death. Suddenly the rest of the room filled Joey's vision. Severed heads, blood, and headless bodies covered everything.

“Why shouldn't I destroy this hell? This place is killing me! It's been torturing me since I got here years ago. I'm trapped inside of a prison and I have lost the will to escape. I watch powerlessly as I become more and more like that bastard every night. I can't stop this madness from taking over and I cant keep doing this!” Joey and Serenity noticed the break in the king's posture as he finished screaming at her.

“You promised Juria, you promised Mokuba.” The blind woman took a few steps towards the king comfortingly. “You promised me.”

Seto seemed to calm as he lowered his sword. The winged man thought he saw an opportunity to run and took it. Ryou shouted for the man to stop but it was too late. The bloody Red King swung his sword back and lopped off his head in one swift movement. Joey had seen enough and leaned against the wall; tears brimming his eyes. He just couldn't believe Seto would do this.

“Ryou...I told you to leave...” The king spoke low with a strange kind of calm.

“I...”

“Don't turn your attention to him Master, I am not finished with you.”

The king laughed wickedly. “I must have pissed you off, Serenity. You never protect the rabbits.”

“I like that one, he’s soft and cuddly.” She smiled as she nodded for Ryou to leave.

The white rabbit didn't take more than a second to follow her unspoken command and ran down the hall. Joey watched his friend leave as he sank to the floor. What else could he do? He couldn't leave Serenity to die and he couldn't leave Seto to...He had to fix this.

“It is foolish to love anything.”

“I am not concerned.”

“You are an idiot then.”

“My brother taught me that just because you might not have love forever, or get love in return, doesn't mean you shouldn't love someone. Love doesn't always work out perfect, families aren't always together, true love isn't always enough but you got to try anyway. If it makes me an idiot to be like my brother, then I couldn't be more proud of it. Juria had her love kidnapped and murdered and she's still running this god forsaken Wonderland with out going on a killing spree. You can too.”

Serenity's tone of voice made Joey imagine the girl with her hands on her hips as she puffed up her chest confidently. Just like she did when she thought she was right in fights she had with him. He had to peer into the room again to see his sister sassing Kaiba, no matter how gruesome things were around them. Quietly, Joey poked his head around the doorway to see inside the room. What he caught sight of surprised him even more than he imagined. Joey watched as the king looked down, his face hidden behind his hair. Seto swayed a little before dropping the sword and falling to his knees. Serenity moved her hands from her hips and then knelt down in front of the King.

“I can’t help you if you don't talk to me Master...What happened at school? Did something happen with Joey's surgery?”

Joey felt sick to his stomach. Was all of this blood shed because of him?

“Joey's surgery!” The King suddenly hung his head. “I completely forgot it was today...damn it.”

Serenity smiled and brushed the king's hair from his face. “Then what happened?”

Joey bit his bottom lip as he waited for Seto to say anything, but the King remained deathly silent. “Very well Master, I will ask my brother then.”

As she stood the King quickly grabbed her arm. “No don't! He’s already upset with me...seeing this is going to make it much worse.”

“You think we can clean up a room filled with blood and countless bodies by the time he leaves his room?”

“If I've learned anything about your brother, he avoids everything when he’s upset. He won’t be out of his room for days unless one of you goes and gets him.”

“Or I think you are in danger.” Joey said from the doorway as he watched Seto go rigid.

“I don't think now is a good time for you to be here brother...” Serenity warned.

“I'm not afraid of Kaiba. Why should I be afraid of the Red King?” Joey said sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The King stood up, refusing to turn and face the blonde. “Are you oblivious to what's around you? Go back to your room Alice.”

Joey started to feel the anger in him devouring all of his other emotions. “Don't you DARE talk to me like that Kaiba! This isn't my fault its yours!”

Serenity wisely took a few steps back as Seto turned to face him. Seto's blue eyes were almost purple. Joey found the color strange on the brunette. “It IS your fault.”

“WHAT?!” The blonde roared.

“I told you before, you are causing this. It only took two days, two days to make me desperate enough for some kind of relief from this. I told you this would happen.” The Red King walked towards Joey.

He thought about running or pulling away, but he knew those actions would speak far louder than he wanted. He might be mad but he didn't hate Seto. If there was one thing he could pull out of his time with Kaiba it would be that he reacted to physical communication way better than verbal. That being said, Joey had no idea what the King planned to do. Seto could easily kill him, punch him or kiss him, at this point. Joey didn't know, but what he did know was that he promised Ryou the would talk and he intended to do that.

“If your going to kill me do it already so I don't have to listen to your damn excuses.” Joey glared at the taller teen.

“I don't want to kill you.”

“Then stop throwing a temper tantrum!” Serenity tried her best not to smile, but could only manage not to laugh. “Look I want to talk to you about this but...I can't talk to you in here.”

The King looked around before looking down at Joey. The blonde immediately noticed the red leaving his eyes. “Ok...follow me.”

Joey followed the king out of the bloody room, trying not to slip as he did so. Seto lead him through the castle to a place Ryou hadn't shown him before. The room wasn't decorated in hearts or red and black at all. It was decorated in gold, ivory, and rich midnight blue. There large stone hearth on the left wall surrounded by shelves of books and golden trinkets. Rich blue velvet lounges and a sofa placed perfectly to see the warm fire. Two golden trimmed doors lead to other rooms on the far right wall. Everything in the room looked far too expensive and beautiful to touch, but Seto just walked into the room and started to take off his blood soaked robe. Joey supposed it was nice to be predestined for royalty and have no appreciation for the things in the room. The king caught Joey's disapproving look and smiled.

“Chill out puppy, I'm not ruining your things.”

“What? My things? These aren't mine.” Joey started to panic at the thought of owning something so luxurious, it just wasn't him.

Seto didn't answer as he folded the robe and set it into a golden basket by one of the two doors. The king was still very much covered in blood. Joey frowned as he stared at him, wondering who he was.

“Do you like this room Joey?” The Red king asked as he began to remove the rings from his bloody fingers.

“It's beautiful...But it’s too much for me...”

Seto turned to look Joey in the eyes as he smiled fondly. “One of these days I'll break you of that habit you have, thinking that you aren't worth as much as the things around you.”

“Heh...You got me...” Joey smiled a little embarrassed.

The king shook his head and walked over to one of the doors. “I need to take a bath and get this stuff off of me.”

Joey nodded, not really sure if that was an invitation or just a heads up. “Ok...I'll wait.”

Seto looked a little disappointed but didn’t say anything as he left the room.

The blonde let out a long held breath as he looked around the room. The more he looked the more he liked the room. It felt...homey, comfortable, safe. After a once around the room, Joey started to get really curious about what was behind the other door. He figured the one was a bathroom, but the other? Crossing the room Joey opened the door and looked inside. The room was a large bedroom. A four post canopy bed covered in midnight blue velvet and silk with gold trimmings. The light from the wall of windows poured into the room giving it a golden glow. After stepping into the room Joey focused on the wall of frosted glass. Seeing a door within the glass wall, Joey walked up to it and nervously pushed it open. A warm breeze swept through his hair as he looked out over the same beach he had woken up on when he first arrived in Wonderland. If that was in-fact what anyone called the hellish place.  
He walked onto the onyx glass balcony, staring at the beautiful sunset over the ocean.

Seto leaned against the glass doorway as he watched Joey stare into the distance. The sunset seemed to make the blonde glow. “I slept here yesterday, I actually spent most of my day here.”

Joey didn't turn around as he scoffed. “Why? Because I'm making your life miserable?”

The king didn't respond. Shaking his head, Joey leaned on the balcony railing and felt his anger return.

“I made this room for you.” Seto began, still leaning on the door frame. “The time that you didn't come to school for a week. I was so worried about you. And when I asked Mouto where you were, he said that you were home because you were sick.”

Joey listened to Seto's voice as he remembered. He hadn’t been sick at all. That week he had been home recovering from getting the shit beaten out of him because...because of...

“I found out the truth later on that month, Yuugi accidentally let it slip that he thought you were an idiot for fighting with your dad over some strangers ring. A ring you returned to me shortly after you got back to school. I'm not stupid or blind Puppy. Although, I can only imagine what happened.” The king walked onto the balcony and stood next to Joey. “I built this room for you to keep you safe, although I will admit, I never thought you'd see it.”

“It's amazing...”

“It killed me when I woke up and remembered the look on your face...when you got to school. I tried my best to stay away from you yesterday so that maybe I wouldn't want the company when I went back to the real world. But instead it backfired on me...”

“I saw.” Joey blurted through clenched teeth.

“I have no control there Joey, I told you that. I remember nothing: I think differently, I act differently. Yes...It is still me...I will take responsibility for my actions no matter if I remember them or not, had control over them or not. But I can't make this better.” The king took a deep breath of the sea air. “It is not your fault, it’s mine. I am sorry, but I can’t change what is happening there. I can only make sure that you feel how much I need you here. I know that's not enough but it's all I have to offer.”

Joey closed his eyes thinking of what he always told his sister. What she had said to Seto when they were fighting, it just fit right now.

“Just because I might not have love forever or get love in return, doesn't mean I shouldn't love someone. Things won't always work out perfect, we aren't always going to be together. Needing you isn't always going to be enough but I will try anyway.”

 

Yuugi groaned as he tried to move from the cold floor. He had fallen asleep staring into the mirror after hours of practicing. Several empty plates and tea cups were scattered around him. Yuugi quickly learned that the mirror always showed the truth. Not only that but it could switch worlds. Unfortunately, Yuugi couldn’t figure out how to jump into the real world from Wonderland. No matter how hard he tried it never worked. Maybe it was because his body was already there.

“Show me my true loves.” The mirror warped and suddenly Yami and Atem appeared.

They were still out hunting and Yuugi loved to watch them bicker between each other. Satisfied they were safe, Yuugi decided to practice his way to breakfast.

“Show me breakfast with My Queen.” The mirror didn’t respond.

Yuugi frowned, that was strange. “Show me the White Queen.”

Still nothing. “Show me Juria.”

The mirror warped and showed a darkened image of the back of Juria sitting on the floor of a blood stained room. A black spade on the train of her normally all white dress. Yuugi gasped and immediately used his newfound ability to go to her.

“My Queen? Juria, are you alright?” The Queen shifted slightly before turning around to look at Yuugi.

Her face as wet with tears as if she had been crying for a long time. “No Yuugi...I don’t think I am.”

Running to her side Yuugi took her into his arms. “Whats going on? Where is this place?”

“My heart...” She choked out through a sob. “It hurts so bad...”

Yuugi pulled back, concerned. “Well then we need to get you to a doctor.”

“No Kitty you don’t understand.” Juria leaned back and pulled down the left side of her bodice revealing her chest.

If Yuugi was apprehensive with that action, he didn’t know how to describe how he felt about the next. The Queen tore into her flesh with her finger nails at her sternum and pulled her ribs back to reveal her heart. He watched in shock as blood coated her bodice. The White Queen's heart beat in her chest haphazardly, maybe one beat every two minutes or so. Each time it would beat the Queen looked as if she was in a lot of pain. Yuugi also noticed the heart appeared to be sewn together in the middle. “What is that?”

“I told you that the King gave me his heart...”

“Yeah but I didn't think you meant literally, Joey didn't either I'm sure.” Yuugi interrupted.

Juria attempted a smile despite her anguish. “When he was killed, my devastation poisoned his heart and it quickly began to die. I started going crazy because his heart kept me sane. So my brother did the only thing he could think to do to save me. He gave me half of his heart.”

“He is functioning with only half a heart!?” Yuugi shouted a little louder than he intended. “Sorry, I just...wow...that actually makes a lot of sense in a really fucked up way.”

“Your heart is tied to your ability to resist wonderland, mine was tainted long before I got here. Yours isn't yet but you are a Cheshire cat. In no time, up will seem down and love will drive you to hate. You will need a piece of Yami's heart to stop the madness and a piece of Atem's to make sense of what's already there. That is, if you wish to stay with them.”

“I can’t ask that of them...oh gods...I don't think I can do that.” Yuugi started to feel sick and had to get up from his place in front of the queen.

She 'closed' her ribs back over her heart and stood as well. “Calm down Kitty, everything will be fine. My heart is hurting because Seto is hurting...But he is better now.”

“Why are you calling me Kitty now? I thought I was Kitten.”

“Atem has taken to that name I believe.” The Queen gave Yuugi an honest smile. “Lets go have lunch my Kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's given me kudo's. A special thank you AmethystUnarmed for my first bookmark ever and everyone who has subscribed! You guys keep me writing. Love you all.


	11. Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Stay Up To Late.

Chapter 11

 

The next two months could only be described as hell freezing over. Not only were Kaiba and Kisara still dating but Kaiba and Joey were on mostly speaking terms. To be fair, most of the speaking was insults but Yuugi and Kisara were not ones to judge. Tea and Yuugi had quickly become double date companions for Kaiba and Kisara before the spiky haired teen realized what was going on. Despite Joey openly having a problem with it at first, Tea insisted. Thankfully, Joey started to get used to the idea and stopped fighting with him about it. Kisara was a truly remarkable person and even Joey had to admit that. The more they all got to spend time with her the more she became part of the group. Malik arrived in Domino city almost a month ago with his sister and brother, Ishizu and Odion, because they were adding more artifacts to the museum. Tea seemed to be having more 'recitals' than usual. All in all life was going good.

Wonderland, however, seemed to be darkening. Despite nothing out of the (crazy) ordinary happening. Yuugi had plenty enough time the last two months to perfect his abilities and take sword fighting lessons from the Queen. After all, who doesn't want to know how to sword fight? Yuugi knew for a fact that Joey and the Red King's relationship hadn't changed much because Kisara and Kaiba's didn't change much. Essentially, still refusing to admit they loved each other while acting like they would die without the other. Yuugi noticed that Joey woke up most every day happy and charged through the day in as high of spirits as he had before. Yami and Atem returned for a few days after a month of searching, only to leave for another. Those three days Yuugi wouldn't let either out of his sight. He did notice, however, that neither one touched or kissed him without his prompting. The longer the month dragged on the more worried about that fact he was. He was also starting to worry about Juria. The White Queen began retreating to the room in the castle he found her in when Kaiba and Kisara started dating. She also started snapping and killing her servants or court members randomly. Yuugi wasn't really sure if that was out of the ordinary or not, considering what happened when he first met her. Something in wonderland was about to happen, something terrible.  
Yuugi smiled as he sat down at a large dining table, set up in the middle of the Kime Game Shop. It was Christmas day and everyone was at Yuugi's having Christmas dinner. Everyone meaning: Himself, Soloman, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Serenity, Malik, Kisara, Mokuba, and Kaiba. EVERYONE.

“Mokuba! I still can't believe you talked your brother into coming here.” Kisara squealed as she looked at the now empty plates and good friends.

Kaiba gave her a sideways glare before Soloman started laughing. “I can't believe you all talked your parents into letting you come here.”

“Yeah....I owe my parents for life...” Tea sighed.

“Mine too, Daddy wasn't too happy.” Kisara admitted blushing.

“Sister insisted I come, actually, I've never had a Christmas Dinner before, This is amazing!” Malik gestured to the table.

“Ha ha ha, my dad totally asked me to take him with me so he didn't have to go to my moms side of the family's dinner.” Tristan laughed.

Everyone laughed, this was the best Christmas by far.

“Thank you for letting us take up the shop grandpa.” Yuugi smiled at the old man as he chuckled.

“Well its not like anyone else was going to be in here today.”

“Thats true, and it's not like ya don't have help putting everything back.” Joey gave the man his signature crooked grin.

“Ha ha ha! Well I would love to stay up and play games...but i'm getting old and need a good night's sleep after all that cooking, good night everyone. Yuugi, Joey...you know what to do.” Everyone said their goodbyes to the man as he left the shop.

Tristan, Ryou and Mokuba fell asleep in the living room of Yuugi's home, where they had gathered after dinner. Tea took Malik home after a quick game of Duel Monsters between Kaiba and Kisara. Kisara losing the worst all of them had ever seen.

With Joey, Serenity, Kisara, Yuugi and Kaiba left, they decided to play poker. Penny poker of course, Joey wasn't made of money. After several rounds of Joey and Kaiba winning, Kisara and Serenity were almost out of the game. Yuugi had been dealt a hand that would make a Royal flush of hearts with what was on the table. The King and Ace were in his hand, the Jack and ten were on the table and all he needed was the Queen. Trying to hold in his excitement he watched Kaiba lay down the Queen of hearts, Yuugi felt like things happened in slow motion. As soon as he let go of the card and moved his hand away the letters started to bleed red and pool around the card in a puddle of blood. Suddenly the red color of the hearts changed to a deathly blue. Yuugi stood up and backed away from the table while Joey's eyes widened. Serenity looked between the three boys with a knowing light in her green eyes. Kaiba just stared down at the card as if he was seeing something but couldn't decide what it was.

“Hey...Yuugi you aren't supposed to show us your hand yet.” Kisara joked until she looked around the table at her friends. “Whats wrong? Whats going on?”

“Nothing Kis, it's late and we are starting to see things.” Serenity said.

Kaiba looked up at the girl as she smiled sweetly then back to the perfectly normal card. “I fold.”

“Thats cheating, Darling. We need to start over, Yuugi showed us his hand.” Kisara gave Kaiba a mock disapproving look.

To Joey, Serenity and Yuugi, the card was still very much blue and covered in blood. What on earth was going on? “Yuugi wake up Ryou.”

“Don't worry about it brother, I told you it was nothing.”

Joey knew that look, it meant stand the fuck down. “Yes ma'am.”

“It is getting late. Maybe we should start putting things back together and get to bed.” Yuugi said in a daze.

“Yeah, mind if I crash on the sofa Yuugi?” Serenity yawned.

“Not at all.”

“I had better take you home too Kisara.” Kaiba said as he hesitated, then picked up all of the cards.

Joey watched Kaiba set the deck down, blood covering his hands. Kisara woke Mokuba up and the three of them headed for the door after saying goodbye to Yuugi, Joey and Serenity. Joey kept his eyes on kaiba's bloody hands as he held on to Kisara's waist.

“Be careful going home.” Kaiba stopped to look back at him and made Joey feel like he needed to explain himself. “It's snowing out pretty bad...we are probably gonna call Tea and make sure she got home safe.”

“I'll text you Joey.” Kisara and Mokuba said in unison before they erupted in laughter.

Kaiba then ushered the laughing pair out of the door. Once they had left Serenity's voice changed to match her tone from Wonderland.

“Everyone still seeing blood?” Joey and Yuugi nodded. “Joey keep staring at it with me while Yuugi gets Ryou.”

Yuugi didn't need to be told twice as he bolted for the sleeping teen. “Ryou? Ryou please wake up this is important.”

Ryou stirred awake and in turn woke up Tristan who was sleeping next to him. “Yuugi? What is it? What's going on?”

“Please hurry, something's wrong.” Yuugi didn't explain further as he returned to the coffee table that the cards were on.

“Blood?! Why is there blood on the table?”

“Blood? There isn't anything but a deck of cards Ryou.” Tristan looked at everyone. “You guys see blood because of being in Wonderland don't you? Serenity you too?”

Serenity gave Tristan a weak smile. Joey pointed to tristan. “Hey man no back tracking we need to focus.”

“Sorry I'll be quiet.”

Ryou took the deck and pulled out the blue queen of hearts. “This could be the notorious insanity setting in...”

Joey shook his head. “No, if that were the case the rest of us wouldn't see it.”

“A warning then?” Yuugi suggested.

Ryou held the card as it bled slightly while Serenity shrugged her shoulders. “A warning of what? The Queen of Hearts is already dead.”

“No...” Joey said as he took the card from Ryou effectively stopping the vision. “There is no Queen of Hearts. If this is a warning, it’s predicting the death of the new Queen of Hearts.”

“You?...” Yuugi asked an eyebrow raised.

“I guess....” Joey rubbed his temples. “We should talk to Juria and Seto about it.”

“We can't talk to Juria...Something is wrong with her...I...I don't want to upset her.” Yuugi stammered.

“Whats wrong with the White Queen?” Serenity asked concerned.

“She’s having heart trouble. She’s quick to temper...And I mean temper...We lost four cards yesterday.”

“Yeah Seto has been the same. It must have something to do with them being twins.” Joey shrugged.

“Then we agree to keep this to ourselves until we figure things out?” Ryou looked around the room at his friends as they all nodded their heads. “Ok then, lets clean this place up and go to bed. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

\------- 

Tea and Malik rode silently in her car. She started to become uncomfortable when she realized Malik had been staring at her for at least the last 5 miles. Eventually she gave in and broke the silence. “What are you thinking?”

“I'm thinking I'm really confused.”

Tea turned to give him a quick glance of confusion herself before returning her attention to the road.

“Yuugi, Joey, Kaiba...Serenity...They all didn't seem bothered by my being there.” Malik raised an eyebrow at Tea as he crossed his arms over his chest accusingly. “You, who should really not want to talk to me as much as Joey shouldn't, have been helping my sister with the museum every week the last month. And invited me to this dinner....Why?”

“Because I don't believe in holding grudges, and you've helped us and been kind to us before. I don't see why I should avoid you now.” Tea was really trying. That sounded convincing didn't it?

“If you had said that years ago I might have believed you. Now...” Malik shook his head. “You're going to have to try a different answer cause I'm not buying it.”

When all else fails get angry. “Not buying it? What makes you think I'm lying to you?”

“Oh I don't know, maybe because you're lying to Yuugi about where you are.” Malik stated as he shrugged his shoulders. “Or maybe it's because you start doing this every time I'm in the same room with you. If you're so uncomfortable why did you even suggest for me to be here.”

Tea slouched into the seat, suddenly losing the will to fight. She had to keep going though. “If you thought I hated you, that everyone hated you, why did you come?”

“Ishizu insisted that they didn't and I wanted to see it for myself.”

“...and?”

Malik was silent for a while before letting out a long sigh as they pulled into hotel his brother and sister and he were staying in. “They were talking to me as if they had been talking to me all this time. Like they had just seen me yesterday. I...I wasn't expecting that.”

Tea parked the car and turned it off. They sat in the silence while watching the snow fall.

“To be fair, I wasn't either.” Tea wondered if Malik was already in Wonderland like the Yuugi, or if it was... “Do you still think I hate you?”

“I did...All the way up until you came to the dinner too.” Malik shifted uneasy in the passenger seat as he continued. “I remember a lot of your mind when that whole...thing with the millennium rod happened. I remember everything you thought, everything you did from the moment you started remembering, until you helped me talk to Ishizu. I know what you had to have went through to go to this dinner. I actually can't believe you talked him into it with any amount of promises...It's was your mother's favorite holiday and you had always spent it together as a family....If it meant that much to you and you left...you either left to spend the time with Yuugi or you had another reason. Since you are here instead of there, I'm going to say it's not to be with Yuugi.”

“No, I didn't do this to be with Yuugi.” Tea couldn't stop herself from staring at the Egyptian teen. His violet eyes seemed even more intense and his long platinum blonde hair seemed to lay perfectly against his chest. His kept his smaller frame unlike Yuugi, but still stood over Tea's height. She couldn't help but admire his sun kissed skin and angular face with defined cheekbones.

“Well...the only other person in the world that you would go through this for would be Atem....and he's not here. So I don't know....That is why I'm confused. Why can't you just tell me whats going on?”

Tea thought she heard a bit of jealousy in his voice as he become frustrated. Now a little flustered herself at being put on the spot, she didn't know what to say. Instead she stared out of the windshield at the falling snow.

Malik waited for a response from the brunette but received nothing. She was so different from when he saw her years ago. Her brown hair was at least four inches longer in the front and cut short in the back. Her blue eyes had darkened from disappointment, loss or something. Something he couldn't possibly have known. He had felt so connected with her before, now he felt like she was a completely different person. Even though he was so sure she hated him, he couldn't let go of her. Now it seemed he had to. The only person she would put her mom aside for was her infatuation with Atem. That had to be it. She must believe he had something to bring him back.

Now furious with himself more than anything Malik turned to Tea. “Look if you're here because you think I can help you bring back Atem, You're wrong. I can't and won't do that. Thank you for the ride and for inviting me to dinner. I had a great time...laylah sa'īdah Tea.”

Tea snapped to attention as she heard the car door open and the blonde step out into the snow. Quickly she opened her door as well and met him at the front of the car. “No no no....Thats NOT why I'm here...all of you....Damn it Malik. Just because a girl has a crush on someone, one time, years ago doesn't mean that I'll keep it till I die! You and Yuugi with that bull shit. Not all of us just meet our one true love right off the bat or even like them instantly. I can have a crush on who I want for however long I want and that has nothing to do with who I fall in love with. I'm here because I f...”

Tea rubbed her temples trying to get the words to fall out of her mouth. She tried. Lord knows she tried, but nothing was working. Maybe she needed to change tactics.

“I remember your memories too Malik...For the last three years I have been trying to forget all of it. I know more about how Yuugi feels then anyone on the face of this planet...and I can't even tell him that.”

Malik's shoulders slumped as he stared at her in surprise. Was she crying? “Tea I...”

Tea didn't give him a chance to stop her. She needed to tell someone, she needed to tell him. This secret was killing her. “At least he has an excuse, Atem isn't here and he's never coming back. But I feel just as empty as he does. We both had someone in our souls before and I'll never have you or your memories inside of me again....I've tried dating other guys and having other friendships...I've tried moving on from that, but I can't. I've lost part of my soul. That's what this feels like.”

Tea couldn't hold back anymore. She fell to her knees sobbing, with her face in her hands. What she didn't expect was the warm arms that pulled her close or the soft whisper in her ear. “I'm so sorry Tea...This is all my fault...I should have been here for you...”

“It's not your fault Malik...I'll just...I can get over it...” Tea managed to choke out.

“Well if you do get over it, can you tell me how?” Malik held her closer and burried his face in her neck. “These last few years have been hell.”

“Who are you wanting to get over Malik...Me or Marik?”

Malik laughed as he pulled away from her enough to wipe the tears away from her face. “Honestly...Both...Although, I wouldn't mind keeping you. He's going to haunt me the rest of my life...Marik had control of you as well. Do you feel any attachment to him?”

“I try not to think about it.” Tea mumbled.

“Me too...But if we are being honest...”

“Yes.”

Malik nodded and smiled warmly at the brunette. “It's snowing pretty bad...Do you want to stay?”

Tea looked Malik in the eyes. “Yes...I mean yeah I probably should.”

Malik smirked at the girl's blushing cheeks as he helped her to her feet. “Lets go inside then...I'm really not used to this cold.”

\-------

Tea giggled as Malik playfully pushed her against the closed door of his bedroom in the hotel suite. He leaned against her as he took her face in his hands. Their eyes locked as he caressed the side of her cheek. He had waited to long to do this and he wasn’t going to back down now. Leaning in, Malik gently brushed his lips against hers, sending shivers down her spine. Needing more contact, Tea reached between them and rubbed his growing erection through his pants.

His breath hitched in his throat as he rocked his hips into her hand. Malik devoured her mouth in passionate kisses, while she helped him take off his button down dress shirt. They had to break the kiss when Tea pulled her bulky sweater over her head. Malik wasted no time as his hands roamed over her delicate skin. Unable to resist, as the girl tilted her head back revealing her graceful neck, Malik kissed the nape of her neck. Running his teeth along her flesh before biting and sucking a bruise onto it.

Completely distracted by the delicious sounds he pulled from her, Malik barely noticed when Tea removed the last articles of clothing between the two of them. She definitely caught his attention, however, when she pushed him backwards with all of her strength.  
Desperately trying to catch his breath and balance, Malik watched as Tea began to walk towards him, swaying her hips with each step. Reaching out she slid her hands up Malik's abs and chest before pushing him back onto the bed. The Egyptian teen felt his mouth go dry as he watched her climb on top of him much like a tiger stalking prey. Even her blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the hotel room. She leaned down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss before sitting all the way up.

“Tea....Are you sure you want to do this?” The last shred of sanity leaving his mind as she laughed.

“Having second thoughts, Malik?” Tea smirked, breathing heavily.

Malik's eyes never left the perfect view he had of Tea's naked body, as he whispered. “Not at all...Are you?”

Tea didn't answer as she lifted herself up just enough to position Malik's erection at her slit. A breathy moan escaped his lips, as he watched himself slide into her.

“I...I think you worry too much love.” Tea gasped before she started to rock her hips slowly.

Malik was caught between heaven and hell with each tortuously slow grind of her hips. Unable to take it any more the platinum blonde moved his hands from her thighs to her hips, controlling her movements.

Tea leaned down and licked his lips as she moaned. Malik's grip on her hips tightened as he began to thrust up into her setting the perfect rhythm. Tea gripped onto his shoulders for leverage as he pounded into her, letting out one breathy moan after another.

Malik could feel himself nearing his climax, when she leaned down and kissed his lips sweetly before resting her forehead on his. A couple more thrusts and Tea leaned back, still gripping tightly to his shoulders as she came. Her body stiffened as she cried out in ecstasy. Malik could feel her pulsing around him, pulling him over the edge.

“Oh gods Tea...” Malik breathed out before he dug his nails into her hips as his climax erupted through him.

Tea rocked her hips through out his orgasm until she couldn't move anymore. Slowly she lowered herself onto Malik as he wrapped his arms around her. Both tried to catch their breath as they lay in each others arms. Malik kissed Tea's cheek before nuzzling her neck.

“That was incredible...” Malik murmured out of pure bliss.

Tea moaned in agreement before holding on to him tighter. “Yes it was....tell me this real...and you're going to be here in the morning...Please.”

“You know I will.” He kissed her shoulder before letting out a long sigh. “Go to sleep Taw'am roHi . Merry Christmas.”

\------- 

Joey woke up on the first day back to school from winter break the same way he did every school day. Soloman banging relentlessly on the door to his room.

“I'm up I'm up!”

“Good, can you wake Yuugi up for me?” The old man called through the door.

“Sure thing gramps.” Joey stretched before jumping off of the bed.

The blonde quickly dressed and walked to Yuugi's room. Opening the door without knocking Joey opened his mouth to tell Yuugi to wake up when he saw the teen, completely dressed and staring down at his phone.

“You’re up early Yuug....Is something wrong?”

“Tea just called me...”

Joey sighed as he crossed the room to sit next to Yuugi. “She brake up with ya?”

“Yea....apparently she's been with Malik all week.”

“With Malik...as in...” When Joey saw Yuugi nod he laughed. “Sorry Yuug...I just...thats...Who out of all of us did we expect to end with who they are with now?”

Yuugi looked up at Joey and then laughed himself. “No one. I had no idea you even liked Kaiba...Speaking of that you dick...I'm your best friend and I didn't know about that.”

“Yeah well...It wasn't like I had admitted it to myself, actually. You were one the first people to know.”

“Ah huh...” Yuugi smiled as he shoved the phone in his pocket. “She said she needed to talk to me and she wasn't going to do this over the phone. I'm supposed to talk to her after school...”

“And...”

“And...Seriously, Joey? Are you going to do this to Kaiba when him and Kisara break up?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t please. Just because they aren't the one doesn't mean they aren't your friends. We had something. Something I won't have with her anymore.”

“Yes but you have Yami and Atem.” Joey didn't understand, but he was trying to.

“Maybe...” Yuugi sounded lost.

“Why do you say that?” Immediately Joey regretted asking. He knew damn well why Yuugi said maybe.

“They have been acting so distant from me the last time I saw them. Atem didn't even say goodbye really.”

“Yuugi...I have to tell you something...” Before Joey could say another word Soloman burst into the room.

“What are you two boys doing?! You're going to be late for school now off with you!”

Joey and Yuugi jumped up from the bed and ran out the door. They practically ran all the way to school. Ryou, Tristan and Tea were already there by the time they burst through the doors. “Late again Mutt? Why bother showing up at all?”

Kaiba said in passing as he and Kisara walked down the hall. She instantly hit him on the shoulder. “Quit being mean. He doesn't mean it Joey.”

“I'm never going to get used to this.” Joey muttered under his breath as he watched Kisara wave at him before clinging tightly to Kaiba's arm.  
Yuugi nodded in agreement as the bell for classes rang.

\-------

Joey was asleep in class. Big whoop right? Yeah, that's what Joey would have thought, if Seto wasn't purposefully torturing him.

“Whats wrong puppy? I thought you liked this.” Seto whispered into Joey's ear.

He was minding his own business while he thought Seto was still sleeping. He quietly scooted out of bed and walked out onto the onyx balcony to watch the moonlight turn the ocean to liquid silver. Just when his guard was down Seto snuck up behind him and firmly pressed him against the railing. Joey barely managed to push him back when the King reached into the blonde's silk sleeping pants. Seto's hand immediately took a hold of his hardening member.

“I'm in class you dick.” Joey bit out before a moan.

“All the more reason to touch you. You must be bored, I promise this will wake you up.” The King purred as he kissed and licked the crook of the blonde's neck.

“You better finish this before someone wakes me up or so help me god...”

The Red King laughed maliciously. “How about I do better? If you can stand this torture and the rest of the day without touching yourself, I will make your 'night' with me one you will never forget.”

“Tempting offer...” Joey responded, no longer able to think as the King's hand stroked him.

Giving in entirely, he closed his eyes and melted into the pleasure.

\-------

“Joey come on wake up...class is over.” Yuugi shook Joey's shoulder.

“Who what?” Yawning Joey looked around. “Awww damn it...”

“Its lunch time Joey. Come on I know you're hungry.” Yuugi giggled as he patted his friend's shoulder.

Joey slowly stood from the desk and closed his school uniform jacket. Thanking the school for making him wear it before following Yuugi out of the classroom and to the lunch table.

“There you are sleepy head. Come sit by me!” Kisara waved and patted the empty chair next to her.

Joey took a deep breath and smiled back at her. “Where's the smug bastard? Am I gonna get a comment about fleas if I sit there?”

“He won't do that.” She said confidently. “He won't be back, He had to talk to Principle Morrin about needing to miss some classes for business meetings. The hospital has been fully running for a month now. Did you see it?”

“Yeah I did, I had my surgery there.” Joey lifted his arm to show the brace on it.

“Oh yeah how foolish of me...” Kisara started to blush as she looked around then back towards him. “Joey...I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Yuugi immediately took that to mean he needed to leave. “I’ll see you later Joey.”

Joey watched his friend leave and suddenly felt vulnerable. Instead of standing around and looking stupid he gave in and sat down. “What did you need to talk to me about?”

“You know Seto better than anyone, aside from Moki...I need some advise.” She said softly.

“Wooooh wait. What makes you think I know him best?” Joey tried to be defensive but he could feel his face heating up.

“Dont play coy with me Joey...” She whispered solemnly. “Seto responds to people best when he's physical with them. I've noticed it and I know you had to have because of all of your fights.”

Yeah, he did notice it. The longer he spent with Kaiba and The Red King the more he saw it. If you wanted him to do something or get an idea across that talking wasn't doing, punching or kissing him worked best.

“My advice is to deck him then.” Joey said as he smirked at her.

Kisara laughed heartily. “Yeah, I guess I could do that...but I dont want to hurt his feelings.”

“Are we talking about what I think we are talking about?”

Kisara blushed scarlet. “I know he's so sure about how he feels by how he treats me but...I'm not so sure. I love spending time with him, I fall for him more every day but, not as fast as he is. I need a way to say no without hurting his feelings. We are going to a big dinner and he says he has other things planned for tonight...”

“Do not deck him then.” Joey chuckled as he actually thought about her problem.

The blue eyed girl smiled worriedly at him. Joey didn't know whether to be elated or concerned himself. “I do the same thing I guess...I don't know what you should do...”

“I know you do the same thing.” She smiled at him with a familiar fondness and before he could ask her how she would know that she shook her head. “Seto talks about you a lot. Did you know that?”

“No I didn't.”

Kisara took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “I hope I'm doing the right thing.”

“You're a really smart and really lucky girl Kisara. You have to do what you have to do...” Joey stood up to leave and joined Yuugi when he turned around. “Don't push him away or stop him. If you want him to listen to you just talk to him. He hears everything you say no matter if he reacts to it immediately or not. I promise if you've already said something to him, he won't bother you about it for a while.”

She turned her attention to him with a strange glint in her eyes as she nodded her head in thanks. Joey gave her a confused look before dropping it and leaving the table. As he sat down next to Yuugi he let out the breath he was holding. “That...I don't know Yuugi...These last couple weeks...”

“I know what you mean. I think it's starting to get to us.” Yuugi said as he stared at his lunch.

“I think your right or something big is gonna happen...”

“Or both.” Ryou chimed in.

“Or both.” Joey and Yuugi agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taw'am roHi means my soul or soulmate in Arabic.  
> laylah sa'īdah means good night in Arabic.


	12. Long Live The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Rescue A Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. My lovely beta Silace and I believe you should have a minor warning before you read this chapter.
> 
> Spoilers.
> 
> Minor character death ahead. Someone dies...pretty horribly. Just giving you a heads up. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter ^.^ comments, subscriptions, Kudo's and bookmarks are loved and greatly appreciated. Thank you!

Chapter 12.

 

“Wheeler!” Joey stopped in his tracks at the sound of Kaiba's commanding voice. What did the asshole want now?

“Kaiba.” Joey mock shouted in response as he stopped walking with the gang. “What do you want? I have things to do tonight.”

“I'll see you at the shop and tell you how it went, bye Joey.” Yuugi whispered before making his other friends keep walking down the school hallway.

Kaiba stopped just in front of Joey as he watched his friends leave the building. Turning his attention to the blonde Kaiba cleared his throat. “I wanted to know how your wrist is doing. Dr. Anashi had been complaining about you only making it to half of your appointments.”

“Its doing great...Yea I keep sleeping in. Apparently Gramps is the only alarm that wakes me up anymore.” He chuckled as he looked at his wrist.

“Good.” Kaiba stood there for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face.

Joey knew that look well, It was the look that Seto gave him when he wanted to talk about something serious.

“I'm not going to sue you over my wrist if that's what you're thinking.” Kaiba looked appalled, making Joey laugh. “Well now you're at least a part of the conversation. What are you really wanting to talk about?”

“I didn't thank you for your statement to Officer Brody and the Police Chief. I'd be in jail right now if you hadn't said anything.”

“Only took you two months...Kisara really is doing something.” Kaiba frowned at Joey's taunting.

Joey tried to hide his smile as the brunette seemed to stumble on his thoughts again. The blonde's curiosity was eating away at him.

“Did you...” Kaiba's eyes darted from Joey’s to something past him. “Is that a cat in the school?”

“Wow that's way off topic...” Joey said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“No seriously...It looks like a Cheshire cat.”

That caught Joey's attention. “Where?”

The blonde turned around to see a cat sitting in the hallway staring at them. It then stood up and leisurely began to walk towards the main office. “That's a tabby cat. There is no such thing as a Cheshire cat.”

“Sorry, old habit." Kaiba shrugged indifferently. "I used to tell Moki that the cats we saw were Cheshire cats. He was so gullible.”

“Well we better get the little guy out of here....I mean I better get him. Don't you have a dinner to go to?”

Kaiba looked at his watch and shrugged his shoulders. “I have time.”

Joey blinked at him before walking towards the main office. Was Kaiba trying to spend time with him? Joey walked into the office and looked around for the cat. “Here kitty, Come here you wont like it in here when the school closes.”

“It can't understand you mutt. It probably doesn't like flea bitten strays either.”

Looking up, ready to give the CEO a piece of his mind, Joey faltered. Kaiba was smiling at him. Just like The Red King did when he was playing with him. Of all of Seto's expressions that was one of his favorites

The blonde quickly looked away before he was too taken by it. “If you're not going to help you can go away.”

Kaiba laughed as he stepped around Joey to look in Morrin's personal office. Joey shook his head as he watched after him. Returning his attention the the secretary's desk he was looking under, Joey screamed.

The cat wasn't just a normal cat. Kaiba had been right the first time. Before Joey could think the gruesome beast began to laugh. His face and claws covered in blood as he spoke.“The Queen of Hearts is dead. Long live the Queen.”

“Joey are you alright?” Kaiba ran into the room.

“STOP!” Joey had enough sense to know Kaiba could not see this cat under any circumstances.

“What is going on?!” Kaiba demanded but listened to the blonde.

Joey stared at the cat as it began to disappear one part at a time. The creepiest thing he had ever seen would have to be the bloody grin that faded last. The blonde pushed himself back away from the desk as if it were on fire.

Unable to just stand there any longer Kaiba rushed over and knelt down next to the blonde. Looking towards the desk and seeing nothing, the CEO began to get frustrated. “What is going on with you? There is nothing there!”

“There is nothing there. You're absolutely right...Nothing there... the Queen is dead... what the hell does that mean?” Joey breathed heavily as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

“What are you talking about Joey? What has you so spooked?”

Joey looked at Kaiba with a very pleading expression. “Please don't ask me...I'll be fine. We just need to leave. Kisara will kick my ass if you are late for this, she's really excited.”

The brunette couldn't argue with that. Kisara would be angry with both of them. “Ok.”

Joey and Kaiba left the office in a hurry but the blonde noticed something missing. “Hey Kaiba...”

“Yes.”

“Why would the ax be missing from one of those fire emergency things?”

Just then the janitor walked by and huffed in frustration. “That's been missing for two months. The principle's not worried about it so I wouldn't worry either.”

Kaiba and Joey shared a look as the blonde whispered. "Not even gonna ask..."

\-------

 Joey rushed into the Kime game shop to see Ryou and Tristan in the middle of a very private conversation.

“I can't Tristan...I just...I don't want him to hurt you.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Joey shouted so that they would know he was there.

“Oh Joey. Your back sweet!” Tristan blushed nervously.

“NO not sweet. I saw the Cheshire cat.” Joey said breathlessly.

“WHAT?!” Tristan and Ryou yelled in unison.

“It's real and Its here, and it was covered in blood. There was another murder and the only clue I have is him saying the Queen of Hearts is dead.”

“Just like the card at christmas...” Ryou sighed scratching his head.

“What the hell is that supposed to even mean?! The Queen is dead.”

“Maybe it means there is a new one coming to wonderland.” Ryou suggested shakily.

“Yeah...I can see that. Actually that makes sense...He said something about long live the Queen just before he disappeared.” Joey mumbled.

“So we are getting a new queen? Maybe the Queen of Clubs or Spades?”

“Where is Yuugi? Oh yea, talking to Tea that's right... When's he gonna be back?”

“Not tonight. Apparently they have A LOT to talk about.” Tristan wiggled his eyebrows comically.

“This is serious man!” Joey ran his hands through his shaggy hair. “I'll just have to wait until I can talk to Seto.”

“It should be ok for the night.” Ryou said hopefully.

“I hate waiting.” Joey growled. He was missing something, he just hoped it didn't cost someone their life.

\-------

Yuugi and Tea walked into the museum and met Malik in front of a large and grand golden framed mirror.

“Tea, Yuugi. Look at this! Its a donation from the London museum.” Malik said as he gestured towards the enormous object.

Yuugi cringed as he saw it. Tea on the other hand ran up to it and checked herself out in the mirror. Malik laughed as he watched the girl with love, a kind of love Yuugi never had for her. Joey was right, he needed to let her go.

“Tea, Taw'am roHi. Focus. I'll go get us something to drink.” Malik kissed her cheek and then walked away.

“Yuugi thank you for coming. And thank you more for not shouting.”

“I'm not going to yell at you. We had a deal and now we don't need it anymore...That much is obvious.”

“I need to tell you...” Tea walked back over to Yuugi and took his hands in hers. “All this time together. I said that I loved someone...”

“Yeah Malik I get that now.”

“Shush Yuugi. I'm trying to explain.” Tea scolded before she looked down at their hands. “Did you know that Ryou and Malik have the same empty feeling you do about Atem?”

Yuugi nodded. “They miss them because they were a part of them. I dont know if they are in love with them like you are Atem but...It still makes them miss the feeling of being whole. When Malik and Marik took over my mind during that tournament my soul merged with theirs.”

Yuugi stared wide eyed at Tea. “So....So you...you felt like this too?”

Tea blushed out of shame. “I thought I could forget him and get over the feeling so that I could help you out of yours. But it's impossible it seems. I'm still going to try to forget Marik...but I just wanted you to know you aren't alone. We need to find a way to keep you in Wonderland so you can be with them.”

“I...I may have messed that up already.” Yuugi hung his head trying not to let the feeling consume him.

Tea touched Yuugi's face and opened her mouth to speak when laughter cut through the air. “Mai?! What are you doing here?”

Mai stepped out of the shadows of the mirror with the guy Yuugi had met before right behind her. Mai looked different, mad, but that wasn't what got his attention. The bloody ax in her hand held that.

“Should I kill them my love?” Mai said as if she weren't spoken to.

“Hmmm yes. That cat is a bother to the master.” Masumi purred into her ear.

Yuugi's eyes widened as Mai raised the ax and took a step towards him. As she swung the ax Yuugi tried to take a step back. The blade grazed the entirety of his chest and abdomen cutting his shirt open and blood seeped out of the fresh wound. Malik suddenly appeared and began to block Mai's constant attacks. Tea helped Yuugi to his knees a little away from the Malik and Mai as Masumi circled around and pulled a top hat out of thin air.

“The mad hatter?! You are here!” Yuugi screamed despite the pain.

“Good eyes Kitten.” He grinned madly.

“Dont you dare call me that!” Yuugi growled in return.

Suddenly a cat appeared at the top of the mirror. It grew in size to a monstrous beast; the weight of the monster caused the mirror to slide. As it slid down the wall and onto the floor it knocked Malik and Mai over sending them toppling onto the glass of the mirror and through it with a loud shattering sound. Yuugi and Tea covered their faces in an attempt to shield themselves from the flying glass only to realize there wasn’t any. When they looked around everyone else was gone.

“No no no....Malik.” Tea ran to the mirror and stepped onto it.

“Tea...”

“What happened to him? Why isn't he here?” Tea cried.

“He's in Wonderland...” Yuugi whispered as he climbed onto the mirror next to her.

Holding his chest as he lay down on it, Yuugi motioned for Tea to join him. “Go to sleep Tea...”

“But Yuugi...You are really hurt. You need to go to the hospital.”

Blood began to pool around Yuugi as he lay there on the mirror. “Lay down and go to sleep.”

Tea lay down and suddenly felt extremely sleepy. She barely noticed that Yuugi did something on his phone before he fell asleep. Before she could ask another question she fell fast asleep as well.

\------- 

Kaiba drove his 'baby', a beautiful brand new blue Ferrari to the front of Kisara's house. As he parked the car and stepped out he immediately noticed that the front door was open. Finding that strange but not alarming Kaiba began to make his way up to the house. Drawing closer he realized why the door was open. It looked like it had been hacked open by and ax. Kaiba pushed the door open and saw an empty foyer. “Mrs. Brody? Mr. Brody?...”

The CEO took a few steps inside the house and listened very carefully but heard nothing. “Kisara?”

Kaiba had a very bad feeling. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 and was about to hit send when he heard something upstairs. “Kisara?”

The CEO knew that Officer Brody had a gun under the small table in the foyer and now he felt he needed it. He took the gun and made sure it was loaded before he climbed the stairs. Everything looked normal and undisturbed as he walked down the hall towards Kisara's room. Her door had ax marks in it as well.

Kaiba stared at the door for a moment trying to decide what to do. He already felt like what he was going to see would haunt him for the rest of his life and he was only looking at a door. His breath caught in his throat as he slowly pushed the door open.

Kisara sat at her vanity looking blankly into the mirror. Kaiba could tell she was dead. He just knew. Foolishly lowering the gun he stumbled into the room. Throwing it onto the bed he did the last conscious thing he could remember, hit the send button on his phone before throwing it too onto the bed. Taking a few more shaky steps to Kisara, Kaiba walked around to see her face. She still had the wet tear trails on her cheeks and fading pink hue in her skin. Her eyes were dark and faded from death. Kaiba looked as a memory of the man in his office flashed across his mind. Kisara had half of her heart cut out.

Unable to hold back his despair anymore, Seto choked out a sob before falling to his knees. Not Kisara...Not the only person he had ever grown to care for. As he sat there in his misery a piece of paper in her dress pocket caught his attention. As he took out the blood stained paper and read it before pocketing it.

“The Queen of Hearts is dead. Long live the Queen. Alice is forever lost. All hail the King. The Cheshire cat has already won. All bow down to madness.

He didn't remember hearing the police arrive. He didn't see her parents bodies but he heard the officers mentioning how they were hacked to pieces. He didn't hear the EMT ask him if he was ok or remember how he drove home. He didn't answer Mokuba when he asked how the date went.

He did lock his door he did turn the lights out, and he did black out.

\------- 

Joey awoke with a start to the sound of someone sobbing, as if they were in an immense amount of pain. Looking around the room he saw that Seto was gone. “Seto? Where are you?”

Joey looked out onto the balcony but saw that he wasn't there. He looked in the washroom and found it empty. When he walked into the main room he saw the Red King sitting in front of the fireplace almost convulsing from how hard he was sobbing.

“Seto!” Joey flew to his side unsure what to do. “Please...come here.”

At first the King didn't respond to him but just as Joey was about to take a hold of the man himself, Seto relented. The Red King seemed to crumple into Joey as he held him. The blonde noticed his hand on his heart.

“Please talk to me. What can I do? Whats wrong?” Joey felt his voice break.

Seto's cries were quickly affecting him. He had to do something. Ryou.... “Seto...I'll be right back I promise. Do you hear me? Can you understand me?”

The King nodded his head but wouldn't let go of Joey as he tried to stand. “I'll be right back I pr...”

“There is a bell for Ryou...over there.” Interrupting Joey's soothing whispers to point towards a tapestry on the wall and a long rope hanging next to it. “Pull that. Tell him to get Juria.”

“The rope?” Seto didn't answer. He clutched his chest as a bout of pain overtook him.

“I'll be right back.” Joey kissed the top of his head before getting up and running over to the rope.

The blonde quickly pulled on it and then ran back over to the King. “What happened? Can you talk to me about it?.....”

“Kis...Kisara…” That was all he managed to say before shaking his head into Joey’s chest.

Judging by how Seto seemed to slump more into Joey he figured it was something big. He was about to ask if she broke up with him when he thought better of himself. Yuugi asked him not to be a dick and that was probably being a dick. Something really bad happened...

“Kisara is dead....” Joey whispered at the realization. “Oh Seto...”

Joey held on to him as tightly as he could until he heard the door open and a white blur race into the room.

“Sire? Joey...What's going on?!” Ryou immediately noticing something was wrong.

“Kisara is dead...We need to get Juria. He needs her.” Joey said urgently as the white rabbit nodded his head in understanding.

“Serenity and I will get her ourselves.” Ryou said before talking directly to the King. “Don't worry we will take care of everything. Stay here with Joey.”

Ryou bolted up and out of the door as fast as lightning.

Joey held onto him as tightly as he could without hurting him. “I know you probably don't want to move...But you would be more comfortable in our room.”

Joey knew they should probably eat something...It was going to be a long day. He just couldn't bring himself to suggest it when he knew Seto would refuse. Joey knew he would refused. Kisara was their friend, not just Kaiba's girlfriend. Two months with the girl and she changed his mind about her almost instantly. Now she was just gone. Joey laid on the bed next to the King, as he buried his face into Seto's soft brown hair.

\-------

“Kisara is dead? What?!” Serenity ran after Ryou as he charged away from the castle.

“I don't know details Serenity. I just know that we need to get Juria and Yuugi. I think we need to have a meeting. All of us.”

“All of us includes crazy shit right?” Serenity huffed as she ran.

Ryou laughed. “Yes, crazy shit has to be there too.”

“We will send word from the White Castle. Hold on tight rabbit.” Ryou looked over his shoulder in confusion.

Serenity was no longer in her human form. She flew over Ryou and snatched him off the ground with a giant red scaled claw. The dragon roared as she flapped her wings, traveling much faster than they had been running.

“Next time I'm riding on your back.” The white rabbit shouted, knowing she probably didn't hear him over the wind.

He held on to the claw as tightly as he could as he watched with fascination, the ground below him. From up here Wonderland looked so big. He could see four castles in the distance. He assumed three of them were Clubs, Spades, and Diamonds. The largest of the castles, the White Castle,was the one they headed straight for. Ryou wondered if they would meet the rulers of the other kingdoms and they be as friendly...well as hospitable, as Seto and Juria. He had a good laugh at himself thinking about Marik being hospitable. It just wasn't likely.

“We are here.” Serenity roared making Ryou try to cover his ears as well as hold on.

She gracefully landed just outside of the castle and released the rabbit. “Thank you Serenity.”

Ryou took off towards the castle while Serenity changed into her human form and ran after him. “Cards I demand to see the Queen! This is an emergency!” Ryou shouted in a very uncharacteristic tone.

“She is indisposed.” Ryou knew that voice. As the rabbit and dragon burst into the throne room, several cards behind them, their eyes fell on Bakura The silver haired man sat in the Queen's throne, covered in her jewels.

“March hare!...Tell us where the White Queen is or I'll get my breakfast I'm missed to get her.” Serenity commanded in a low voice as smoke bellowed out of her nose and mouth.

“Relax Jabberwocky, there is no reason to be so hostile.” Bakura's voice dripped with a deadly poison.

“We need to speak with Yuugi and the White Queen, Bakura, where are they?” Ryou tried to sound intimidating but it came out as more pleading.

“Yuugi? Interesting...” Bakura grinned wickedly as he examined the rabbit with his black eyes. “Yuugi is not here.”

Serenity and Ryou sniffed the air. Yuugi wasn't there. “Where could he be? Do you think he's with the twins?”

“The twins too? Well I must have broken out at just the perfect time.” Ryou's ears twitched as he listened to the sound of Bakura's voice. A much as he wanted to say it was out of fear, a small part of him was reveling in the march hare's darkened voice.

Bakura stood from the throne, the jewels he had around his neck lay on his bare chest. He wore pants made out of some kind of animal's skin with black fur. Almost like cat fur...maybe a Cheshire cat.

“The Queen is upstairs in the King's room. Good luck trying to talk to her.” Bakura began to walk away when Serenity commanded him to stop.

“I heard from the cards that you are angry with the Hatter and Cheshire cat for letting you be captured. Is this true?”

Bakura looked at the girl confused as he tilted his head, allowing his long ears to flop over slightly. “Yes and?”

“We are planning on killing the Cheshire cat and Mad Hatter. Would you be willing to send for the King of Clubs for me?” Ryou eyed both of them suspiciously.

Bakura walked straight up to the girl and leaned close to her sniffing the air in front of her. “This really is an emergency isn't it?”

“I would NEVER pass up a chance to hunt you if it weren't, Bunny.” She grinned almost as dark and madly as Bakura. “I do love our little games of cat and mouse. I am starving.”

“Yes I suppose I can pay a visit to my old friend...I'll meet you here.”

“Very well then. I will wait for you until dusk.” Serenity agreed

Bakura looked at Ryou more closely this time. “Give me something to prove I'm doing as you ask. So if I run into those damn twins or Yuugi they will trust me.” Ryou gave Bakura his pocket watch. “This will do nicely...”

“I want it back...”

“Oh don't worry I'll be seeing you again very soon.” Bakura grinned again before leaving the throne room in a hurry.

Serenity bolted towards the back of the throne room to a hidden door behind the curtains. “Come rabbit, we must hurry. I'm sure she's in a lot of pain.”

Ryou and Serenity climbed the hidden staircase up to a corridor Ryou had never been in before. “Blood?”

Serenity and Ryou followed the trail of blood until they saw the Queen. Juria lay on the floor of the corridor in a black dress, blood trickling down her hands as she gripped her chest. She was sobbing as she tried to get up and walk down the hall.

“My Queen we are here to take you to the Red King.” Serenity said in a soothing voice.

“Oh thank god! You both are angels did you know that?” Ryou helped the Queen to her feet and followed Serenity down the corridor to a large door.

She opened a large door and ran into the room. An antique mirror stood in the middle of the room surrounded by plates and tea cups. “Where is Yuugi?”

“Hes not here my Queen. We will find him don't worry.” Ryou whispered to her as they stood just in front of the mirror.

“I will stay and wait for them. ” Serenity bowed respectfully hoping the queen wouldn't change her plans.

“They? What are you talking about?” Juria winced in pain as she looked at the girl.

“We are getting everyone together. Something's happened, My queen.” Ryou whispered.

“Ok...” The queen was in too much pain to argue as she touched the cold glass. It rippled and warped as she took Ryou by the hand and pulled him after her through the mirror.

 

 


	13. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Trust A Hare.

Chapter 13

  
Yami and Atem stood over a sleeping couple in the dark forest with frowns on their faces. Yuugi lay on his back while Tea lay on his chest. The position they were in wasn't as shocking as what they were wearing. Yuugi's shirt had been torn completely open and lay at his sides. Tea lay on his chest without a shirt and a club shaped skirt. Yami raised a brow as he studied Tea...at least he was pretty sure it was Tea.

At this point she barely resembled the girl from his memory. Her hair was short in the back and lengthened as it neared her face. Her face was mostly hidden by her hair and her left hand, but her body was that of a woman not the young girl he remembered. “Tea right?”

Yami looked at his brother before sighing. “Yea I'm pretty sure it's Tea.”

“Well... we don't have to be upset with Yuugi anymore.” Atem stated with a smirk.

“It's not Yuugi's fault he likes her... we shouldn't have been upset to begin with...” Yami said defeated.

“No, no brother. She is the Ace of Clubs, do you know what that means?” Atem turned his attention to Yuugi and Tea.

“Her being Marik's slave means nothing to me.”

“But her inability to be with anyone but Marik and the Queen of Clubs does.” Smiling at his brother, Atem knelt down and shook the girls shoulder. “Tea, you need to wake up.”

The girl groaned before opening her eyes. Blinking a few times before her vision focused on Atem, Tea gasped as she sat up looking from Atem to Yami. The signature scar of an A on her right cheek becoming visible as her hair and hands moved away from her face.

“There is two of you?!”The girls loud voice woke Yuugi as he bolted up right before holding onto his chest. “OH Yuugi are you ok? Your chest? The wound is gone.”

“Yeah that's right...it doesn't transfer over. Still hurts like a bitch though...” Yuugi looked up at her with a relieved sigh. “Well I'm alive that has to count for something.”

“You are hurt?!” Yami and Atem said in unison pulling Yuugi's attention to them.

“Yami? Atem! Wait...How did I get out here?”

“The better question is why are you sleeping during one of your days?” Atem questioned.

“We were attacked by the Mad Hatter...and Mai... our friend...He must be brainwashing her.” Yuugi huffed. “The Cheshire cat knocked a large mirror down and Mai and Malik fell through it. So Tea and I laid on it....that’s how I got here before...I hoped it would work again.

“Malik?!” Tea shot up and began to look around. “He’s not here? Where could he be?”

“Relax Ace. Your master is probably back at the castle.” Atem mused as he stood to help Yuugi to his feet.

“Ace? Master? What are you talking about?” Yami smiled at her and gestured to her from head to toe.

When Tea looked down at herself and screamed. She was shirtless, wearing some kind of pastie things on her breasts and a loincloth in the shape of an upside down club from a deck of cards. A black belt held onto a sword at her side. What worried her most was the deep scar on the left side of her chest, over her heart, of the letter A.

“She's an Ace, the first one in five thousand years.” Atem started laughing. “And she's all Mariks...I pity you dear.”

Tea listened to Atem's words and began to pity herself. “So that bastard is here too...great...”

“We need to find Malik and Mai.” Yuugi looked at Yami and Atem worriedly. He really wanted to talk to them. This whole situation had to look bad.

“We do, I imagine Malik will be at the Club Castle.” Yami said as he began walking away from the group.

“Wait Yami why do you think that?” Yuugi called after him, Atem equally confused.

“Tea have you slept with Malik?” Yami called back so casually that Tea blushed scarlet as she nodded.

“Yep hes at the castle.” Atem laughed. “We now have a Queen of Clubs.”

Yuugi laughed while Tea gave him a dirty look. “Oh come on Tea, its not like it sounds. Joey is Alice. Its just a title.”

“Queen means a girl.”

“Queen means subservient to the King.” Atem corrected.

“Fair enough...Can I get a shirt?” Tea asked meekly.

“It won't help...trust me...” Atem said sweetly while Yuugi watched them interact.

He missed Yami and Atem so much. He really needed to talk to them.

\-------

Crazy enough, Yuugi and Tea had appeared less than three hours from the Castle of Clubs. The sun had just broken over the horizon as they neared the gates of the castle.

“Lets hope his Majesty is in a good mood.” Yami mumbled sarcastically.

“Ha! I doubt that.” Tea grumbled.

“He has two new pets, he should be ecstatic.” Atem pointed out.

The group walked through the gates and into the throne room just in time to hear a very heated argument between Malik and Marik. The Club card that lead them shook in fear just knowing he would have to interrupt the King to announce the guests.

“I don't care where I wake up! That doesn't give you the right to touch me!”

“You've never complained before.” Marik purred.

“That would be because you had me so confused I thought up was down and you were in love with me!” Marik screamed as he balled his fist ready to strike if Marik just stepped an inch closer. “You aren't. You made that clear years ago.”

Tea was surprised to see a flash of hurt in Marik's eyes only to be replaced by anger. “You betrayed me with that girl.”

“There was no other way!” Malik shouted on the verge of tears of frustration.

“Sire...You have guests...” The card bowed and quickly left the room.

“Tea!” Malik's anger disappeared as he laid eyes on her. “How did you get here?”

Tea ran into Malik waiting arms. “I thought you were gone for a minute there.”

“I thought I was too.” Malik laughed before releasing her. “What happened to you?”

“Nothing 'happened' to her. She is the Ace of Clubs.” Marik grinned wickedly before turning to his guests. “Thank you for bringing her here. I was beginning to think there wasn't going to be an Ace.”

“I had hoped there weren't going to be.” Atem muttered indignantly.

“Well I have my pet now so you can leave.” Marik said as he took a step towards them threateningly.

“Marik, Old friend. I see you have an Ace... Lucky bastard.” Bakura laughed darkly as he entered the throne room with blood covering his hands.

When everyone looked at him he shrugged his shoulders. “Your card wouldn't let me in. What was I supposed to do?”

“Be patient, you're a thief shouldn't you have that skill?” Atem glared at the March Hare.

“How did you escape the White Castle?” Yami looked shocked to see him standing there.

“The Queen is...not herself which comes to why I'm here.” Bakura took another step forward as he addressed everyone in the room. “You are all being summoned to the White Castle to meet with serenity. I suggest Yuugi take all of us considering he is a Cheshire Cat. This is kinda an emergency family meeting.”

Everyone was quiet and didn't move.

“...I really don't want that Jabberwokky to roast my fur for something I had no control over.” Bakura snarled before taking the pocket watch from his pocket. “Ryou and Serenity sent me. This is proof...I knew I'd need it.”

The hare tossed the watch to Atem. “The Red King's pocket watch...”

“The one he gave to Ryou?” Yuugi asked.

Atem nodded. “I think he's telling the truth...Now its official. The world is ending...”

“We better get going then...” Marik grinned at the Hare. “I thought you were running with a new crowd Hare?”

“I owe you a bag of gold. You were right.” Bakura returned the maniacal grin as Marik motioned for Malik and Tea to follow him.

Yuugi watched as Malik didn't move and Tea immediately followed. Much to Malik and Tea's surprise. “Come my Queen. I'm sure you'll want to meet the White Queen.”

Malik growled but did eventually follow the King to stand around Yuugi.

“I've never moved someone else before...” Yuugi said nervously.

“Don't worry Kitten. I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” Atem smiled warmly at Yuugi.

“Ok everyone....Hold on to me.” Yuugi closed his eyes, imagining the antique mirror in the room he last remembered being in.

Tea and the others watched as they began to change into clouds of black smoke. She closed her eyes nervously and when she opened them. They were all standing in a strange room with a large mirror.

“Is everyone in one piece?” Yuugi asked honestly.

Atem chuckled as he looked down at himself. “Well Kitten I am but you seem to be missing a tail.”

“Oh yeah...I always forget that part...” Yuugi turned around looking down as black smoke formed into a black cat tail. “That's better.”

“I'm so glad you are here. Yuugi? Atem, Yami? You're here too!” Serenity said getting everyone's attention. “We need to get outside so I can take you all to the castle.”

“Well that will be faster.” Bakura commented as his ears twitched nervously at the thought of being that close to the dragon.

“Hurry please.” Serenity lead everyone out of the room and out of the castle before she transformed into her dragon form.

Leaning her neck and head down to the ground Yuugi saw her beautiful green eyes. “You can see in this form?”

“When I am in my human form my gaze sets what it touches on fire.” Serenity roared. Everyone covered their ears.

“Ok we can talk when we get there.” Yuugi laughed.

The dragon nodded and lowered a wing to help them all climb onto her back. Once everyone was holding on she took off in the direction of the Castle of Hearts.

\------- 

Juria and Ryou found themselves in front of a door. “Seto and Joey should be here.”

Ryou looked around, immediately recognizing the room they were standing in. “This is Joey's room. So...”

Before Ryou could warn Juria that the door was leading to the bedroom she turned the knob and opened the door.

“Juria, Ryou, you're here!” Joey forced a smile as he turned to the two intruders.

Seto looked even worse than he did when Ryou had left. The Rabbit bit his lip nervously while Juria hobbled over to him. “Brother...”

The Red King looked up, relieved that she was finally here. That is, until he caught sight of the blood. “Juria you're bleeding!”

The white queen only smiled at him. Climbing on the bed, Juria slid behind her brother and pulled his back against her.

“Much better...” She sighed, finally getting the chance to relax.

The king seemed to feel the same way as he slumped into her. “Still hurts though.”

Juria chuckled and laid her head on Seto's shoulder. “Life is very painful it seems, but at least your heart is not breaking...now that it's together again.”

Joey and Ryou looked at each other then at the siblings. The White Queen's black dress began to fade white in spots as she sat there content. Joey wondered if he should ask what Juria meant by her statement but he didn't get the chance.

“My Queen, My King, we are going to get you something to eat and a doctor to make sure you are ok.” Ryou whispered as he looked towards Joey.

“Yes...I suppose I at least need to have this wound dressed...” Juria sighed as she closed her eyes.

Seto simply nodded towards them. Unable to protest Joey reluctantly sat up from the bed and followed Ryou out of the room. Juria opened her eyes and watched as the door closed. “Tell me everything brother...Why is your heart breaking? Joey isn't dead or leaving you. I can see that much...what is causing this pain?”

The Red King leaned his head back on his sister’s shoulder and began his account of the last few months since he had left the White Castle with Joey and the twins. Juria listened to his story entirely without a single sound of protest or clarification.

“Is this what it felt like when Noa died?” Seto whispered, feeling guilty for even asking.

“No. This hurts as bad as my heart would if you died, I imagine.” Juria frowned thoughtfully. “Although I would be in an extreme amount of pain, I could live through the ordeal. Just as you are doing now. When Noa disappeared I...I almost died...I would surely be dead if you hadn't saved me.”

Seto put his hand over his sisters. “I don't regret that decision.”

“I do.” Juria said seriously.

“I don't believe he’s dead. I don't regret giving you a chance to find him.”

“I regret taking your sanity away. This would be so much easier for you and Joey if I just gave you back your heart....”

“We will be fine.” Seto spoke sternly to his sister. She knew he could do this on his own. Half a heart or a full heart, he knew they could figure it out.

“I don't think I will be for much longer.”

Seto turned to face his sister now very concerned. “What do you mean you won’t be for much longer?”

“This pain...it woke his heart...” The White Queen leaned her head back against the headboard of the bed. “It's rejecting your heart because of this pain. Your heart has been so active lately, because of Joey and Kisara. Noa's heart is beginning to reject another beside it. It knows your heart should be somewhere else now.”

Seto frowned deeply as he stared into space. “If I take my heart back now...you'll go crazy.”

“Yes...” The White Queen whispered, defeated. “But...It gives me hope that he is alive. His heart is beating again, Set...he is alive somewhere, I just know it.”

The sound of the main room door opening brought them from their thoughts, but that didn't stop Juria from making a decision. “When I leave here, I will leave with half a heart.”

\------- 

Ryou sent a tall, gray haired man into Joey's room. The blonde eyed him skeptically as he closed the door. “Don't worry Joey he's a doctor.”

“Since when are vultures doctors? Vultures want things dead so they can eat them!” Joey argued.

“In Wonderland nothing is supposed to make sense.” Ryou smiled at his friend's possessiveness towards them.

Joey grumbled but accepted that as an adequate answer. The white rabbit laughed as he pulled Joey out of the hallway and towards the throne room. “We need to bring them food. You need to eat too.”

“I'm not hungry.”

“Are you ok? You never turn down food.” Ryou stopped and turned to face the blonde.

“We should have known it was her. We could have saved her if we...” Joey was unable to finish his thought as the ground shook beneath them. “What the hell?”

“Serenity is here...maybe they are with her.”

“Who's with her?” Joey ran after the rabbit as he bolted out of sight.

\-------

Marik, Yami and Atem jumped off of the Jabberwocky's back as she landed. Yuugi and Marik jumped down afterwards. “Tea jump down, I'll catch you.”

Again, as if at Marik's comand, Tea jumped off of Serenity's back.

“Tea...you're afraid of heights...” Yuugi was dumbfounded.

“Yes I am and oh my god, that was the most horrible thing I've ever done. Why did I do that?” The brunette lay in Marik's arms as he laughed.

“You'll find you can do anything when you are asked the right way.” Marik set her down while eyeing her with vile intentions.

Tea seemed to shrink back under his gaze but didn't say anything.

“Where is he?!” Serenity screeched while in her human form.

“Who are you talking about and when did you change back?” Atem asked as he looked around. Then it hit him.

“That good for nothing thief! Where did he go?” They all looked around but the March Hare had disappeared.

“We can't worry about him now... Seto and Juria need to see us.” Serenity huffed in frustration as fire sparked in the back of her throat.

Cards lead them inside of the castle and to the throne room where they were met by Ryou and Joey.

“Tea?! Malik?! What are you two doing here?” Ryou and Joey said in unison.

“And what the hell are you wearing?” Joey asked as he looked at his friend.

“Shut up Joey.” Tea grumbled as he crossed her arms under her chest. “This wasn't my choice.”

“We can talk about that later. Joey what’s going on? Why do we all need to be here? What happened?” Atem walked forward towards the blonde.

“Come with us. We need to talk about this in a more private area.” Ryou waved to the group to follow him.

Yuugi and the others followed his friends as they made their way through the castle. The Cheshire cat looked around at everything, burning images of the castle of hearts into his mind for later. He knew this would be important. Ryou suddenly stopped at a door as a humanoid vulture stepped outside of it. “How are they?”

“Mr. Rabbit. I am glad I didn't have to find you.” The vulture straightened as he addressed the rabbit and Joey. “The King and Queen will need plenty of rest so

I don't advise bringing visitors...unless they are up to the company.”

“This is urgent that we speak with them. Then I promise you they will get plenty of rest.” Ryou assured with a slight bow.

“Good, see that they do. I'll be back in six hours to redress the Queen's wounds, but there are extra bandages in the room if it needs to be changed sooner. Good day Mr. Rabbit.” The doctor turned to Marik and bowed. “Your highness.”

Yuugi watched the doctor walk down the hall while Ryou opened the door for everyone to enter. Once inside, Yuugi saw the Queen and King sitting on one of the sofas in the main room, looking at the doorway.

“Family meeting, I see what you meant now sister.” Seto attempted a smile.

“Sorry I just thought we should all be here. I know something's going on...” Ryou stammered.

“Don't apologize Ryou. I know why and I'm glad you did.” The King motioned for everyone to sit down but made sure to have Joey sit by him.

While everyone tried to get comfortable, Joey looked at Seto with worry filled eyes. The King grinned and leaned close to the blonde's ear. “I'm going to be fine. As long as you stay here with me, I'll be ok.”

Joey nodded and blushed slightly as the King sat back up.

“Ok...What the hell is going on?” Marik glared at the siblings as he leaned against the fireplace.

Juria sighed in annoyance. “For once in your life will you chill the fuck out?”

Malik and Tea tried not to laugh as Marik's glare deepened. “Well excuse me for wanting this 'meeting' to end quickly. I just got my queen and Ace and I haven't even been able to enjoy them yet.”

“What makes you think you'll be enjoying anything from us?” Malik inquired defensively.

“Enough.”

Yuugi shuddered at the Egyptian's authoritative voice, while everyone else turned their attention to Atem. He had plenty of practice commanding others in his lifetime and now was a perfect example of why he was so damn good at it. “We aren't here to play.”

“No we aren't. We are here because the Cheshire Cat has finally made his move.” Juria agreed.

“We don't know that for sure...” Seto muttered; meanwhile casting her a scrutinizing look.

“Actually we do.” Joey quickly corrected much to Tea and Yuugi's surprise.

“We do too, don't we Yuugi?” Tea glanced at the Cheshire Cat sitting between Yami's legs on the floor.

“Yes we do, what happened to you Joey? You saw him?”

“I saw him in the principal's office.”

“That's why you yelled? He was there?!” Seto turned to Joey, furious.

“Stop that! You know I couldn't tell you!” The king didn't respond, instead choosing to look away. “Seto and I saw a cat in the school and when I tried to get it out of the office it changed into this huge beast with blood all over and he said...uhh...”

“He said 'the Queen of Hearts is dead. Long live the Queen.” Ryou smiled proudly, remembering what Joey had told him earlier that day.

“Thanks Ryou.”

“So what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Marik growled.

“It means Kisara is dead.” The Red King's voice seemed flat in comparison to the gasps that followed.

“Yeah...remember the Queen of Hearts card during the poker game at Christmas?” Yuugi and Ryou nodded. “It was a warning. Someone was trying to help us or the Cheshire Cat was gloating...I'm still not sure.”

“Well it gets worse then that, we saw the Mad Hatter. He is in the real word as you thought Juria, but I don't think that he has as much power. He used our friend Mai to attack us.” Yuugi added.

“She wouldn't do that...Are you sure it was her?” Joey just couldn't believe his ears.

“Yes Joey I'm sure it was her and I'm also sure she's here.”

“Of course she's here, she is the Queen of Diamonds.” The White Queen spoke as if they should have always known.

“Queen of Diamonds huh?” Joey thought for a while before looking up at Juria. “If this is all true then the Hatter needed to manipulate someone into doing his dirty work. So we need to find Mai in the real world.”

“No we don't.” Malik shook his head. “She fell through the mirror with me. If that was his plan then they fucked it up.”

“I don't think that was the long term plan. She did what she was supposed to and the Cheshire Cat sent her into Wonderland permanently.” Yuugi stated as he recalled the event.

Tea brushed her hair from her face as she spoke. “Yeah that's right. That...thing pushed the mirror down and sent both Malik and her through.”

“That means he's planning on his second move to be in Wonderland.” Serenity spoke up, making everyone jump.

“Jesus Sis! Don't scare us like that. I didn't even see you come in.” Joey breathed out trying to relax.

The girl smiled as she crossed the room to officially join the group.

Juria tapped her fingers on her leg as she thought out loud.“If that's the case, he intends to use Mai's army to declare war on us. The Mad Hatter as her hunter and the Cheshire Cat backing him...but we have all of those things too. The Red King can handle any war they throw at us...not to mention our new Cheshire Cat. We have two expert hunters and control over the roses. But the thing tipping the war in our favor would be...”

“Me...” Serenity gasped. “He intends to get a Jabberwocky!”

“That is a HUGE problem.” Marik emphasized.

“Yes it is. Especially since we don't know who it would be.” Juria confirmed.

“I imagine the Cheshire Cat will hold him in Wonderland and outside of the real world where he can't have as much control over him.” Yami added. “So this time...he may try to pull the same stunt as he did with Malik.”

“Why would he want me here? Or was I an accident?” Malik questioned.

Juria leaned back on the sofa rubbing her chest just above the bandages. “He may have sensed your hostility towards Marik...and thought he could manipulate you into being an ally. It would only be a matter of time before you left the castle and he could pick you up. Or you are correct, he intended to get Mai and you were in the way.”

“I can't see a being that powerful making a mistake like that.” Seto shook his head, unable to make sense of that theory. “He has never made a mistake before.”

“Yes you are right brother. Why would he start making mistakes now? Its just the beginning of the game.” Juria then looked directly at Atem. “You are awfully silent Atem...What are you thinking?”

Everyone's attention turned to the Egyptian as he held his head in his hands. “I'm thinking I know why he's personally attacking the King. He's meaning to destroy us from the inside out. He's split Tea and Malik apart. He tried to have Mai physically kill Yuugi in the real world. He's made Mai, a good friend of most of you, acting as the evil one doing his bidding...But worse of all...I have a damn good guess as to who the other Jabberwocky is and so does Serenity.”

Juria frowned as she listened at first, then her face softened into the saddest look Yuugi or Joey had ever seen. “Mokuba...”

Serenity lowered her head to her feet so no one could see her face. The Red King instantly shot up from the sofa, glaring at Atem. “There is no way that he would be destined to be in this place. Mokuba has no insanity in him. He has a wonderful childhood. He was too young to miss our parents he can't possibly be the one!”

Juria stood up and placed herself between Atem and Seto. “Brother, listen to me very carefully. He is the perfect person to take away from you, to destroy you. For no other reason then that he would be perfect for wonderland.”

“He believes in this place Seto. You used to talk to him about it for years before you started forgetting. Don't you remember that?” Serenity whispered softly.

Seto was at a loss for words. “I can't protect him if I can't even remember he's in danger. What am I supposed to do?”

“Let us help you. Have a little faith in me for a change.” Joey declared.

The King and Queen both winced in pain from their hearts. “Set...don't worry...even if the Cheshire Cat manages to get him into Wonderland, it will be IMPOSSIBLE for him to convince Mokuba to attack us or hurt us in any manner. Mokuba is brilliant and courageous, we won't need to worry about him.”

Marik pulled away from the wall and eyed both the King and Queen. “OK...So Mokuba is his wild card. So what? It still only makes us even.”

“If Mokuba is in Wonderland, Set will go mad...unless he has all of his heart....which means I will become mad.”

“What are you talkin' about?” Joey tilted his head in confusion.

Juria and Seto didn't explain. Instead they both reached into the flesh of their chests and pulled their ribs back to reveal their heats. The King's held half a heart while the Queen possessed a bleeding heart now separated in the middle.

Tea, Malik, Ryou and Joey stared blankly at the siblings.

“This makes a crazy amount of sense...”Joey finally managed to say earning himself a smirk from the King.

“It's already happening brother. Its time to take back what is yours.” She whispered as she reached for the heart in her chest.

Atem quickly ran in front of her grabbing her arm. “My queen...Juria, you can't do this...We can't do this without you. You know the most about this world you and Seto are what is holding this place together...You can't just...”

“Atem, you have been here for five thousand years, through many Kings and Queens and many many more Alice's. I once held this world together but now I will tear it apart so we can be free of the Cheshire Cat. I maybe mad once I do this but...If I find him again I can regain my sanity. Its a gamble I know but...I have to follow my heart.” Juria smiled confidently at Atem. “All of you need to let me go. I KNOW you can do this. Joey is the Alice we have been waiting for. I know this..and so do you.”

“You told me you'd wait...please wait until you leave.” The King pleaded while he closed his ribs back over his heart.

“Alright...I'll wait until I leave, like I promised.” Juria set her ribs back over her heart and walked away to get more bandages.

The room fell silent but Joey wasn't satisfied with that being the end of this meeting. “So what are we planning on doing? What am I doing when I wake up tonight? I take it Yuugi is in the hospital...Tea is probably with him. Ryou I guess is going to school....What do I need to do? We know Kisara is dead. We know that the cat is trying to get Kaiba to remember Wonderland. We know he's going after Mokuba...soon...what are we gonna do about it?”

“Yuugi, Yami, and Atem, go to the caterpillar's lair and see if you can find something that will help us. That bastard always had the answers to everything...maybe he had a special mirror or tea that made visions possible. Serenity you are going to find that Jabberwocky. Wait until Joey gives you the word and then I want you out of here like lightning. If there is another one, Serenity, you can control them as long as we get there first. Marik, take Malik and Tea and do your thing....” Juria commanded as she dressed the large wound on her chest.

“You want me to be a manipulative turn coat? I love how you think. That's a plan I can get behind.” Tea and Malik looked disappointed.

“Joey I need you to protect Mokuba and Set while you are in the real world.” Juria walked towards Joey. “While you are in Wonderland I need you to find a way to kill the Cheshire Cat. You need to make Set work with you and hunt down the Hatter. The Mad Hatter's mind is in your world, using the cat's magic to appear real, but that means his body is there somewhere. Find it, if you can kill him or wake him we might have a greater advantage.”

“I don't know if I can kill anyone...but we will find him.” Joey spoke confidently.

“OK then lets sleep here tonight and tomorrow we will leave.” Yami suggested as he stood helping Yuugi to his feet.

“Ryou please escort our guests to their rooms.” Seto looked towards the rabbit as he bowed.

“Of course sire. This way everyone.”

“Rabbit...I have a special task for you to do. Please come to my room so I can speak with you about it, tomorrow.” Ryou bowed to the Queen and left the room.

Joey watched everyone leave the room before he was violently pulled into the bedroom. “I'm tired and you’re taking too long...”

Juria laughed as she followed a very shocked blonde into the room. “Lay down, Alice.”

Joey did as he was told, lying in the center of the bed, while Juria and Seto lay on each side of him. He felt his face heating up. “Still have to be really close to each other because of the heart thing that you decided not to mention to me?”

“I'm sorry Joey, it just never came up...” The King hummed as he snuggled into Joey's side.

Juria reached her arm across Joey's chest and touched Seto's heart. “Mmm much better.”

Joey sighed, he had to be blushing now. Juria sensed he was uncomfortable and attempted to make him at ease. “Relax Joey, I'm not going to rape you. I just want to be close to both of you. You didn't mind when I kissed you before. Why do you mind snuggling with me?”

“You did what?” Seto raised his head from Joey's shoulder, looking at him accusingly.

“Oh for....Look that was before I even knew you were here, first of all, second, she kissed me.” Joey growled defensively.

Juria just laughed. “Both of you relax...This is my last night as the White Queen...My last night feeling this love you have for Joey...I want to enjoy it. Let me sleep.”

“Fine...” Seto mumbled against Joey's skin making the blonde laugh.

The three lay in the silence before Joey cleared his throat. “I dont know what the morning is going to be like.”

“I don't either Pup...”

“When am I going to see you again?” Joey hoped he knew what he meant.

“I don't know...I can try to go to school tomorrow...but that's not likely.”

Joey sighed disappointed. “Yeah I figured.”

“Yuugi is in the hospital. You probably won't be at school either. And if the police thought I was the killer last time they REALLY will this time...I will need you to vouch for me again. I'll see you tomorrow, I believe. Maybe the next day.”

Joey smiled at the thought. “I'll keep hoping for it.”

“Go to sleep....” Juria groaned half awake.


	14. Alice To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Feel Alone.

Chapter 14

 

Yuugi followed quietly behind the group as each one was brought to their rooms. Marik walked leisurely into his room while Malik and Tea sulked inside. Guilt tugged at the back of his mind for leaving Tea, as they walked further down the hall.

Upon reaching the final door Ryou, cleared his throat. “Do I need to get separate rooms or are you sharing one?”

“There is no need to make more work for the cards, one room is fine.”Atem answered.

Ryou nodded and pushed open the door allowing them to enter. Yuugi didn't move as the twins walked inside. Noticing the teen hadn't moved Yami turned around and grabbed his hand.

“Good day Ryou.” Yami called back as he pulled the teen into the room, slamming the door in the white rabbits face.

“That wasn't very nice...” Yuugi grumbled as his hand was released.

To say Yuugi was unprepared for what was about to happen was an understatement. The spiky haired teen entered the room only to have Crimson and Eminence purple eyes staring at him. Frowns on both men's faces.

Yuugi sighed. Here goes nothing. “Ok... I know you are mad at me...”

Yami and Atem looked at each other before Atem sat on the foot of the bed and Yami crossed his arms over his chest with a frown. “Yes we are.”

The teen flinched at Yami's harsh tone but carried on. “I also know that saying sorry isn't going to make this any better...I...I need to explain...If you will give me the chance.”

“Please do. You don't need to stand kitten.” Atem motioned for Yuugi to sit at the window seat in the room.

Yuugi relaxed a little knowing that at least Atem was still calling him by his nickname. Both of them were willing to listen, he just needed to stick with the truth. Unfortunately, that didn't make him feel comfortable enough to sit down.

“How long have you been with Tea?” Yami's tone still remained harsh.

Yuugi blinked, a little stunned by the question. “Uh...almost three years...”

Atem raised a brow while Yami's frown deepened. “Why?”

“Because you weren't there.” Yuugi started to feel like he needed to defend himself...this wasn't going well.

“We have been here for over two months.”

“...Sort of...” Atem added.

“Who's side are you on?” Yami asked his brother.

Atem shrugged his shoulders. “I'm upset but I don't see the point in being angry.”

“If I were you two I'd be angry...” Yuugi said softly.

Yami turned to face him. “Then why? Why would you do this...I thought you wanted to be with us.”

“I do, you both know I do.”

“Then why?” Atem stared into Yuugi making him feel even smaller.

He should have just broken his promise. Explaining this situation to the loves of his life was mortifying.

“I promised Tea if she went out with me I'd owe her whatever favor she asked. Which happened to be continuing to be with her even after I came here to find you two...” Yuugi's face burned, sure to be bright red.

Yami's face twisted in anger while Atem seemed confused. Yuugi started to panic. He couldn't tell if Yami was angry with him or angry the situation.

“Yami you need to calm down...” Atem murmured to him soothingly.

The crimson eyed man spun around to face his brother, hands clenched into fists. “Like hell I will. She's been stringing Yuugi around for years...That deceitful bitch!”

Yami started to stomp towards the door when Yuugi and Atem caught him. “Chill out! I'm sure they had a reason for this and I doubt it was to take advantage of Yuugi or he wouldn't still be friends with her and Malik.”

“Please let me try and explain better....I'm not saying it right...you're making me nervous.” Yami met Yuugi's eyes and sighed a little, loosing most of his anger.

“I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I'm not used to the idea that there is someone out there that actually wants to be with me. So it's a little hard for me to believe that you are going to stay...you've left before.” Yuugi's voice broke as tears began to well up in his eyes. “My parents left me, even grandpa leaves for months at a time for expeditions with his old friends or gaming conventions for the shop. You've both been gone for two months...Her asking me to stay with her longer made sense to me. I can't be alone...I don't do well alone.”

Yami opened his mouth to say something but couldn't seem to find the words. As Yuugi hung his head, Atem returned to his place on the bed. “Tea wasn't trying to hurt me...she was trying to help me. She knows how I feel...She feels like this for them. That's why she needed me to stay. Tea needed someone while she was waiting for them.”

Yami reached out and lifted up Yuugi's chin. The teen still refused to look him in the eyes as a tear fell down his cheek. “I am NEVER leaving you Yuugi. I almost died the first time...I will die if I have to do it again.”

If Yuugi had been thinking clearly he probably wouldn't have pressed his luck with the former spirit. Then again, who would have thought Yami would have reacted the way he did. Rushing forward and catching Yami off guard, Yuugi pressed his lips to his. The young man immediately responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Yuugi's waist. Pulling him closer, Yami deepened their kiss.

Yami massaged Yuugi's lower back gently; nipping and sucking on Yuugi's bottom lip. The teen moaned softly, before realizing they weren't the only ones in the room. Blushing profusely, Yuugi pulled back and looked at Atem. The Egyptian had leaned back on the bed, while propping himself up on his arms. Lust filled eyes seemed to be transfixed on the two, until Yuugi pulled away.

“Don't stop because of me.” Atem murmured.

Yuugi wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment. “Doesn't this bother you two? You're brothers right?”

“No it doesn't bother us.” Atem leaned forward on the bed and rest his elbows on his knees. “We were twin brothers in Egypt and we shared lovers then too....but if that makes you uncomfortable...Technically no, I have been here for five thousand years remember? We all just appear here. I don’t have a mom or dad here; neither does Yami, neither do you.”

That sounded perfectly logical, but Yuugi still wasn't so sure. The idea was extremely arousing but in practice so far, it just felt awkward. He didn't want Atem to leave but...

Atem paused as he looked over the amethyst eyed teen. “If you still feel uneasy...I can always hunt down Ryou for another room. You won't hurt my feelings I promise.”

Yami crossed his arms over his chest, noticing the lack of enthusiasm. “Get on the bed.”

Yuugi jumped, pulled out of his thoughts. “What?”

“Get on the bed.” Yami gently ushered Yuugi forward. “Trust me.”

Yuugi walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge resulting in a deep laugh from Atem behind him. “No no Kitten, closer.”

Before Yuugi knew what was happening Atem yanked him onto the bed and up by the headboard. The Egyptian moved behind Yuugi and pulled him back against his chest. The feeling of Atem against his back had the same relaxing effect Yami had when he first stayed the night in their room. Yuugi closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

Opening his eyes, he met with vivid crimson. The look of passion and lust in those eyes caused his breath to hitch. Yuugi watched Yami crawl on top of him, pushing his knees between Yuugi's legs to separate them. Yuugi spread his legs, bending his knees slightly, as the former spirit closed the space between them. He licked Yuugi's already parted lips before kissing them passionately. He gently caressed Yuugi's cheek before cupping his lithe face in his hand. As Yami sucked and nipped at Yuugi's bottom lip, Atem ran his fingertips lightly up the teens left arm. Traveling up and ghosted over his tender neck before pressing, ever so gently; urging Yuugi to tilt his head more to the right.

Yuugi immediately complied, thankful for the direction. Between Yami's fiery kiss and Atem's gentle touches, he was simply too caught up to even think. Atem's lips on his neck made him shudder and gasp, effectively breaking his kiss with the other man. Smirking, Yami took advantage of the break and began to pull Yuugi's shirt up and over his head. Yuugi leaned up from laying against Atem and threw the shirt to the floor beside the bed. Atem pulled Yuugi back against him and resumed licking and sucking on his neck. Meanwhile, Yami began to kiss and lick down Yuugi's chest.

Yuugi became overwhelmed with the desire to touch either of them, both of them. With his left hand, Yuugi ran his fingers through Atem's hair; while, with his right, he gripped Yami's shoulder firmly. That seemed to be the movement both of them were waiting for. Atem hummed into Yuugi's neck at the touch, while Yami moved one of his hands from the bed to slowly caress Yuugi's thighs. Yuugi watched as Yami's hand and mouth drew closer and closer to where he really wanted them.

Before he could move his hand from Yami's shoulder to card though his hair, Atem grasped his chin and turned him into an intense kiss. Yuugi could feel himself melt into Atem's hungry lips as Yami moved closer and closer. The clink of his belt as Yami unfastened it made Yuugi whimper in anticipation. Yami smirked as Yuugi involuntarily thrust his hips into Yami's hand. The new friction made Yuugi moan into Atem's kiss and arch his back in pleasure. Turning his head and breaking the kiss, Yuugi watched as Yami reached into his unfastened pants and pulled his arousal free. Now breathing heavily, he stared as Yami licked him from base to tip.

“You are delicious Aibou.” Yami purred.

He shifted, looking directly into his eyes before taking Yuugi's hard member into his mouth. Yuugi threw his head back with a wanton moan as Yami held his hips still. The wet heat of Yami's mouth seemed to surround Yuugi in dizzying pleasure. Atem had to bite back a moan himself, watching Yami take all of Yuugi into his mouth. All of Yuugi's shifting and moaning added to Atem's pleasure. Yuugi could feel the Egyptians erection pressing against his back as he writhed against him.

“Yuugi...You're not playing fair.” Atem whispered in Yuugi's ear breathlessly. “You are supposed to be enjoying this not me.”

Atem's husky voice only added to Yuugi's torment as he tried more desperately to thrust into Yami's waiting mouth. Yami's grip tightened in Yuugi's lithe hips. Bobbing and sucking on his throbbing member, Yami began to swirl his tongue around him.

“Oh Yami don't stop! I-I”

That action became Yuugi's undoing as he screamed in pleasure. His body spasmed as bolts of pleasure fired through him. Yami all too eagerly swallowed down his release while Atem became lost in Yuugi's seductive moans. A few grinds of his erection into Yuugi's back and he too came with a strangled moan.  
Yuugi and Atem lay together, breathing heavily. Yami crawled back up to cup Yuugi's face again, making him look into his eyes. “Go to sleep Yuugi. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“But what about you?” Yuugi mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Don't worry about me. Go to sleep.”

Atem gently moved out from behind Yuugi and laid him down on the bed.

“I love you.” Atem and Yami exchanged looks before looking back down at Yuugi. “I love both of you.”

Atem and Yami both kissed Yuugi goodnight before sleep overtook him.

\-------

Joey woke up and looked at the alarm clock on the night stand, 4:30am. This was going to be a tough day. He knew that Yuugi was hurt and in the hospital, and he knew he was going to have to be the one to tell grandpa. Getting up out of bed, Joey heard the phone ring and answered it.

“Mouto residence.” Joey stretched as he waited for an answer.

“Hey Joey, I'm going to pick up Tristan and we will meet you at the hospital.” Ryou sounded like he had been awake for a while. “Oh... I mean the new Kaiba Corp. Children's hospital...I called to double check.”

“Are you always this enthusiastic when you just wake up?”

Ryou giggled. “I went to bed early and woke up feeling like I have a plan. We can do this Joey, no matter how rough today gets.”

“Thanks for the morning pep talk buddy.” Joey laughed as he rubbed his eye with his free hand.

“Anytime Joey. Talk to you later.”

Joey heard the click and set down the phone while looking towards the door of his room. “Gramps! We got to go. Ryou just called. Yuugi's in the hospital.”

He heard a loud bang of a opening door and shuffling before his own door burst open. “Yuugi's what?”

“Yuug is in the hospital. He's hurt pretty bad, we need to go.”

“Which hospital?” Soloman frantically ran down the hallway to collect his coat and shoes.

“Where I had my surgery.” Joey yelled after him while quickly getting dressed himself. “Tea, Malik and Yuugi were attacked by someone and Malik is missing but Yuugi took the brunt of it. I think he'll be OK though.”

Fully dressed Joey ran after Soloman and jumped into the car. The old man drove like a bat out of hell, straight for the hospital while Joey told him everything. He figured Soloman deserved to know especially with Yuugi being hurt.

“So let me get this straight. Yuugi is in another dimension where he is with Atem and all of you are trying to find a serial killer so you can get out of the other dimension.”

“Close enough.”

“Is he coming back?”

Joey stared at the old man unable to answer.

“You don't know.” Joey shook his head in response. “Very well then. If he is happy...Then I am happy...I can't exactly stop this from happening...Thank you for being honest with me Joey.”

“I owe you that much.”

Soloman parked the car, both got out and walked as quickly as possible to get inside. The receptionist looked up and smiled at the pair. “How can I help you?”

“My grandson Yuugi Mouto is here and I need to see him.”

“Are you his guardian?”

“Yes I am.”

“Hmmmm looks like we have him in room 4022. Just head down the hall make a left and you'll find the elevators. Take that to the 4th floor and make a right. Look at the room numbers until you find him.” She smiled as she pointed down the hallway.

“Thank's ma'am.” Joey smiled back and both rushed down the hall.

The room was easy to find, much to Joey's relief. As he opened the door and looked inside, his spirit seemed to plummet. Yuugi was in a lot worse shape than he had made it sound. That was probably because he didn't know how bad it was. He had breathing tubes in his nose and several other tubes and wires hooked up to him. A few machines beeped and lit up every now and then, but Joey had no idea what they were for. Tea sat in a chair across the room staring at her sleeping friend.

“Tea...” Tea turned to face Joey, but she wasn't there. Was that how he looked when he and Yuugi returned to the shop after the field trip? “How is he?”

“Dr. Anashi insisted on taking over his care. So don't worry. He is in a coma and he lost a great deal of blood. I think they said something about needing to do more surgeries.” The zombie like expression and bland voice sent chills down Joey's spine.

Soloman, however, didn't seem to notice. “My poor boy...”

He rushed to his grandsons side, taking his hand in his own. Joey stood by the doorway watching the shopkeeper speak softly to Yuugi as he gently petted his matted hair.

Ryou and Tristan didn't take much longer to walk into the room. Joey and Ryou both exchanged worried looks while Tristan sat by Tea.

“Whats wrong with her?” Ryou leaned closer to Joey to whisper near his ear.

“She's not here, remember our first day in Wonderland? We couldn't remember how we got home. Its because we didn't.” Joey whispered back.

“Mr. Wheeler. I didn't know you were a friend of this young mans.” Dr. Anashi said as he entered the room.

“Oh hey doc. Yeah....Please take good care o' him.”

“I always do.” Joey wasn't sure if it was cockiness or confidence.

“Dr. Anashi? How is my grandson? What happened?”

The doctor gave Tea a sideways glance before going into medical detail what was wrong, what is still wrong, and what is being done with Soloman. Tea didn't seem to noticed the doctor even being in the room as Tristan patted her back soothingly. When the doctor finished Tristan spoke up. “What about Tea? Is she OK?”

“Technically yes, she is in perfect physical health. But I insisted she stay here when she couldn't remember anything more than what had transpired in the last 24 hours. She knows that Yuugi is her boyfriend but can't seem to remember his phone number. We barely got his name out of her. I think she's in shock so I'm keeping an eye on her even though she isn't a patient. She checked out an hour ago but insisted on staying with Yuugi. From her account of what happened it must have been traumatic. A friend of hers came into the room and attacked Yuugi with an ax. Luckily she just grazed him but it did enough damage.”

“Oh Yuugi...” Soloman shook his head.

Dr. Anashi then turned his attention to Joey. “Have you spoken with Mr. Kaiba recently?”

“I spoke with him after school yesterday for a while...why?” Joey frowned at the doctor, unsure of where he was going with this.

“After school?” The doctor began to chew on the end of the pen in his hands before returning his gaze to Joey. “Come with me Mr. Wheeler. I think your presence is needed.”

As Joey started to turn to leave, he accidentally glanced up at the TV. “Hey turn that up.”

Tristan grabbed the remote and turned the volume on. A news caster sat at a desk with a picture of Kaiba to her right.

“Mr. Seto Kaiba, CEO and owner of Kaiba Corp games and New Children's Hospital in Domino City, was arrested last night at midnight, as a suspect in several murders. Kaiba Corp has not released a statement yet but we are expecting one soon. Police were called about three murders in a home in the outskirts of Domino city yesterday around 5:00 pm. The family was brutally murdered and although the names have not been released, we do know that one of them was a police officer and the others his family. Later on tonight the police will be holding a press conference and we will be able to give you more information. And now for the weather.”

Everyone in the room turned their attention to Joey. “We are going to the police station aren't we Doc?”

“If you were with him then you're the only one that can prove his innocence.” Dr. Anashi continued out of the door, leaving Joey to follow nervously.

\-------

Joey walked into the police station for the umpteenth time in his life. He had hoped never to be in there ever again and yet here he was.

“Joey Wheeler...Dr. Anashi...Pleasant surprise. Of what do I owe this pleasure.” The Police Chief bellowed from behind his desk.

“Joey and I were talking and I believe we have found an alibi for Mr. Kaiba.”

“Look here Anashi. He's the killer. It isn't a coincidence that all of these murders involve him and he had a rather shaky alibi last time. I'm not accepting another one. The dinner date they had together, which we have multiple witnesses saying they had one, was supposed to be starting at 5:15pm. Kaiba is never late for meetings. The family was killed approximately 1 hour before the phone call, which would have been perfect timing for when he arrived. The murders were committed by the missing fire ax from the school he goes to. The officer killed was the one handling the case he was suspect in. We have reason to believe that his girlfriend was planning on breaking up with him and he just couldn't handle it and killed all of them. We have proof.”  
“Well this alibi is solid Chief. I can promise you that.” Joey spoke up, frowning at the man.

“Oh really?”

“Our school gets out at 3:30p.m. By your logic, he would have had to of left the school immediately, dropped by his house to change, and then went to her house an hour early. Kaiba and I stayed after school to find a stupid cat that got inside. We were there looking for a while, if you don't believe me the surveillance tapes in the principal's office that will show the times and that we were there. I think they have parking lot cams too. And don't try to tell me they don't. I got in trouble for putting glue on Mr. Morrin's office chair and got caught on tape cause of those damn cameras. I even think they have a sign saying they are there.” Joey crossed his arms over his chest, still a little bitter about the incident. “But I'm sure if you asked Mokuba he would tell you that Kaiba was late getting home, hell I was late getting home, and Kaiba was rushing to leave so he wouldn't be late picking up Kisara. Even if it he took 20 minutes to speed change, he lives at least half an hour away from her. School is actually right in between them. So that's another 15 minutes just for him to get to his house. I left the school at 3:50 and he left just before me...so that's 3:45 plus 15 for the drive home.4:00 and 20 minutes to change, 4:20 and 30 for driving, that's 4:50ish depending on traffic...”

At first the chief just stared at Joey and Dr. Anashi. “OK that would put him at being in the house 10 min before.”

“The only way he could have killed them would be if he left school immediately after the bell and didn't go home to change or take a shower.” Joey insisted.

Finally the Chief relented. “Mac....get the school on the phone and look through those tapes if they have them.”  
“Sure thing Chief.”

“The only reason I'm entertaining this idea, kid, is because Kaiba wasn't in his school uniform when we arrived at the scene.” The Chief glared at Dr. Anashi's smug grin.

Both Joey and Dr. Anashi stayed at the police station while the police scanned through the tapes, called Mokuba and the neighbors and literally did the most intensive investigation Joey had ever seen. He wondered if they did this all the time or if the Chief really just wanted a body to persecute. Eventually, Anashi had to go back to the hospital to take care of Yuugi but had made sure to arrange for a limo to take him back when he needed it. Joey knew if he left, the chief would have taken as long as he wanted before looking into anything. He wouldn't leave unless Kaiba was leaving with him. He made that clear when an officer offered to call him after they were done. Finally, he heard some grumbling from the chief as he sent an officer back to the jail cells.

\-------

Joey looked out the window and sighed, he had stayed at the police station ALL day. The chief came out to speak to Joey directly.

“OK kid. The info checks out. Hes free to go. But just so you are aware I'm looking into your information as well. You could have just as easily committed these murders.”

Joey stood and glared at the officer. “You do what you think you need to do, Chief.”

Before Joey could think of more to say to the man, an officer brought out Kaiba. Or at least someone resembling him. “You look like shit.”

He looked up at Joey very confused. “Alright Mr. Kaiba. You are free to go, but you are still being investigated so don't leave the country or anything.”

Kaiba nodded to the Chief as he removed the cuffs. “What are you doing here Wheeler?”

“Taking your ungrateful ass home. What does it look like I stayed here all day for?” Joey growled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

It was fairly obvious that the CEO wasn't expecting that answer, when he rubbed his wrists absentmindedly. Speechless, he followed Joey out of the station and to his limo. “Roland?”

“Mr. Kaiba. You look awful Sir.” Roland smiled as he opened the limo door.

“If one more person says it Kaiba, it must be true.” Joey smiled teasingly as he walked towards the limo. “Hurry up, I'm sure you want a shower.”

Kaiba climbed into the limo after Joey and sat, staring at the blonde. Joey didn't notice at first but when he turned to say something to Kaiba, he jumped.

“Jesus! What?! Why are you looking at me like that?”

“How did you get this limo? Why were you at the station? None of this is making sense.” His voice sounded eerily flat as he questioned Joey.

He bit his lip trying to think of what angle would be better at explaining. “Yuugi was attacked last night and he's hurt. Dr. Anashi is treating him at your hospital and started talking to me about you. When I told him you stayed after school he took me to the station so I could tell the chief it couldn't have been you.”

“News travels fast.” Kaiba muttered.

“Yes it does. It was on the news this morning that you were arrested.” Kaiba sighed and looked down at his feet. “I'm sorry I couldn't have helped sooner.”

“There was no way you could have known, Mutt.” Joey barely heard the CEO whisper without leaning closer.

It didn't make him feel any better. He knew Kaiba Corp was going to take a decent hit for this bad publicity. Seto was already working too hard, this was going to make it much worse. It was also going to make it difficult to get him to agree to help him track down the Mad Hatter...what was he going to do?

“Is Yuugi alright?” Kaiba's voice broke through Joey's thoughts.

“What? Oh....No...hes not alright.” Joey looked down at his shoes, unable to meet those sapphire blue eyes. “He's not going to be in school for a long time...”

“What happened exactly? Who attacked him?”

“I don't know who attacked him but...” Joey's eyes widened. “I think it's the same person...Yuugi was attacked by an axe...Dr. Anashi said that while I was at the hospital.”

Mai had to have killed Kisara and her family right before leaving...to attack Yuugi. Mai was the murderer all along. That means no murderer, no weapon, no evidence of any kind. The Mad Hatter is very clever...or was it the Cheshire cat.

“So Yuugi knows who it is?” Kaiba whispered hopefully.

“Yes but he's in a coma...Tea said something about it being a friend of hers but...until she recovers from shock I don't think she will remember their name.” Joey rattled off with out a second thought. He was very good at hiding things when he wanted to be.

“So we should keep this between ourselves.”

Joey smiled at Kaiba's demanding tone. “Still a bastard. Well I guess that's comforting.”

Before Kaiba could try to defend himself, the limo stopped in front of the hospital. “I guess this is your stop Mutt.”

Joey sighed as he climbed out of the limo. Kaiba closed the door before he had a chance to even think about saying good bye. At least this reaction to Kisara's death was a little more expected than how he is acting in Wonderland. That being said, Joey could help him in Wonderland. Kaiba won’t let him help in this world...or maybe he will...given the right persuasion. He looked more then eager to find the real murderer. Kaiba might even be willing to work with him on it. He had to try.

A plan formed in his head as he made his way to Yuugi's hospital room. Ryou and Tristan had already left and Tea had fallen asleep in the chair he found her in when they first got to the hospital. Soloman had also fallen asleep in the chair next to Yuugi's bed. Joey decided the best place for him was on the floor. Sitting down on the floor up against the wall, Joey closed his eyes and waited to fall asleep.


	15. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Underestimate A White Rabbit.

Chapter 15

 

Tea shifted on Malik's chest as the morning sun poured onto her face, warming her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Marik sitting on the bed watching them as they were sleeping. Tea instantly felt the need for more clothing again and mentally thanked herself for how she was laying. As if reading her mind Marik whispered to her.

“I have other clothing for you at the castle Ace.” The thoughtful look on his face changed to a frown. “Tea...That's what they called you right? You're the girl who helped Malik betray me.”

Here we go... “Yes.”

Marik's frown seemed to deepen. At first Tea thought he was angry but soon realized his frustration wasn't with her. “I don't understand...Why would you be my Ace?”

Tea sat up from her place on Malik to look at Marik better. It was such a strange question to her. Why is she HIS ace? What does that even mean? Before she had a chance to ask him about it, Malik woke up.

“Oh great...you're still here.” He spat sarcastically at the King.

Tea sighed as the thoughtful look disappeared, replaced by Marik's maniacal facade. “Yep. Still here, alive and kicking...despite your best efforts Malik, My Queen.”

Marik stood and crossed the room to the door. “Tea, love, would you please follow me?”

Malik fumed as Tea immediately did as she was asked. The more she thought about it, the more she realized everything in that short question was specifically for Malik's annoyance not her comfort. She didn't even noticed Malik sulking behind her as she followed the King down the hall.

“Sire...Your carriage is ready.” Ryou prompted, while straightening his waist coat.

“Thank you Rabbit...You are certainly the best one Seto has ever had. So naturally submissive...” Another thoughtful look flashed across his face, so quickly and so familiar that only Tea noticed. Physically waiving the thought away, Marik continued his trek to the carriage. Tea stared at Ryou as they walked away. Thankful that he flashed her his typical 'you got this girl' look, before he wandered out of sight. Feeling renewed at her Ryou's vote of confidence, Tea was ready to step into that carriage and go where ever it took her. Malik, however, looked a little frightened to be going back.

Once outside the castle doors, Marik grinned at the carriage. “Perfect! I really must find me a rabbit like that.”

This carriage was a sight to behold. The carriage door was held open by a mostly naked woman with green skin, red lips and red hair. The driver of the carriage was a similarly mostly naked woman with black hair, black lips and ash colored skin. Both women were decorated in flowers and vines. Malik and Tea simply stared at them for a moment as the King talked to the red head. That was when she caught the smell. It was so...good. The beautiful scent filled her lungs and felt like fire as it hummed in her head. Exhaling dramatically, Tea took a few steps forward until Malik realized something was wrong with her.

“Tea stop.”

Like magic she froze, a soft whine escaping her lips. That caught Marik's attention. “Tea, this is Scarlet. That is Ebony.

Tea bowed her head slightly, not trusting her voice. “Tea answer me honestly...can you smell them?”

Malik raised a brow in confusion before Tea licked her lips, responding. “Yes...They smell amazing.”

Now Malik was really confused as he scented the air. “What smells amazing? I can’t smell anything.”

“Me neither...I had thought that she would not be affected by them. You and I, being their King and Queen, are immune to their powers. But Tea, it seems...not so much.” Marik shrugged his shoulders before releasing a wicked laugh. “Oh Tea, living in the castle is going to be interesting for you...Looks like you're just going to have to learn the immunity like the cards, the old fashioned way.”

Tea was really starting to hate how little clothing she wore as she tried not to shift from one foot to the other. The wet feeling between her legs only became more noticeable when she did.

“Come, both of you. Lets go home.” Marik climbed into the carriage followed by Tea and eventually Malik.

The ride was quiet, Tea was relieved to find the girls would be both sitting at the driver's part of the carriage so the smell wouldn't bother her as much. Malik kept feeling her face, checking for a fever when he saw the flush of her cheeks. Marik sat across from them, arms crossed and that thoughtful look on gracing his features again. When the castle came into view, Marik finally cleared his throat. “How long have you two been together?”

Malik simply stared at the King as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Tea answered promptly. “A couple weeks.”

Marik nodded, expressionless.

“Why does it matter to you?” Malik asked snappily.

“You are my Queen, she is my Ace. I would like to know where all of us stand.”

“Where do you stand, Master?” Tea sighed after she heard herself speak.

Malik bristled and Marik laughed, She didn't even know she said it until rolled off her tongue like the most natural name in the world. “I really can't help it Malik. What do you want me to do?”

Malik frowned and looked away from her, out the carriage window.

“There is nothing he can ask you to do that would make any difference in this. You will always call both of us master. There is nothing he can do to change that and he knows it.”

Malik tensed further still looking out the window. Tea leaned closer to him and whispered. “What would you like me to call you? Taw'am roHi?”

His anger began to flow quickly out of him. He knew what she was asking and not already assuming. “Yes. I'd rather you call me that.”

Turning around to face her, he watched as she smiled warmly at him. “I will call you that, but please don't be angry when I call him Master...OK Taw'am roHi?”

Malik knew he didn't have much of a choice but he swore to himself; with every time she called him that he would hate the sick fuck more and more. Nodding just to keep the argument from continuing, Malik leaned further into the seat.

Tea was beginning to get sick of the tension. Malik was the only one in the carriage who could be the voice of reason between the three and he was one of the more irrational at this moment.

“Did you hear my question, Master?” Tea inquired as she crossed her legs.

“I haven't decided...” Marik responded before looking out a window.

Tea sighed realizing that was the end of the conversation. She didn't know whether to be relieved the argument was over or be upset that it seemed to be fruitless. Is it going to be like this every day for the rest of her life? Could she do this every day? Could Malik do this every day?

Tea glanced at Malik, catching his profile in the sunlight that came in through the window. Despite the obnoxious tension and hatred in the carriage, there was no where else she'd rather be.

\------- 

Yuugi rolled over, his arm hitting something solid and startling him awake. Opening his eyes, he couldn't help but smile, the pain of his other life fading from his chest. His arm had hit Atem's bare shoulder, the Egyptian hummed but quickly returned to his silent slumber. Underneath Atem, Yami turned his head to face away. Yuugi watched as Atem rose on Yami's chest when he took a deep breath. What Yuugi would have given for a camera at that very moment.

Just when Yuugi thought that moment was perfect Atem opened his beautiful Eminence purple eyes and smiled at him. In his deep, soft voice, Atem whispered to him. “Good morning Kitten...”

Yuugi slid closer to Atem, looking at him face to face. “Good morning Atem.”

“I'm glad I get the chance to tell you first...” Yuugi looked at him confused before he leaned over and kissed him on the lips. “I love you too.”

Yuugi blushed scarlet. “I was kinda hoping I had dreamed that part...”

“Do you still dream?” Atem reached out and brushed Yuugi's bangs from his face.

“No I guess I don't...force of habit...”

Atem chuckled softly, stroking Yuugi's cheek, when his eyes turned up to meet Yami's. “Good morning Yami.”

Yami yawned before speaking sleepily. “I thought you would have moved by now to get closer to Yuugi.”

“I am comfortable right here.” To further his point, he laid his head back down on Yami's chest. “Besides, Yuugi moved closer to me.”

Yuugi smiled at the proud look on Atem's face. He couldn't possibly feel happier than he was at this moment.

“Yuugi are you purring again?”Yuugi's cheeks reddened even more at Yami's inquiry.

Giggling, Yuugi covered his face. “Please stop making me smile so much...my face hurts.”

“One more thing then we'll leave you alone.” Yami gently pushed Atem up off of him so he could slide over to kiss the top of Yuugi's head and scratch behind his catlike ears. “I love you and as much as I would love to lay here with both of you, the Queen sent us on a mission.”

Yuugi closed his eyes enjoying Yami's silken voice and his touches, his purr only getting louder. “Can't we lay here for a little longer?”

“You're awfully persuasive kitten but we really do need to get going. When the Queen gives the King his heart back...We will lose her. We need all the help we can get against that monster.” Atem pulled Yuugi's happy attention away, softening his purr.

“Ok....If you both insist...” Yuugi sat up in the bed, stretching as the rumbling in his chest faded out completely.

He was about to pull the covers off and jump out of bed when he heard a firm knock at the door. “Just a second...Are you expecting anyone Yami?”

Yami and Atem both shook their heads when a familiar voice called to them from the door. “I'm here with Yuugi's clothes...the ones you asked about last night Yami and new clothes for you and Atem.”

“Oh...Shit...Sorry Ryou...” Atem pushed himself up from Yami and got out of bed, completely naked.

Yuugi just stared at him, wide eyed, as he grabbed a robe on the back of the door. After pulling it on and tying it around his waist, Atem opened the door.

“Sorry again Ryou.” The white rabbit smirked knowingly as he handed him the bundle of clothing and armor. “Thank you so much.”

“My pleasure, also I have your weapons sharpened on the table near the door. Your carriage is ready to take you to the White Castle so you can start your journey.”

“How long have you been awake Ryou?”

The White Rabbit blushed a deep shade of red, extremely noticeable against his white hair and pale skin. “I...uh...It's just...a while...”

Atem raised a brow at the stuttering teen as he bowed quickly and sprinted away. “Your friend is very...peculiar...but a very good servant I must say.”

“We could have used someone like him in Egypt.” Yami added as he too stood and crossed the room, also naked.

“What did I miss?” Yuugi gasped out a little louder than he intended.

“Oh don't look at us like that.” Yami laughed as he grabbed pants from Atem's arms. “I don't like sleeping in crusty, dirty pants.”

“But it's perfectly fine for me?” Yuugi teased as he crossed his arms over his chest in a pout.

“Next time you pass out, I'll remember to strip you.” Atem giggled at Yuugi's pouting. “Besides, nothing got on them.”

Yuugi wanted to keep pressing to find out what they had done while he was asleep but all plans for that were ended when Atem threw his new clothing on the bed. “This is armor.”

“You need armor, Kitten. We might run into another caterpillar.” Atem explained as he and Yami dressed.

Yuugi reluctantly got out of bed still staring at the armor. Embarrassed at the idea he might need help putting it on, he started with what he did know how to do. Undressing the rest of the way, Yuugi put on similar black pants to the ones he originally had. The shirt was very different, sleeveless and gray instead of black. After putting those things on Yuugi felt he could tackle the rest.

Finally dressed, Yuugi adjusted the belt around the leather armor vest. Looking down at himself, he felt everything fit remarkably well and hoped he had the arm guards on right. Suddenly feeling eyes on him, Yuugi tensed. Yuugi looked up to see Yami and Atem studying him from head to toe.

“Wow...And I thought you were irresistible before...” Atem murmured as he ogled Yuugi.

Yami looked caught between the same admiration as Atem and something else. Yuugi frowned and pulled his arms up to his chest as he fiddled with the arm guard. “Yami...Do you not like it?”

Yami's eyes widened in shock. “What?! No Yuugi you look amazing...I just...”

Unable to explain himself, Yami walked over to Yuugi and touched his muscular arm. “You've changed...I didn't see it before.”

Yuugi understood that. He tried so hard to be someone else the last three years that he had almost forgotten who he had been before. He did so much just to stay alive after Yami left, he tried to honor Yami's memory and forget him altogether, he tried to become him and tried to surpass him. He tried to be everything Yami believed him to be, and tried to be someone completely different. He changed for Yami, Tea, and himself. In all that changing, Yuugi lost himself a few times, but this, how he was right now, was what he had always needed to be. For Yami to not have even seen the change made him wonder why he tried so hard. Then again, Yami was very different from how he remembered him too. He remembered Yami being unsure of himself when it came to personal matters but more than confident in the face of a challenge. Now he's happy with his life inside and out. If anything he's more apprehensive facing Wonderland than Atem or Yuugi.

Atem is nothing like he would have expected. From the shadows of the puzzle, to the craziness of Wonderland. He seems so put together that Yuugi forgets just how lost he really is. Maybe that has something to do with Yami constantly reminding him of what the real world was like.

“So different.” Yami whispered as he traced his fingers up Yuugi's arm.

Yami took a step back, studying Yuugi's every feature as if he were seeing him for the first time. “We don't...I don't deserve someone as perfect as you Yuugi.”

“Agreed.” Atem added as he walked towards Yuugi and his brother.

“I'm no where near perfect...”

“You are perfect for us.” Yami corrected. “Only here would the world be crazy enough to let us be with you.”

Yuugi felt his heart in his throat as he tried so desperately to swallow, his mouth too wet and too dry all at the same time. “You don't need to convince me Yami...I already told you I love you.”

Yami smiled, his crimson eyes filled with love as he leaned in capturing Yuugi's lips in deep, passionate kiss. “I'm so proud of you.”

Yuugi thought it was crazy how that small statement seemed to erase the years of hell he went through in an instant. Yes, the changes were worth it. From that moment Yuugi started purring again, making him blush profusely. “Oh gods, this is getting ridiculous...”

“Your purr isn't ridiculous its adorable.”Atem laughed and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist. “Come on we have to leave. Too much talking, not enough walking, now march.”

Pushing Yami and Yuugi out of the room, Atem lead them down the hall to the front doors. They stopped at the table Ryou had told them about and collected their things before heading out the doors.

\-------

Tea and Malik followed the King into the castle without argument. Which she found to be particularly nice. That was until she caught that delightful scent again. This time leading down the hall away from where the King and Queen were headed.

“Tea...?” Malik called for her but she didn't answer him. “Marik...do you know where Tea went?”

Marik started to say no when he remembered that she was badly affected by the scent of the roses. “Shit...”

Both of them bolted down the hall until they heard someone scream in pain. Despite the voice being male, Marik wasted no time in running towards the sound. The last thing they heard was a strange gurgling sound before they rounded the corner.

Tea heard something coming down the hall, she heard someone scream, she heard herself breathing, but she had no idea what was going on. It was like a film had been placed over her eyes and mind. She couldn't feel, see, think, or taste anything. All she could do was hear a few things and smell that glorious scent. She felt like she was drowning in the beautiful smell. Tea's eyes shot open when she heard Marik's voice; his words pierced through the fog over her thoughts and made her listen to his command. She didn't fully understand what was said or what she was doing. All she knew was her master sounded panicked.

“Master are you alright? You sound upset.”

Malik and Marik just stood there staring at Tea and the card beneath her. Blood dripped from her mouth as she looked up at them. She straddled the man beneath her, His arms held by her powerful grip above his head. He was no longer moving or responding to the sounds around him.

“Oh my gods....What did you do?!” Malik's hand covered his mouth, he wasn't sure if he should run or thrown up.

“Tea...I need you to stand up.” She did as she was told. “Do you even know where you are?”

“No...I can't see anything.” She admitted hoping that they would be calm soon. “Doesn't it smell calming in here to you Taw'am roHi? Just smell the air. I'm sure you'll feel better.”

Tea tilted her head back and took a deep breath smiling peacefully. Malik found the blood soaked smile more disturbing than the blank stare from before. “I think I'm gonna be sick...”

“Calm down..You're just going to upset her.” Marik hissed.

“I am going to upset _HER_?!” Malik was floored by the King’s reasoning. “What are you talking about?”

“Tea can you walk over here. We are going to go to the throne room alright? Take my arm.” Tea walked over to Marik and took his arm.

She walked very close to the King, had she been less out of sorts she might not have leaned on him as she walked. Unfortunately, she had a very hard time figuring out what was going on. Malik was no where in her mind, he was too far back for her to hear.

When they entered the throne room, Marik commanded the cards to close all of the doors and leave. Marik moved her to sit on the steps at the foot of the throne when she noticed the beautiful smell disappearing. “Master...I need to open the doors. The smell is disappearing...”

Malik suddenly realized what was going on. “Smell? You mean like from those girls on the carriage? This is what that does to you? Makes you eat people?!”

“No don't be ridiculous. Tea didn't eat anyone.” Marik smoothed out her hair and brushed her bangs from her face before continuing. “Shes 'drunk' on the smell of them. I'm pretty sure she kissed that card. Her kiss is poison to anyone but us.”

“So she was intending to sleep with him...is that what you're saying?”

“Yes.”

Malik scoffed and put his hands on his hips. “Tea isn't like that. She would never do something like that..."

“Unless she didn't know she was doing it.” Marik stood from beside Tea to look directly into Malik's eyes. “I agree Malik. The fastest and best way to handle the rose's powers is to let them ride out until the body builds a tolerance to them. Thats what all of my cards have had to do and that is what she will have to do. Unfortunately for her though, she is going to need to be contained in one area until she has control over herself again. I can try to see if the cook has a tea that will speed it along but...”

Malik was trying to listen to the King but he just couldn't look away from Tea's face. “She has no idea she killed that man then.”

Marik sighed realizing Malik hadn't heard a word he said. “No, and you will not bring it up either. She has a lot to get used to...Why make _her_  an Ace?”

\------- 

Juria sat in the main room of Seto and Joey's suite, sipping tea in the silence when a soft knock brought her from her musings.

“My Queen...You wished to speak with me?” Ryou whispered after he opened the door.

The White Queen gracefully set her cup down on the sofa table and stood. Taking a few steps she looked into the bedroom to see Seto and Joey wrapped up in each others arms sound asleep. “Come this way, Rabbit.”

Juria pushed on one of the bookshelves framing the fireplace and it opened easily into the king's Chambers. Ryou followed her quietly and waited for her to shut the hidden door.

“Ok Ryou.” Juria sighed as she looked at him. “I know that you spoke with Bakura.”

Ryou tensed as if he had been caught doing something wrong. “Yes, Serenity and I got him to collect everyone.”

“Yes well he has a soft spot for you, did you know that Ryou?”

Ryou scoffed and walked over to a chair to plop down in it. “Bakura doesn't know what soft means...”

“I know he doesn't now but I can assure you he's willing to learn. He remembers you as vividly as Yami remembers Yuugi.”

“Or Malik and Marik? That's a better comparison. Those two would kill each other given the chance...”

“And you would die for him given the chance.” Juria raised a knowing brow.

Ryou averted her gaze. How in heaven or hell would she know that? “I'm doing just fine without him...”

“You are. I can see that.” Juria took a few elegant steps towards the rabbit and he twitched away from her. “You have found someone to love, a reason to live, a reason to NOT be afraid. I find it interesting that you are doing so well when your friends almost died.”

“That's not how I will die.”

“For him?”

Ryou looked down at the ground. No that's not how it was going to end. Not with him waiting for death. He would gladly die for him, gladly wait eternity for him to return to him, but he'll not die because of him.

“So you plan to make your life comfortable, so that when the time comes, when he needs you again, you will be at your best to please him, to do as he asks of you.” Juria curtsied to the ground in front of Ryou and then smoothed out her white gown. “Ryou....Oh Ryou....what a sad fate you hold for yourself. To be happy just to wait for someone to take it away.”

“It's not sad, it’s just a change. One happiness for another.” Ryou whispered barely audible enough for Juria to hear.

“Atem told me stories of Bakura long before he arrived in Wonderland. He told me about Bakura's family being slaughtered. He told me about him being raised as a thief, a common criminal. He told me about the hatred that grew into pure darkness within his chest. Not so different from my dear friend Marik.”

Juria laughed at Ryou's scoff at the mention of the King but continued anyway. “Bakura sees in black and white. Death and life. Right and wrong. I know he does because the choices he makes are based on them. Marik can not see the difference between killing and protecting, or saving and destroying. He feels they are one in the same. Bakura knows the difference but chooses the darker path because of its effectiveness and results. Who wouldn't?”

“I wouldn't.”

“Exactly, you hold yourself to a lighter path. No matter that it is fruitless most of the time, and very slow to effectiveness. Most of your good actions go unnoticed. But not by me.” Ryou stared at the Queen, unsure how to take her words. “When I give my brother his heart, I will loose my place as White Queen.” Ryou began to speak but was quickly shushed by an elegant hand. “I will become the mad Queen of Spades. When Mokuba comes to Wonderland my brother will no longer be able to hold onto the Castle of Hearts. I need you AND Bakura to hold his place.”

“You want us to become the King and Queen of Hearts?!” Ryou gasped.

“Yes you will have the powers, the castle, and the cards. Wonderland itself will recognize you as King and Queen. But I need you to rule it together. Don't let him take over....Do you think you could promise me that?”

That was an enormous promise, a ridiculous promise, a CRAZY promise. Could he agree to control Bakura? That was what she was asking him. An agreement that he was powerful enough to control Bakura. Could he overcome him if he needed to; stop him from taking over and disrupt the fragile balance they had with the Cheshire Cat? Ryou doubted highly. Even if he could answer yes to all of that, that Bakura would agree to take an equal place with Ryou. He would never agree to let Ryou be beside him.

“If Bakura agrees to let me be with him then yes. I can promise to help him see more reason but...He will never agree to that. I am literally a slave, a host, in his eyes. He will never see me as more than that.”

“Is that true Bakura?” Juria tilted her head to the side as she glanced over her shoulder.

Standing in the doorway, right behind her was The March Hare. “Bakura?!”

Ryou bolted up from the chair, Juria didn't move as Bakura nonchalantly responded. “Is what true?”

“You heard what he said. Is that true?”

Bakura was silent for a moment as he stared at Ryou, then down at the Queen. “No that's not....entirely....true.”

Juria turned to face the Hare and raised a delicate brow. “Explain.”

“Ryou is too submissive to be of any real value as a royal. I sincerely doubt that he will be any good as a 'Queen' ...on the other hand...” Bakura leaned against the far wall with a wicked grin spreading across his face. “I don't see why he can't stand behind me.”

Ryou blushed as if he had been praised by the Hare. “You would let me be with you...I don't believe you...”

Bakura's grin widened. “That's my Rabbit.”

Juria watched the exchange before she rose from the ground in a dignified manner. “It is decided then. WHEN the throne is empty you both will take the place of the Red King. Bakura...If I hear that you took the throne early or hurt my brother and or his friends in any way. I’ll wear your skin for clothing and devour your flesh for dinner.”

Ryou gawked as Bakura bowed his head to the Queen as she glared at him. Satisfied with his actions Juria smiled sweetly again.

“Good, it is settled then. Now get out of here thief before I sick Serenity on you. Do remember our agreement Hare? I need a new purse.” Bakura huffed and left the way he came. “Ryou I believe you have things to do today.”

The Queen pushed the hidden door open again and walked through it leaving Ryou alone to his thoughts. “Queen...I'm going to be Queen?!”


	16. Snowy Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Drop It.

Chapter 16

 

Joey stretched in his empty bed. Today he really felt the emptiness. It had never been a problem before, but today was Kisara's funeral; it bothered him a lot. Getting out of bed and getting dressed, Joey thought about the last two days.

Seto, Juria, and he hadn't left his suite for two days; they just didn't have the strength. Joey had noticed, however, that the siblings seemed to be doing a little better when he fell asleep beside them. It scared him to know that tonight could be the last time he would see Juria. It also scared him to think of how Kaiba would act with all of his emotions, since he had never had to deal with them before.

Yuugi was in the hospital, still in a coma. Tea was still acting like she was miles and miles away. The only one who seemed to stay positive was Ryou. He managed to visit Yuugi every day, make Tea talk to him, and ask Joey millions of questions to make sure they were all okay.

Joey shook his head as he walked towards the bathroom mirror. Giving himself the once over he decided he looked appropriate for the funeral. Walking downstairs, he grabbed a granola bar on the way to the front door. Before he could reach for the handle, the door swung open. There stood Tea, Tristan and Ryou, all dressed in black with small smiles.

“We are going with you.” Those were the first words Tea had said without being talked to first.

“TEA?! You're back!!!!!” Joey jumped towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

Laughing, Tea hugged him back. “Did I really worry everyone that much? Even grandpa hugged me saying 'welcome back.'”

Ryou and Tristan chuckled as Joey released her. “Are you ok? You left before I could say good bye to you.”

Tea genuinely smiled as she nodded her head. “I couldn't be better. And do I have stories for all of you when we are done.”

Joey's smiled faded quickly as he stepped back from her. “Yeah ...when we are done...”

“Are you going to talk to Kaiba?” Ryou chimed in.

“Yeah, I have to.” Joey reached into his pockets and felt the gift he had for Kaiba. This was going to be hard...

“We will be right behind you buddy.” Tristan said comfortingly.

“Thanks guys...I'm gonna need all the support I can get.” Joey smiled as the others nodded. “Come on let's get out of here.”

\-------

Joey walked nervously into the funeral home. He was a little shocked to see at least half of the community there, but she was a police officers daughter and it was for the whole family, not just her. Joey swallowed the lump in his throat as he made his way towards the family. Immediately one of the women, who he assumed was her aunt, ran towards Tea. “Oh honey! I'm so glad to see you!”

The woman with the same light hair as Kisara hugged Tea tightly. “I'm glad to see you too Aunt Hana.”

“Where is Yuugi? Did I miss him?” The woman looked around the room and Joey caught sight of her red eyes from crying.

“He's in the hospital...He was in a coma until this morning. He wanted me to tell all of you he's praying for you and that he is sorry he couldn't be here.”Tea looked down at her feet before returning her gaze to Hana's.

Joey's eyes widened before shooting daggers at Ryou and Tristan for not telling him.

“In the hospital?! Nonsense I'll be praying for him, the poor dear. What happened?”

Luckily, or unluckily, Tea was cut off when Kaiba and Mokuba walked into the room. Hana's eyes immediately fell on the boys and she paused before turning to Tea. “We will talk about it afterwards my dear.”

Tea smiled worriedly as she bowed her head a goodbye. Joey cringed as Hana walked up to Kaiba. The CEO seemed to think the interaction was going to go as badly as Joey did, because he too seemed to shrink a little. They were too far away to hear what Hana said to Kaiba but his posture changed a little. Joey watched him mouth 'I'm so sorry' before Hana wrapped her arms around his neck. A fairly comical sight considering she was at least half a foot shorter then him. Hana whispered something more to him and he responded with a small nod before letting her go. Joey found the interaction heart breaking to say the least, but relieving a the same time. Hana looked over to Mokuba and hugged him as well before taking them over to the rest of the family.

“Hana loved Kaiba. Every time we would go over there for a double date night, she would meet us all at the door and purposefully harass Kaiba until he lightened up. She wouldn't let us leave until he did.” Tea smiled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as her voice shook with sadness. “They didn't deserve this.”

Joey turned to face Tea, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she began to cry. He lead the weeping girl and his other two friends through to the memorial service that was being held for Kisara and her parents. After which would be the funeral for just the immediate family. When everyone started leaving, so Joey, Tea, Ryou, and Tristan took that to mean the service was over and began to leave as well.

“Tea! Honey where are you going?” Hana ran up to them again, grabbing Tea's hand.

“Oh well, we are leaving...isn't the service over?” Tea blinked in confusion.

“Well yes, but...You all were her very good friends. You should come to the funeral too.”

Ryou, Tristan and Joey all looked at each other before he cleared his throat. “Tea, we can come back and pick you up. Please go. Hana is right, She was one of your best friends. But..”

“You are Joey aren't you?” Hana blurted out.

“What? Yes...why?”

Hana laughed. “Kisara told me a lot about you. I insist all of you go to the funeral. Please go for me.”

Joey reluctantly agreed as Hana smiled and left with the rest of her family.

“We better get in the line then.” Ryou said to Tristan.

“Yep looks like it.” Tristan chuckled and followed Ryou and Tea out of the room.

Joey took one last look into the empty room when he saw a hat sitting on one of the benches. “I'll be right there, someone left their hat. I'll just return it to them at the funeral.”Joey called after them causing Ryou to look back and smile.

Joey walked into the empty room about to grab the hat when he immediately recognized it. Taking a few steps back Joey's breath caught in his throat. “The Hatter?!”

“Oh there's my hat.” Joey didn't move as Masumi walked beside him to the bench and picked up his hat.

“How DARE you come here?!” Joey's fear was suddenly overridden with rage.

“Murderers always return to the scene of the crime. Didn't you know that?” Masumi placed the top hat on his head before winking at Joey. “I'll be seeing you soon...Alice.”

Now feeling his anger over take him, Joey lunged at the man only to fall right through him. “He got away...that bastard!”

Picking himself up off the floor, Joey dusted himself off and stormed out of the room.

Joey got into the car and slammed the door making everyone stare at him. Tristan looked at him nervously. “Wooow Joey... run into Kaiba in there?”

“No. Masumi.”

Ryou and Tea's jaws fell to the ground. “You saw him?!”

Joey crossed his arms over his chest, still fuming. Tea shifted to face Joey in the back seat. “Joey...What did he say?”

“He said he'd be seeing me in Wonderland and basically admitted to murdering them.”

“But we already knew he murdered them.” Tea insisted.

“He didn't murder them, Tea. Mai did.” Everyone in the car fell silent, Joey cursed himself for saying that.

“Mai...she killed them because he cant touch things...he's just an illusion.Thats what Juria said right?” Ryou whispered thoughtfully.

“It seems like that...” Joey grumbled.

“Dont worry Joey. I'll be dealing with Mai.” Tea's voice sounded very strange to Joey and Tristan. Ryou just smiled.

“You are spending too much time with him.” Joey raised his eyebrow at her.

She grinned in response. “Juria insisted we do what we do best. I can be a manipulative bitch if I need to.”

Tristan, now turned around in the passenger seat and smiled at Tea. “Ya know I have actually seen you be pretty vicious to that Ami girl from school last year for telling you that you needed to break up with Yuugi to be on the dance team.”

“Exactly like that.” Tea giggled.

“Wait I didn't hear about this. What happened?”

Before Tea could explain Ryou shouted back to them. “Starting to drive. Is everyone buckled up?”

“Yes sir.” Tea sang as she leaned back in the seat.

“Good.”

Ryou started driving, following the line of cars to the cemetery. After a moment of silence Joey was dying of curiosity. “Soooo....”

Tea turned to look at Joey confused at first. “Oh oh yeah so anyway. You have to swear never to tell anyone! Especially Yuugi.”

“I swear I swear, is it really that bad?”

Tristan turned around and nodded slowly with a grave look on his face. Tea frowned at him before turning to Joey. “Its not one of my prouder moments...well anyway, it pissed me off cause she was the head of the team. What she says goes and I can dance circles around this girl. For her to insult Yuugi how she did... she said a lot of things I will never repeat... I decided to...take her out of the equation. It seemed like the best option. I was NOT breaking up with Yuugi and I really didn't want to be second to someone as soulless as her. So I may or may not have pushed her down the stairs when we were at that light house last year...”

“YOU are the reason she fell down the stairs?!” Joey would have shot out of the seat if it weren't for the seat belt. “She almost died!”

“...shame she didn't...”

“Oh my god...” Joey could not believe his ears. “Tristan! Why didn't you tell me? We're best friends!”

“Because of how you're reacting right now.” Ryou spoke over his shoulder.

“You told Ryou?” Tea threw her arms in the air. “Tristan!”

“What? I tell Ryou everything...You should have said not to tell him.” Tristan defended.

“Ryou, you know everything about everyone, don't you?” Tea huffed and Ryou just laughed.

“Yeah...I'm pretty sure he does.” Joey grumbled, a smile threatening the corners of his mouth.

“Ok everyone conversation's over. We are here.” Ryou unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, everyone following.

Black figures against the snow covered ground made everything even more depressing. Joey held tightly to his coat as they made their way to the grave site. Joey watched Kaiba and the family as the several family members gave short eulogy's before the priest finished up the funeral service. He felt like the funeral was horribly long when he knew it was maybe an hour at most.

As everyone started to get back into their cars, Joey noticed Kaiba wasn't anywhere to be seen. A little frustrated that he somehow missed him, his eyes caught sight of Mokuba.

“Moki...” Joey ran up to him smiling slightly. “Hey kid where's your brother?”

“That's what I'd like to know...” Mokuba huffed as he continued to look around.

“I thought I saw him walking off that way.” Ryou chimed in and pointed the opposite direction of the cars.

“Why would he go that way?” Tea squinted from the sun bouncing off the white snow.

“I have no idea. He hasn't said a word to me since we got here...” Mokuba looked very worried.

“Its gonna be OK kid. Lets go find your brother.” Joey put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder squeezing gently.

The group walked in the direction Ryou pointed for a while before they started to wonder if he might have turned and went a different direction.

“Are you sure you saw him go this way Ryou?” Tristan questioned still looking around.

“I know he did...but he might have started going in a different direction after he was out of sight.” Ryou sighed.

“No. Hes right there.” Joey pointed up towards a shadowy figure leaning against a statue of an angel.

Kaiba was looking down at two grave stones in front of the angel. “Hey Moki...Do you know of anyone buried here?”

“Not that I know of...” Mokuba shrugged his shoulders as they walked closer.

When they became close enough to make out the letters on the gravestones Mokuba stopped. “Yes I do, Joey...Those are our parents graves...I didn't know they were here...”

Tea, Tristan and Ryou stopped with Mokuba, but Joey didn't seem to follow the suggestion. He walked up to Kaiba, and was surprised to hear the CEO's voice. “Don't you have other ankles to bite at Mutt?”

Joey laughed and ignored the confused look on Mokuba's face. “No I don't. I don't even have a good comeback for that one. Congrats, money bags. I'll have to remember to really insult you later.”

Kaiba didn't move or continue the conversation. Which Joey was expecting and thankful for. If Kaiba was going to continue to lead the conversation he would never get this out. Taking a shaky breath, Joey walked in front of Kaiba obstructing his view. Kaiba looked up at Joey, furious, until he saw the blonde holding something out in his hand. “What do you want?”

Joey didn't respond as Kaiba got a better look at what was in his hand; two Taffy and one caramel candy. The CEO's expression softened as he stared at the candy. Mokuba had taken a few steps closer at that point, thinking he would need to calm his brother down. When Mokuba caught sight of the candy he gasped.

“What is this for?” Kaiba asked, not looking up from Joey's hand.

“A peace offering.” Joey tilted his head to the side a little bit as he whispered the next part. “And because it's your favorite candy.”

Kaiba looked up, unsure sapphire meeting warm and welcoming honey. After a moment's hesitation Kaiba slowly took the candy from Joey. His sharp glance at Mokuba made Joey laugh.

“I didn't say anything!” Mokuba insisted.

“He isn't the one that told me.” Joey chuckled.

“Who did then?” Kaiba asked as he continued looking at the candy. “How could you afford this Joey?”

“I spent my allowance on it.” Joey mockingly snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Soloman pays me to help him extra around the shop. If you MUST know...I had to get that kind...I figured you wouldn't like the cheap stuff...”

Kaiba listened to Joey's mumbling as he opened the candy and popped on in his mouth. Joey watched with amusement, as Kaiba sighed and visibly relaxed.  
Joey turned to look at his friends as Kaiba continued to eat candy. He was very surprised to see a fuming Mokuba staring at him. Mokuba said nothing as he stared at them. Joey decided to address the kid later. He had just started his plan.

“I brought a peace offering because I want to help you catch whoever did this.” Joey watched Kaiba tense up a little and look at him again.  
“What makes you think...”

“Don't play stupid with me Kaiba...You're no good at it.” Joey glared at Kaiba determined to fight with him if he needed too.

“Fine then.” Kaiba seemed to be more up to the challenge now, especially after the candy. “Why? What good will that do? Even if we find them it won't bring anyone back. Why do you even care anyway?”

Good questions. Very good questions in fact. Joey really wanted to just tell him the whole truth and hated that he had to play these games with him. In all honesty, he really hadn't planned for this level of questioning.

“Yuugi and I were attacked by the same guy that killed them. I know cause he was covered in blood by the time he got to us.” Tea chimed in. Thank god for her.

Kaiba just looked at her, then back at Joey. “So you're protecting Yuugi like a good guard dog. Why didn't you just say that Mutt?”

Kaiba didn't give Joey a chance to respond, moving away from the statue and heading towards Mokuba. “Come on Moki. We are leaving.”

Joey's shoulders slumped in disappointment, that didn't go unnoticed by the younger Kaiba brother. The two quickly walked out of sight as Joey stared after them.

“Joey....Are you ok?” Ryou whispered as he touched Joey's shoulder.

“Yeah....Yeah I'll be fine...” Joey shook his head. “I don't know why I thought that would have went better...”

“You really are head over heels for him aren't you?” Tea put her hands on her hips.

“Tea, now is not the time.” Tristan sighed.

“Now is the perfect time. I don't think you need to worry about that going poorly Joey, you couldn't have made it more obvious that you like him.” Tea giggled.

“Some people don't notice things like that Tea.” Ryou insisted.

“Yes, and I know that he didn't notice. But Mokuba did.” Tea grinned as she turned to leave. “Come on Joey, you did just fine.”

Joey sighed and followed the group down the snowy slopes towards the car; dragging his feet the whole way.

\-------

Kaiba walked very fast, so fast that Mokuba was having a hard time keeping up. “Brother...big brother wait up!”

Kaiba slowed only a little before looking over his shoulder. “Hurry up Moki. I have things to do tonight for the hospital.”

“Why are we leaving in a huff...I don't think Joey was done talking to you.” Mokuba said between breaths as he tried to keep up.

“There isn't anything that useless idiot has to say that I need to hear.” Kaiba spat.

“I dont understand what happened...Was I listening to a different conversation than you? Joey said he wanted to help you and your mad?” Mokuba slipped a little on the snow but managed to hold his footing.

Kaiba slowed down a lot realizing he was putting too much strain on him. “Sorry Mokuba, is this better?”

“Yes.” Mokuba smiled. “Much better. Now answer my question.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “I'm not mad.”

“You’re upset.”

“I was just at a funeral.”

Mokuba frowned. “Stop it Seto. You know what I'm meaning.”

“Drop it Mokuba.” Kaiba said in a low voice.

Mokuba glared at his brother but kept quiet until they got to the limo. Roland let them inside and began to drive away before he came up with an idea. He'd try this conversation from another angle. “Who do you think told Joey about the candy?”

“I told you to drop it.”

“I'm not talking about that.”

Kaiba sighed. “I have no idea Mokuba. NO ONE knows I like that candy except for you, Mom and Dad.”

Mokuba frowned thinking maybe this wasn't the best angle.

“Maybe Roland or Dr. Anashi saw me eating them and told him about it.”

“You haven't eaten that candy in 8 years.” Mokuba bit his lip regretting what he said.

“Yeah...I haven't...” Kaiba looked at Mokuba's worried expression and frowned. “I'm not upset please drop it.”

“I can't...Joey was ACTUALLY trying to honestly talk to you and you were a complete dick to him.”

“Watch your mouth.” Kaiba growled. “If he was really wanting to talk to me he would have answered himself not had Tea do it for him.”

“Maybe that wasn’t what he was going to say.”

“Mokuba DROP IT!” Kaiba yelled.

“WHY?! DO YOU HATE JOEY THAT MUCH THAT YOU CAN’T EVEN TALK TO HIM?!” Mokuba screamed.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache starting. “I don't hate Joey. I have never hated Joey.”

“Now we're getting somewhere.” Mokuba said dramatically.

“Drop. It. Mokuba.” Kaiba growled through gritted teeth, punctuating each word.

“No. If you’re gonna act strangely around people, I want to know what’s going on. We have had several family members and friends die in our lifetime Seto, so don't blame it on that. I know how you act and that's not it. So whats going on?”

“The only reason Joey wants to 'help' is because he liked Kisara.” Kaiba spat out quickly before returning to rubbing his forehead.

Mokuba sat in the limo quiet for a moment trying to process everything. Nothing was adding up. “How do you know that?”

“Because of how he acts. Because of how he looked at us when I first started dating her and because of how he avoided us the entire time we were dating. And because of him being there at that funeral.”

Mokuba stared at his brother completely shocked. Seto was obviously jealous but he couldn't tell what he was jealous of. Is he upset that Joey liked someone else or was he upset that someone else liked Kisara. Either one would cause him to act like this towards Joey. Asking Seto directly wasn't going to do anything. Maybe he should just drop it like Seto wanted. “Why is everyone's love life so complicated? Isn't it supposed to be find your true love and live happily ever after? Obviously not.”

Kaiba laughed still rubbing his forehead; at least he wasn't upset anymore.

\-------

Mokuba and Kaiba walked into the front door of their home with a relieved sigh. Mokuba giggled and ran up the stairs towards his room. “Good to be home and out of these clothes!”

Kaiba laughed as he slowly climbed the stairs. It was good to be home. Especially after a horrible afternoon. He hated funerals, hated fighting with Mokuba, and REALLY hated walking away from Joey. After his argument with Mokuba he started to realize he had acted rudely towards the blonde, when it was painfully obvious he was trying. Trying to do what, lord only knows. Maybe if he had stuck around, he would have found out.

Letting out a long breath of disappointment, Seto opened the door to his room. It was dark and cold as usual. Today it bothered him much more than it ever had before. Shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked around, he was surprised to find one last taffy candy. Walking over to his bed, Kaiba set the candy on his nightstand and crossed the room to his desk. The rest of the day he spent on his computer working late into the night. He still had so much damage control to do.

Finally giving up for the night, he got ready for bed. Kaiba kept his eyes on the piece of candy on his nightstand, meanwhile sliding under his covers and laying down. When he turned the light off he wondered if he might have been wrong about why Joey was there. As he drifted off the sleep a small smile turned the corners of his mouth.


	17. The Queen of Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Cross The Queen Of Spades.

Chapter 17

 

Joey bolted down the hospital corridor to Yuugi's room. Running through the doorway, Joey's eyes lit up seeing Yuugi sitting up in the bed looking straight at him. “YUUGI?! Your awake!”

“Yep. Sooner then I thought I would be, that's for sure.”

“Yuugi...don't say things like that.” Soloman grumbled as he shook his head.

“Sorry Grandpa.”

Tristan, Ryou and Tea were not far behind him as Tristan smiled. “Yuugi. You scared us man...”

Yuugi smiled weakly. “I know, but I'll be alright.”

Tea walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Yuugi. She leaned back and Yuugi gasped in pain from the movement. “Sorry Yuugi...would you rather sit up?”

“It really doesn't matter...I hurt no matter what.” Yuugi frowned as he leaned his head against Tea. “By the way...You got me into trouble.”

“I got you into trouble? How so?” Tea giggled.

“I'm going to go get something to eat while you all talk if that's OK?” Soloman spoke up.

“Go ahead Gramps. We’ll keep him company.” Joey winked.

Chuckling the old man got up and left the room.

“Got you into trouble...with Yami and Atem?” Tea teased.

“Yes. They were pretty mad.” Yuugi smiled at Tea making her laugh.

“Well obviously they aren't upset anymore or you'd be mad at me.”

“It was the most embarrassing conversation I've ever had in my life. And that includes asking you out and grandpa talking to me about sex.”

Everyone laughed at that.

“Yeah those are really bad.” Joey agreed as he took a seat in the chair near the bed.

Ryou and Tristan stood on the other side of the bed, Ryou leaning against Tristan. “So Tea...You said you had stories to tell us.”

Tea smiled as she looked at Ryou. “Oh I do. Ok guys have any of you run into the Roses yet?”

“I did.” Joey raised his hand really high.

“Anyone else?”

Ryou and Yuugi shook their heads before Ryou frowned. “The closest I've gotten to seeing one was ordering for them to come to Castle Hearts with Marik's coach...now that I think about it.”

“Good. My advise is to never go near them if you don't have to.”

“Whats wrong with the Roses?”

“They smell really good. And then you have no idea what's going on and they eat you.” Joey explained.

“Sort of.” Tea laughed. “You forgot the part that involves you being so turned on by the smell that you will try to have sex with the first person you see. Most of the time it's the Rose herself and they eat you. But every now and then, it's someone else.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” Tristan teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yes..I apparently killed a guy because of that. I don't even remember any of it. Malik told me just last night about it. Guys I've been there for three days and I don't remember most of it.” Tea scrunched up her nose in thought. “I remember walking in the doors and I remember smelling something beautiful. Then next thing I remember was Marik talking to me. Then being locked in the throne room for two days.”

“They locked you in the throne room?” Yuugi's possessive tone made Tea laugh.

“They were protecting me so I could get over the smell. It worked, I'm fine now it's just...” Tea took a deep breath of air and closed her eyes. “...really nice to smell normal air and not be horny all the time.”

“Really Tea? Come on! We didn't need to hear that.” Ryou covered his beat red face while Tristan tried not to choke on the sharp breath he had taken.

Joey just laughed, a blush on his cheeks as well. Yuugi would have laughed the loudest if he wasn't in so much pain.

“Oh Yuugi I'm sorry...I should stop talking...” Tea brushed Yuugi's bangs out of his face as he hissed in pain.

“No no..I’ve missed all of you. Keep talking...I'll be fine.” Yuugi tried to smile as he closed his eyes. “I'm not asleep. I'll just be listening.”

“Well now that I know what Tea's been doing. How are you doing Yuugi?” Joey tilted his head to better look at Yuugi.

“Well we are just about to arrive at the White Castle to pick up some supplies from when Yami and Atem killed the Caterpillar before.”

“That doesn't sound exciting at all.” Tea looked disgusted. “Eww you have to kill a bug?”

“Yeah, an ENORMOUS bug. From what Yami and Atem were telling me he's bigger than this hospital. Of course I think they may have been exaggerating slightly...” Yuugi blushed at the thought that they were trying to impress him when they told him this story. “But it's huge and it talks. But I'm worried about some of the other stuff they said about it.”

“Like what?” Joey leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his folded hands.

“Like, caterpillars from our world feed on vegetation, leaves, fruits, vegetables, etc. Well this caterpillar feeds on dead bodies.” Yuugi opened his eyes to look at Tea's shocked face. “So I'm a little nervous cause if we find another caterpillar in there...we will be in a lot of danger. Unless the caterpillar really likes us, like it used to like a couple of the Alice's.”

“Now I'm worried about you...” Joey sighed.

Yuugi smiled but didn't move to look at Joey. “Don't worry about me Joey. I'm with Yami and Atem, nothing will happen to me. Besides, I'm a Cheshire Cat! I am pretty amazing and powerful.”

“And adorable with the kitty ears and tail.” Ryou chimed in.

“Go to hell Ryou.” Yuugi chuckled softly.

Everyone laughed, taking humor out of a really scary and anxious situation.

“So I know I'm gonna depress everyone...sorry in advance...but how did the memorial service go? Have you talked to Kaiba yet Joey or are you waiting to talk to him at school?” Yuugi inquired as he held his chest in a little pain from laughing.

“Oh uhhh yeah I talked to him...” Joey rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. “The memorial was depressing as hell and we actually went to the funeral at Kisara's aunt's insistence....The talk with Kaiba was...”

“It went horribly...” Tristan finished.

“Really? What did he say?” Yuugi turned a little to face Joey better.

“I gave him taffy as a peace offering, cause I figured he'd listen to me better after that. Everything was going great until he asked why I wanted to help him find Masumi.”

Yuugi frowned. “What did you say?”

“He didn't, I did. I told Kaiba he wanted to catch Masumi because he hurt you.” Tea sighed. “But he didn't take that answer as well as he should have.”

“I don't know what he thought I was gonna say or do if I didn't say the right thing. But he got mad and stormed off.” Joey frowned as he felt his anger rising.

“He's really upset about Kisara, Joey. He found them dead...give him a chance to pull himself together. It's only been two days.”

“This was different...” Joey muttered to himself, his frown deepening in thought.

“I agree, this was different.” Ryou frowned as well thinking back on Kaiba's reaction. “I think he's mad at you about something.”

“What did you do now?” Tristan asked sarcastically.

“Lord only fucking knows....” Joey grumbled.

\------- 

Joey talked to Yuugi late into the night. Well after Tea fell asleep on the bed and Ryou and Tristan left around 9:00. Soloman finally went back to the shop to sleep after his back almost went out.

“Do you think Ryou and Tristan are dating?” Yuugi whispered as he looked at Tea's sleeping face.

“I have my suspicions...Why do you ask?” Joey leaned back in the chair as he whispered to his friend.

“Ryou seems so happy. In both worlds...how is he doing that?” Yuugi turned his head to look directly at Joey.

“I was wondering the same thing.” A smile crept onto his face. “I wonder if it has something to do with Bakura being there.”

“Maybe...Or maybe he figured out how to do what none of us could.” Yuugi returned his gaze to Tea as he sighed. “I'm really worried about her...I don't like that she's with Marik.”

“Tea can handle herself.”

“I know...”

Joey raised an eyebrow. “Jealous?”

“No its not like that...” Yuugi glared at Joey. “Shes my friend and I've seen how he treats people...how he treated Malik and his family. She doesn't deserve that.”

“Yeah well...if there's anyone that can whip them both into shape its her.”

Yuugi let out a defeated breath before smiling weakly. “Yes you are right about that.”

Joey stared at Yuugi for a moment before frowning. Yuugi looked miserable and it didn't look like it was because of his injury. As if reading his mind Yuugi whispered. “Ryou's so happy, Tea was so happy to be back, so relieved. You seem so determined to be both places without it affecting you...and I...I hated waking up this morning...”

The concern Joey felt before only grew as Yuugi sat up in the bed, clutching the bandages on his chest. “Yuugi...You really should lay down man. You're still healing.”

“What are we going to do when we leave Wonderland?”

“What do you mean?” Joey blinked in confusion at the question.

“I can't stay here... What am I going to do if I have to leave? I'm supposed to be helping you find a way to get out of Wonderland when all I want to do is stay there forever...” Yuugi laughed nervously. “What am I supposed to do? You're my best friend Joey...What do I need to do?”

Joey kept repeating the last question over and over in his mind. 'What do I NEED to do?' What do any of them need to do? It seems pretty clear that Yuugi needs to stay but that would mean going against everything everyone is working so hard for. Maybe there was a way to fix this but he wont know until he tries. “I don't know Yuug...But I swear I'm gonna find out.”

Yuugi smiled as if he had already been given the answer. “I know you will Joey. But I have something else to ask you.”

“Sure thing Yuug... anything.”

“Why are you happy here? Kaiba treats you like crap while the King treats you like your his long lost love that he's never letting go. Why do you keep trying to change Kaiba's mind?”

“They are the same person...well I think they are...” Joey ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to explain. “I like Seto...but he is Seto Kaiba. He is both. I need both to love me or it really isn't...damn it what's the right word?”

“Real.” Yuugi spoke slyly.

“Yeah..I guess real is the right word. I love both of them, it's only fair that I have ALL of his love right?” Joey blushed looking up at Yuugi's smiling face. “Yeah Yeah...shut up Yuug...I know what I said let it go.”

Holding his hands up defensively, Yuugi faked a betrayed look. “How could you think I would tease you about being in love with Kaiba? What would possess you to think that I didn't know that already?”

Joey's blush deepened as he growled. “Go to sleep...I'm done talking to ya.”

Laughing and cringing, Yuugi laid back down on the bed. He seemed more than happy to oblige the blonde. Joey just smiled and watched Yuugi nod off to sleep. Getting more comfortable in the chair, he let out a long sigh. Today hadn't gone how he wanted it to at all. Now he was going to have to talk to Seto and hope that he could fix whatever it was that he did wrong; assuming he did anything.

\------- 

The White Queen knelt on the bed between Joey and Seto. Staring down at their entwined hands and touching foreheads, Juria was lost in her memories of a love like what she was witnessing right now. She remembered waking up beside Noa just like this, on the morning before they attacked the Queen of Hearts. That morning they exchanged hearts, so that she could control her rage and actions as they attacked the castle. The Queen of Spades was not known for control over any action she performed. The White Queen however, was a vision of perfection and kindness. A facade she had been working towards for years now without his love to quell the madness. Now it was becoming unbearable to handle anything without her chest feeling like her heart was splitting in half. Seto had always been more calm and stable than she ever was, and his heart had kept her going all of this time.

Juria clawed into her chest, pulling open the ribs in front of her heart. Revealing two separate pieces of her heart, beating opposite each other. “This heart now belongs to someone else; not me. And not you, my brother. I'm giving it back so that you can give it to the rightful owner, when the time comes.”

As if hearing her, Seto rolled onto his back with a sigh, still sound asleep. The White Queen reached into her chest and took out the bottom half of her heart, watching as it beat in her hand. With the other she clawed into the Red King's chest, pulling his ribs open just as she had done to herself. Seto cringed but remained asleep.

With blood covered fingertips, Juria gently brushed Joey's bangs from his face, but Joey wasn't who she saw lying there. “My love. My King, Noa....I swear to you I will find you. Dead or alive...I'll be with you again...Be patient with me.”

Leaning down, she kissed his lips before returning her attention to the heart in the palm of her hand. She watched it beat a couple more times before placing it inside of Seto's chest. Instantly, The Red King's heart began to heal itself, surging together into one healthy heart, beating in perfect time. At the same time Juria released the heart, her white gown began to age and slide off of her shoulders while she stood up from the bed; quickly falling to her feet.  
Stepping out of the gown, Juria quietly got off of the bed and walked over to Seto's side. She closed his chest and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before walking out of the room. As she closed the door to the main suite, the shadow's throughout the hall swept towards her, clawing at her flesh. The liquid that poured from those 'cuts' appeared to be a black tar that spread across her skin leaving a large spade shape free of the tar on her back and on her chest. The shadows that attacked her were merged together with a flick of her wrist and became a thin veil like black cape that draped over her shoulders.  
Ryou held a tray close to his chest, a smile on his face as he walked down the hall towards Joey's room. Looking up from the tray he saw he was about to run into a strange woman.

“Oh, I'm so sorry...” Blinking a few times he started see that she looked exactly like Juria. “My Queen? Is something wrong? Are you leaving?”

The Queen of Spades grinned wickedly at the White Rabbit. “Yes, Rabbit. I am going home, to the Castle of Spades. I've been away too long you see...my husband is sure to have found something else to occupy his time.”

Ryou just stared at Juria as she walked around him, waving him to follow her. “I can not allow that now can I?”

He followed her, nervously twitching. This was not Juria...or at least not the White Queen. Suddenly it clicked; this is the Queen of Spades. “No, my Queen. Of course not.”

Ryou noticed her turn to look over her shoulder as they walked towards the castle doors. “Tell my brother that I shall miss him. Oh and that I will love to have him over for dinner. My husband will be happy to see him again as well.”

“I will, your highness. Do I need to call a carriage for you?” The White Rabbit's ears twitched nervously again.

This did not go unnoticed by the Queen as they walked out of the castle doors. “Nonsense, Rabbit, I will call the carriage myself.”

Ryou watched as she snapped her fingers and shadows from everywhere flew in front of them to create a carriage and horse shaped apparitions made entirely of darkness. Gasping, Ryou dropped the tray, his eyes growing wide in shock. Atem's hesitation to let her become this seemed so much more valid than it had been before.

The Queen of Spades laughed darkly as she walked towards the carriage. The doors opened for her and she climbed in. Ryou watched, speechless, as the carriage rode away.

“She wasn't going to hurt you. Why were you so nervous?”

Ryou jumped almost a foot into the air and turned quickly towards the voice behind him. “Bakura?!”

“Mmmmm I haven't heard that name I years. It always sounds so beautiful on your lips when you are afraid.” The March Hare took a step towards Ryou grinning madly.

“I'm not afraid of you...” Ryou glared at Bakura hoping he sounded more convincing to him then he did to himself.

“Of course not.” The March Hare laughed mockingly as he leaned in closer.

For a minute there, Ryou was positive he was going to kiss him, but when he opened his eyes, Bakura was gone. Releasing the breath he was holding, Ryou bolted inside the castle and towards Joey's room.


	18. Whole Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Doubt Love.

Chapter 18

 

Joey reached out towards Seto with a sleepy sigh. Running his hands gently over the King's chest, Joey realized his hands were wet. Thinking nothing of it at first, he assumed Seto had taken a bath before he got into bed, Joey continued what he was doing. Suddenly, he felt an unevenness to Seto's normally smooth skin. Opening his eyes, Joey bolted up from the bed with a gasp.

“Seto! Wake up!” Joey yelled firmly grabbing onto the King's arm.

Seto bolted up as well. Seeing Joey's panicked face in the dim light he looked at the blonde with worry. He reached up to sooth him when he saw blood on Joey's hand and his arm. Looking further down he saw where his chest had been torn but it didn't seem to hurt.

“She...Juria!” The Red King looked all around the bedroom.

“Juria? You think she did that...She gave you your heart back while we were asleep.” Joey mumbled as it all started making sense.

“We need to find her....Get dressed Alice.” Seto was already out of bed and half dressed by the time Joey got up.

“How many times to I have to tell all of you to stop calling me that?” he growled as Seto practically ran out of the room.

Joey finished getting dressed and followed after him, when he heard a loud thud in the hallway. Concerned something happened, Joey pushed open the door and saw the Red King on top of Ryou. “Ryou?! Where is Juria?”

“I was trying to tell you she left.” Ryou sounded nervous, probably because Seto hadn't even tried to get up off of him at all.

“Where did she go?” The King frowned down at the White Rabbit causing his ears to flatten.

“She went to the C-Castle of Spades....I-I couldn't stop her Seto...” Ryou cringed when the King only glared at him. “W-was she like that before? When you were younger?”

The Red King huffed as he got up off of Ryou and offered his hand, to help the rabbit up. “She never got to that point. Noa gave her his heart to save her, and when his started to deteriorate I gave her part of mine.”

“Noa?!” Joey and Ryou both yelled in unison.

Seto looked shocked at first but then shook off the outburst. “Yes Noa. Why are you so surprised?”

“Cause the Noa I remember was a bastard just like you.” Joey crossed his arms over his chest accusingly.

“Yes well...that may be true. The Noa we met in the computer system wasn't him exactly. It was a computer program that believed itself to be him.”

“So the real Noa was dead at that point.” Ryou speculated.

“I'm not sure. When Juria fell through the mirror and disappeared from the real world I had considered her dead in that world. But I'm not sure if one of us would die in one world that we would be alive in the other. It seems like we have a fairly definite connection between the two.”

“Yeah...I don't know either...I hope we never have to find out.” Ryou whispered.

Seto and Joey nodded in agreement before the king continued. “Juria used to go exploring around the mansion all the time. One of the rooms that Gozaburo frequently stayed in did not have surveillance cameras in it. It was in fact the only room that didn't have a camera in it. So curiosity got the better of her and one day he forgot to lock the door. What she found was the computer and Noa's body in a thing that sounded like it was from the matrix.”

Seto smiled at the memory. “After Gozaburo stopped going into the room Juria began picking the lock to find out more about the boy in there. She told me she sat and talked to him for about an hour through the computer, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. Then, after an hour of him being a bastard, as you put it Joey, she started walking towards the door. He panicked because he thought she was never coming back like Gozaburo and started acting better. I think she talked to him for a little over a month when she found he had disappeared from the room never to be seen again. Noa's mother at almost the same time, went crazy and was committed to an asylum. A year later was when she fell through the mirror and found him here along with his mother. She was the Queen of Hearts.”

That made so much sense to Joey. After hearing Juria talk about the White King it would only make sense for her to have known him in the real world as well as here. That also means that if he is still alive in Wonderland he would still be alive in the real world. Maybe he could help Juria. Maybe he could repay her, for everything he knows she's done, and for all the things he doesn't yet.

“We should look for Noa...In the real world.” When Seto and Ryou looked at him suspiciously, Joey defended himself. “If we find Noa and wake him up then we  might be able to find him in Wonderland. We have computer systems that track people. He was a rich guy's son. He probably didn't disappear in our world. Right?”

Seto smirked at Joey. “Ya know, Alice that isn't such a bad idea.”

Joey glared at him but didn't say anything. Ryou, however seemed to be distracted. “Well sire, if there is nothing else I can do for you...I have other things to attend to.”

Seto returned his attention to Ryou and bowed his head dismissively. Ryou ran off down the hall and out of sight. Joey raised a brow at his friend's strange demeanor. “Do you think he's OK?”

“If Juria is anything like how Noa said she'd be, he's probably not.” Seto said flatly and walked back towards their room.

“Well then don't we need to help him, or talk to him or something?” Joey gestured after Ryou as he followed Seto back into the room.

“Serenity will take care of him.”

Joey threw his arms up in defeat. There was no talking to the King when he was like this and Joey needed him to explain what he was so mad about at the funeral. Once inside the room Joey slammed the door shut, catching Seto's attention.

“What's wrong with you, Alice? Your sister didn't up and run out the door headed to god knows where.” Seto grumbled, sitting down on the sofa in the main room.

“YOU are what's wrong with me...I wake up and you're bleeding then you run out of the room without letting me calm down or anything? And as for last night...What was that earlier? Why did you leave like that while I was trying to talk to you?” Joey could feel his anger about the whole thing coming back.

The Red King glared back at Joey. “Forgive me for being concerned that a psychopath was wandering my castle halls without me knowing. And about what you did yesterday...don't worry about it.”

“Don't worry about it?! Wait...Psychopath? What are you talking about?” Joey blinked at Seto in confusion.

The lost look on Joey's face, made Seto smile. “The Queen of Spades is mad. I mean 'needs to be locked up' mad not 'has an interesting personality' kind of mad.”

“So does Marik...so do you after that whole....thing in the throne room a couple months ago...”

Seto laughed patronizingly. “Oh no no. Noa and Atem have both seen a Queen of Spades before Juria was to take that place. They knew how she would be and that is why Atem freaked out at the thought of having another one. She is so crazy that she won't be able to talk to us. She may even try to kill us because she won't know who we are. Or she might think we are trying to attack her. Judging by Ryou's reaction she's just as bad, if not worse, than how they said she would be.”

Joey heard the distress in Seto's voice and inched his way over to the King's side. “I know you're worried about her...but she can take care of herself. She is looking for Noa, that is her main priority; so we can help her from the real world. I need you to help me there...what can I do to get you to listen to me? Everything went terrible when I tried...”

Seto watched Joey as he sat down next to him. “Juria is lost and Mokuba is in danger, and it's going to stay that way because I am always making everything so much more complicated than I need to in your world.”

“That is true.” Joey lightheartedly teased the King before leaning on his shoulder. “Are you mad at me? Ryou thought that you were because of how you acted.”

Seto chuckled softly and rested his head on Joey's. “I am..well I was mad at you.”

Joey frowned but didn't say anything. The Red King wrapped his arm around Joey and pulled him closer. “I have, in your world, this crazy notion that...you wanted to help me because you were in love with Kisara.”

Joey slid away from Seto with an appalled look on his face. The King laughed heartily. “Joey, even you have to admit it does look like that.”

“No it doesn't. Why the hell would you think that?!” Joey defended.

“You looked at me like I ripped your heart out when I kissed Kisara the first time.”

“That was because I liked you, not Kisara.”

“I know that, but there I didn't. I thought you were upset because you wanted her. Every time I was in the same room with the two of you, you would leave or stop talking. You talked to her by yourself all of the time, so I thought you liked her. If you liked me than you would have hated her. You even changed how you talked to me when she was around and when she wasn't.” Seto grinned and brushed a stray hair out of his face. “Kisara loved talking about you with me.”

“Yeah she said that....that you talked about me a lot.”

“I do.”

Joey began to feel his face getting hotter. “I had no idea I was doing any of that...I was just trying to...”

“Keep going?...I know Joey.” Seto gently pulled Joey closer and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Joey melted into Seto's arms as he wrapped them around him. He barely registered Seto's tongue tracing along his lips or the hands sliding up his back under his shirt. When he felt Seto break the kiss, Joey tried his best to focus.

“I know you think that what you did was a waste of time, and only made things worse...” The Red King said huskily as he licked the shell of Joey's ear. “Puppy. But you are doing perfect. Everything you do, everything you say is working perfectly.”

Joey shuddered at Seto's words. “How can you say that? I tried to talk to you and you...”

Before he could finish his statement Seto kissed him again. Pulling back, Joey looked into Seto's eyes unable to speak. The King used that to his advantage. “You gave me my favorite candy and you offered to help me. You went out of your way to talk to me and you made me feel better. I might not have control in that world but I do know this. When I'm around you it's hard not to get wrapped up in the idea of being with you. Just keep being yourself.”

Joey sighed and blushed as he whispered. “I'm worried I'm not good enough.”

Seto frowned and leaned back away from Joey. He looked as though he were about to yell at him when he suddenly looked past him, just like in the high school when he saw the cat. Nervous about a repeat, Joey turned around to see what he was looking at but there was nothing there. Instead, Seto was looking at the room behind Joey, remembering how the blonde had reacted to the expensive things. He was doing it again, but now it was with Seto instead of objects. Instead of his insecurities getting better they seemed to be getting worse, and 'Kaiba' wasn't helping him any.

“Puppy...” Seto looked into Joey's eyes before getting up from the sofa and holding out his hand. “I think its time I showed you how much you mean to me.”

Joey tilted his head in confusion before taking Seto's hand without hesitation. The Red King lead him into their bedroom and shut the door behind them. Before Joey could turn around, Seto pulled him to his chest. Leaning his head back on Seto's shoulder, Joey smiled at the warmth against his back.

“Why can't you be this easy to get along with in the other world?” Joey mumbled, feeling Seto placing soft kisses along his neck.

“Juria wasn't there to stop me from letting things get to me. Don't get me wrong...Mokuba is doing a damn good job but...” Seto whispered before burying his face in Joey's neck.

Joey thought about what Seto said for a moment. There was so much truth in that, but would she have been enough to hold them together if all of this hadn't happened? Joey couldn't imagine living in his father's shadow long after he died. Still having everything the same. Not being able to see Serenity or his mom and still trying to live up to his father's expectations. He did understand, but Kaiba makes it really hard to sympathize.

“I'm not giving up on ya.” Joey said finally. “I just wish you weren't such a dick all the time.”

“Sometimes, Puppy, I don't think you really mean that.” Joey felt Seto's chest rumble as the King laughed darkly. “

“Oh really?” Joey mocked before feeling Seto's tongue trace the outer shell of his ear.

“You are just as turned on by our little spats as I am. Nothing is sexier than watching your eyes glow when you’re angry.” The king lowered his hands to Joey's hips and held them still while pressing his erection into him. “And seeing your muscles tense when you are getting ready to hit me. I'll admit I'm a little jealous of Yuugi and Tristan for being able to touch you, to hold you back.”

Joey swallowed hard, feeling trapped and at the mercy of the King's firm grip. He wasn't sure what was getting to him more; Seto's hold on him or the fact that he was right. He always thought Kaiba got some sick pleasure out of torturing him, now he had proof. Unfortunately, his body wasn't putting up any of the fight his mind was wanting to. He should have tried to pull out of the King's grasp but instead he found himself leaning into it. The longer they stood together like that, the harder he was getting. Joey wanted, no needed, to chose this moment to fight with him and stop being vulnerable. He HAD to say something.

“Did I say dick? I meant sadistic, egotistical, and narcissistic fucking jack ass.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me.” Seto purred.

Joey melted into Seto's hold with a breathy chuckle. He knew when was he was licked; no pun intended. Whether he could see it or not, Joey just knew the King had a victoriously smug grin adorning his handsome face. With the the overwhelming desire to wipe that grin off, Joey shifted his hips, creating friction against Seto's hard member.

Immediately, he growled into Joey's neck and tightened his grip on his hips. Before Joey could even think to react, Seto had propelled them towards the bed. Forcefully spinning the blond to face him before pushing Joey onto the bed with a predatory grin. Joey frowned at Seto for a split second before the frown was blown away. Seto slid the robe off of his shoulders and it fell into a heap on the floor. The morning sunlight poured through the glass wall and made the virile king's form seem to glow. Joey felt like he had the wind knocked out of him as the Red King placed both hands on Joey's thighs making him spread them for Seto to climb in between. Seto's normally cold sapphire eyes were now vibrant with lust and maybe even love when he looked down at him.  
Joey stared, unable to breath properly. Between the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the weightless, dizzy feeling in his head, he was impressed he could breath at all. Softly and tenderly, Seto kissed him with all of the lust and love that Joey saw in his eyes. He could get used to this, and as he reached his arms up to wrap around Seto's neck, it seemed the King felt the same.

Unable to keep his hands from the blonde any longer, Seto grabbed Joey's hip again with one hand while snaking the other arm under the his shoulder blade. He thrust his hips into Joey, rubbing their erections together and eliciting a moan from both men.

Breaking the kiss, Seto whispered huskily against Joey's slightly swollen lips. “Why do you still have clothes on?”

Joey huffed and pushed Seto's shoulders up. “Because you are impatient.”

The Red King smirked, before untying and pulling Joey's pants off before throwing them to the floor. “Take your shirt off.”

Seto moved for him to be able to sit up, but made sure to stop and lick Joey's cock from base to tip before actually stepping away from the bed. All Joey could do was gasp, feeling Seto's hot tongue licking him. After a few shallow breaths, Joey sat up with the intention of following the King's wishes only to be distracted by Seto undoing his own pants.

“Focus, Joey.” Seto rasped.

“I am focused...” Joey whispered so softly Seto almost didn't hear him.

Seto grinned sinfully and stripped teasingly before him. Joey licked his lips hungrily as he stared at Seto's naked body moving towards the nightstand to grab a golden bottle. The Red King returned to his place between Joey's open legs and immediately began unbuttoning his shirt. After pulling it open, Seto began to lick and kiss a trail from his jaw all the way down to the top of his hip bone. He writhed under Seto's torturous lips and tongue while the Red King explored his body. With a soft nibble to Joey's hip bone, Seto moved into a better position between his legs. Reaching for the golden bottle and pouring some of its contents into his palm, Seto smiled down at Joey.

“How badly do you want me, Joey?” The King purred above him.

“If you keep trying to talk to me I might kill you.” Joey breathed, causing Seto to laugh.

“But my ravishing Alice,” Seto cooed as he reached between Joey's legs to rub his oiled fingertips against his tight entrance. “I want you to know how badly I NEED you.”

Joey didn't get a chance to focus on Seto calling him Alice again, or that he was being, in his own crazy controlling way, sweet. He became swept up in the strange new feeling of Seto's finger pushing inside of him.

“Relax Joey.” Seto licked the pre-cum from the top of Joey's hard member. “Let me in.”

He closed his eyes listening to Seto's voice. 'Let me in.' Those three words shouldn't have meant that much to him. He knew that Seto only said it to make this easier for both of them, but something in the king's voice made him question. It sounded like Seto was asking so much more than that. It was like he was asking for Joey to let him in, to let Seto be a part of him, to let him take down this barrier both had constructed around themselves for protection. Protection from getting hurt? No, protection from disappointing anyone else.

At that thought, Joey started to relax, allowing Seto's oiled finger to thrust inside him. To distract him, Seto gave his erection a few strokes before taking him into his hot, wet mouth. He gasped at the duel sensations as Seto's finger wriggled to stretch his passage. Seto swallowed hard around Joey's shaft, tearing a delicious moan from the blonde's lips.

“Fuck Set...” Joey gasped as he arched his back, inadvertently pushing Seto's finger further into him. “Ahhh I-I need more.”

Adding another finger, he thrust in and out of Joey slowly, scissoring the two fingers to stretch him even further. Seto could feel Joey was getting close and with one final swallow, he released Joey's throbbing length. Now free to watch Joey drowning in pleasure, Seto found he couldn't tear his eyes away.  
Soon all discomfort Joey had disappeared and he found himself rocking his hips into Seto's fingers. Every shift of his hips, Seto's fingers hit something inside of him that sent shock waves through his body. Adding a third finger, Seto thrust into Joey, stretching him and hitting his prostate. He had to bite back a moan himself as he watched Joey tremble in pleasure.

Suddenly Joey reached out and grabbed Seto's wrist, trying to catch his breath as he gasped. “Stop...”

Seto's eyes widened, thinking he hurt the blonde. “Are you OK?”

“Yes I'm fine...just wait a sec OK...I don't wanna cum yet.” Joey pleaded breathlessly, his cheeks bright red from embarrassment.

Seto smiled and leaned down to lick Joey's dry lips before removing his fingers. Darkened sapphire eyes never left Joey's flushed face as he repositioned himself above him. Joey wrapped his legs around Seto's waist for comfort at his prompting. Grabbing the bottle again, Seto poured more of the oil on his hand before closing it and tossing it aside. Stroking his own neglected arousal, Seto inhaled sharply. Placing himself at Joey's entrance, he murmured readily against Joey's parted lips. “Had enough yet? Cause I'm just getting started.”

“Ha...” Joey smiled fondly with half lidded eyes as he brushed Seto's bangs out of his face. “You're just jealous cause I'm having more fun than you.”

With his free hand, Seto gently caressed the side of Joey's face before kissing him deeply. Seto rested his forehead onto Joey's and tried to catch his breath before he pushed himself into the tight heat. Joey's breath hitched at the uncomfortable, almost painful feeling. Seto's sonorous voice as he moaned in pleasure, made Joey's head spin and breathing ragged. After a moment Joey became impatient and rocked his hips into the king, causing his breath to hitch.

“Fuck, Joey... don't do that...I'm not done with you yet.”

Joey didn't get a chance to say anything as the king began to thrust into him at a steady pace. Joey's grip tightened on Seto's shoulders as he leaned back to thrust deeper into the blonde. A few more thrusts and Joey dug his nails into Seto's shoulder blades with a howl. The Red King smirked, he found it. Now angling his thrusts more precisely to hit the perfect spot inside of Joey, Seto drowned himself in Joey's enticing howls.

“Harder!...Please...I'm so close.” Joey pleaded, arching into Seto.

Seto didn't trust his voice as he complied, feeling his own climax not too far away. Joey was so tight and hot, not to mention his seductive moans and sweat soaked body. Seto's never wanted anything so badly as he wanted Joey right now. He'd never had anything so perfect as the blonde under him, with his nails dug so deeply into his shoulders that blood dripped down Joey's hands and the screams of need filling the room. He was so close, his thrusts became erratic and animistic, but he still had enough thought to reach between them to stroke Joey's throbbing cock in time with his thrusts.

“Yes! There!” Joey screamed, arching off of the bed. “Fuck Set...I'm cu...”

Joey tensed as the jolts of electric pleasure pulsed through him; howling and screaming with each continuous thrust. His seed spilling onto his and Seto's chests before Seto came right behind him. After feeling Joey pulse around him Seto couldn't hold it back any longer and came with Joey's name on his lips. Thrusting in a couple times before stilling completely, Seto tried desperately to catch his breath.

They lay in silence, unwilling to move as the light of the sun glistened off of their sweat covered skin. Joey was surprised when Seto returned his forehead to rest on his own; unable to stop the smile that lit up both of their faces, maybe even more than the sunlight.

“Joey...” Seto purred.

“Hmmm?” Joey hummed in response as he swept his arms around Seto's neck.

“You asked me before what we were. Do you remember that?”

Joey closed his eyes, to nervous to look into Seto's critical gaze. “Yes.”

Seto slid his arms under Joey to pull him closer and kissed his lips before whispering. “I know what I need now. Maybe it's because I have all of my heart to need with... I need you to have my heart.”

Joey opened his eyes slowly and studied Seto's face for any sign of teasing. When he didn't find any, he felt his face heat up. He barely managed a whisper. “What are you saying?”

“I'm saying...” Seto propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at Joey better, sure that his face was just as red. “That I need you to love me...because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading part 1 of Bloody Cards.   
> There are 6 more parts so don't worry. I'm probably going to be updating 4 of them simultaneously since they are actually happening simultaneously. Each part will be focusing on a single group or couple since they are all now off on their own adventures in wonderland.
> 
> If anyone has any questions or comments please let me know what you think. I hope you liked reading this. Keep with me for more madness in the later stories.


	19. PSA Rewrite finished

After working on this fic series since July of 2015 I've finally got it where I want it. I'd love for those who've read this to read the rewrite. It's much more like what I'd wanted but didn't have the skills to write. Now, after so much research, practice and trial and error I've found my niche. It can only get better from here. Thank you for sticking with me! You all are amazing. 

 

[Bloody Cards Rewrite ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9311231)


End file.
